My name is Remus Snape not Harry Potter
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: sequal to Remus Severus Snape: Voldemort is destroyed the world is all perfect right? No. Remy has to deal with people knowing he is Harry Potter,his growing relationship with Draco and now Dumbles escapes and is out to kill.warn slash HP/DM, CP/GW RL/SS
1. no happily ever after

Remus Severus Snape, that was his name. He did not seem to get it through to people. Ever since the minister of magic had proclaimed the saviours of the wizarding world as Harry and Chloe Potter no one seemed to remember his name. He was not Harry Potter. Harry Potter stopped existing at the age of fifteen months. If anything he was Harry Black. As close as he had become to Lily and James he was not their son and never would be. He was the son of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin-Snape. The frustration for Remy hit even deeper for him when the day after the final battle there were newspaper articles. Right and left he was named as Harry Potter but it was not the name alone which were bothering him. It was the stories that went with them.

Remy looked at the headlines. "Harry Potter alive: Did James and Lily Potter Try to Murder their Son?", "Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world abused by Birth Parents", "Harry and Chloe Potter save the world together but forced apart as children by hatred of James Potter.". They went on from there. The truth of his parents including Sirius had been leaked to the press.

Severus came into the dinning room as they had returned to the manor and sighed. "We were hoping you never had to see that cub."

Remy was fighting back the tears. "They had no right. They have no idea what they are talking about. My mother and Uncle James did not deserve any of this."

Sinking down next to his son Severus pulled his son close. The stories were true really. Other then the murder part. But Remy was right. The newspapers had not had the right to publish them. Those who had been affected by the Potters had confronted the issue. Remy had forgiven them long ago. He did not deserve this either. The fact that even his former classmates were speaking about this hurt Remy deeply. He was to return to school in the fall to his old apprenticeship program. The other kids at the manor would be returning to school in a few weeks when classes started up again.

James had come into the room. "Do not be worried about me or your mother. We were prepared for this. Our main concern is for you Remy. Nothing else."

Remy shook his head. "You guys have made it up to me. I love the two of you. I don't want your names dragged through the mud because of me. This is not fair."

The papers had made Severus and even the werewolf Remus out as the heroes. They had adopted an abused little baby and kept him safe. But they had managed to keep some of the newspapers from him. There were those who demanded that Harry be returned to Sirius Black, outrage that his son had been kept from him by a lying murderous mother. Others called for the prosecution of the Potters finally for their crimes against his son.

Remus kissed his son on the head. "You know the talk will die down Remy. Your friends and family know the truth. Things will get easier and better I promise you."

Lucius who was at the dinning room table made a suggestion. "We could always hit back the way they did. I mean the Quibbler was the only one not involved."

They had not been surprised. Xeno had used his editorials as political statements during the war. But he respected and cared about Remy and his dads. Luna and Remy had been friends since they were two years old. Xeno would have never written such things about Remy or his family. Since the war had started the Quibbler had over tripled in circulation and had become well respected for its in-depth articles on what was going on. Xeno always had good connections for information.

Severus agreed with his old friend. "One of us could give him an interview and we know we can trust him to publish the true information."

Remy spoke up. "I will do the interview. I am sick of the slandering of my family. And I know that Luna's father would help me with this."

They were not ire it was the best idea. But they could se that Remy had his mind set on it. He had helped save the wizarding world, he could handle an interview. They would have said no but they knew that Xeno would be gentle with Remy. He would treat him as the friend of his daughter and not as a source. Xeno and his wife had always cared deeply about Remy. They had always been willing to give his dads information to help. They had known the truth about who he was from the summer the Potters had tried to get custody of Remy. It was only later that Luna had found out when Remy had told his friends.

Severus finally nodded. "We will allow you to do this. We will see if he can come today or tomorrow. We have to head for London in three days time."

Lucius saw Remy pale at the mention of that. "You know we will all be with you through it. Draco is not returning to school until after the trial is over."

The trial for the headmaster was starting in three days. Chloe and Remy would be forced to testify against him. Among his crimes we was of course charged with attempted murder for trying to kill Remy in the forest as well as two counts of conspiracy to commit rape and murder for his two attempts to hand Remy to Voldemort. Not to mention unlawful imprisonment and child endangerment, the last of which Chloe was as much his victim as Remy was of course. He was looking at life in a dark cell or the kiss. Considering his targets he was not likely to escape without the kiss. The public was out for his blood for his crimes.

Remy sighed. "I know. And I want him locked up. I want to make sure he can not try to hurt another student like he did to Chloe."

It never stopped amazing them that he never seemed to include himself as a victim of the crimes. James spoke. "And for you. It is okay to want justice for yourself."

They knew he had been sedated the night before from nightmares. The fact that Voldemort had kissed him and wanted to rape him personally had made him sick. They knew it would take time. Remy's refusal to admit he wanted justice for himself was a link to that. He had told them he was able to break his bonds because he refused to allow himself to be raped again. He had been a victim once and nearly again. He had refused to surrender to being victimized again.

Draco and Chloe had finally appeared as the others had been up early and Draco noticed Remy's worry. "What is wrong?"

Remy sighed and showed him the newspapers but told him what had been decided. "I hate to admit it but I am grateful I am not returning to school till fall."

It had been decided that Chloe would remain being tutored at the manor for the last two months of the school year. With Ron still off in France for he and his sister would be completing the school year at Beauxbautons where they had been sent for safety she was not anxious to return without her brother. Minerva had been named headmistress of the school since the war ended and Ewan had returned as DADA professor. Filius and Horace had remained at the school. They were not sure Horace would continue teaching after the end of the year. Minerva had asked Remy's dads for a meeting once all of the trial and such were over. They were not sure for exactly what but they had their suspicions. They would think about it after the trial. They knew right now their energy and thoughts needed to be on their son alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xeno to no surprise had been willing to do an interview with Remy. Though any paper would have been. The papers had all been sending requests for the twins. They wanted one or both to agree to the newspaper interviews or a photo shoot. They wanted it for money as well as the fame. Xeno wanted to help a boy his daughter saw as a brother. His wife reminded Xeno of Remy's birthday years before when Draco had pushed Luna from a swing and he had picked a flower for her to make her smile. They had joked they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course Luna ended up with Neville and Remy with Draco but the memory stuck in their mind. Their love for the child and respect for what he did to save them and the rest of the wizarding world, made them agree to the interview.

Remy was a bit pale through the interview but the couple who did it together treated it like having tea with a child they often had to their house. The only difference was the quick quill and that Luna was not there. Remy had not needed to see the article before it had been printed. He had no doubts it would be what he had said.

The afternoon after the interview was done Remy went to London with all three of his dads as well as the Malfoys and Blacks. "Ready for this?"

Remy looked up at Sirius who had asked. "No but I am not sure I ever will be. I don't understand why they want to do this. Chloe is the won who defeated him."

Lucius laughed. "Remy you have always been too humble. You knew she was a horcrux. You defeated Nagini. You saved her before the second curse hit her."

They knew that Chloe would have been killed with Voldemort if not for her brother. There was a chance she might have survive the first curse without his tears but only slim. His finding the horcruxes first and destroying them had helped to win the war. The world owed him a lot. They knew that he hated the fame but they had known the ministry would not stop until he agreed to it. Chloe had already been presented with her order the day before. Remy had not wanted to accept it but he had agreed reluctantly after the interview was set up but he was still not sure he wanted to do this. He wished they could have at least waited till the newspaper interviews was published but starting the next day the trial of the headmaster would start.

When they arrived at the ministry he was surprised to find James and Lily there. Lily came and hugged her son. "We were a bit surprised to be asked to come."

Remy looked at his dads and Severus explained. "We knew how much you hated the bad press they were getting and we thought showing them here with you could help."

It made a lot of sense. Remy was not sure the people would have the sense to see that but he also knew it could not hurt any either. If the people saw the Potters at his side when he received his Order of Merlin he thought perhaps at least some would be smart enough to see they were not the villains they had been made out as. They had definitely made their mistakes long ago but they had made up for them. And if Remy could forgive them, the world should not hold it against them either.

Cornelius motioned for him to come on to stage. "It is time young man that you are officially celebrated for the younger hero that you are."

Remy shook his head. "There were many heroes of this war and many not here with us today. But I will accept the award in honour of them."

He had been thinking as there was a talk of the monument to be erected. There had luckily been few casualties on their side during this war but during the first war there had been many. Including the Prewett twins. He had remembered calling upon their spirits when he had been in the dungeons at school. They had answered his prayers in their own way in the form of their nephews who were always said to be so much like them. It was for them and the others he would accept this honour.

Cornelius spoke. "And to our second hero of the war who stood by Chloe Potter in the end and ensured the destruction of Voldemort, I award the Order of Merlin First Class on Remus Severus Snape."

Remy accepted it but turned. "I accept this medal in honour of the countless people who gave their lives to the war. Most of all Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

There were many press who were in the audience and people demanding answers. They wanted to have an interview with him. But Remy would not. He was even quicker to leave the stage when he heard them calling him Harry. He had agreed to be here for the ceremony but he had insisted on the use of his proper name. He had reminded the minister that his name had changed legally when he was fifteen months old. Cornelius had agreed of course without any argument.

Fred and George had been there with their family and Fred came over to him. "Your words about our Uncles meant a lot to our mother."

Remy had tears. "You guys know full well I was praying to them before you rescued me. I know they gave me the strength I needed that night and in battle."

Hugging him George and then Molly who came over assured him that the Prewett twins would have been so proud of him. They would have been amazingly proud of the bravery and the skill he had shown in facing Voldemort and Dumbledore before that. There was no one who knew the Prewett twins who did not think in many ways that Remy was more like Gideon then George was. Fred and Remy definitely had more of the Prewett twins in them, George always a bit more reserved.

Severus led his son out the door. "We thought you could use a break before we have to go to trial tomorrow. We are going home to Spinner's End for the night."

They had been a bit worried Remy might protest and want to be close to Draco and his sister but he didn't. "I want that Papa."

They knew he had been missing their home. He loved the Malfoys but Spinner's End had always been his home and sanctuary. It had not been safe for months for them to return there for any given period of time. Now that the war was over they were planning on spending the months before the fall there. With Draco returning to school it made sense. Chloe would be home as well though her and Remy would both spend time together at either home or the manor for tutoring.

Remy hugged Draco and kissed him. "I know you are returning to school in a few days but I really need to be home tonight."

Draco returned the kiss. "I know and I understand, I do. I promise I will be by your side tomorrow like your dads and all the way through the trial as well."

Though Sirius and Regulus accompanied them for dinner they left soon after. The Black brothers knew even if not living in the same house any more, they would be as close as ever with their son and nephew. Remy had made it very clear that he would not accept anything less and they had of course not argued. Sirius had finally got to be father in his son's eyes and he would be holding on to that for dear life. Regulus had been asked by Moody to come and work in their department now that the war was over. He was considering it for he thought working side by side with his brother would be amazing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was sleeping when he was hit by a horrible dream. He knew it was not a dream but a vision. He was scared for he had not had them except with Voldemort and like his sister he had been able to learn to block them out. With Voldemort gone he had not thought there was a danger of having a vision. He shot up in bed screaming and sweat running down his body. The door to his bedroom opened and his dads came running in through the door.

Severus sunk down onto the bed holding his son. "What happened cub? Have another bad nightmare like last night?"

Remy shook his head. "It was not a nightmare. It was a vision. Dumbledore escaped from the ministry, he has escaped."

His dads listened in horror when he recounted what he had seen. Some one, an ally he must have still had slipped Albus his wand. It was worse then they had imagined. He had killed three guards and two employees on his way out of the holding cell area, stunning others on his way to where he could apparate/Among the badly injured had been Tonks as there had been aurors on duty.

Remus took his son into his arms. "We will send word to the ministry. This could just be a nightmare cub. You don't know if the man has escaped or not."

Remy trembled in his dad's arms. "He wrote a message in the blood of his first victim, to me. He said he is coming after me. He'll finish it."

Horror ripped through his dads. They had known it was not a nightmare and they were trying to calm him. They got confirmation soon after when Sirius arrived for he had been notified his cousin was in intensive care in the hospital. They knew Albus would be out for blood and Remy would be his main target. The man had always walked a dangerously thin line between light and dark magic. When he tried to kill Remy he stepped over it. He seemed to have decided there was no turning back so decided to take it further. They had believed their son was safe but now he had another dark wizard to worry for and this time the wizard was after him and not Chloe.


	2. new alliances revealed

They were not sure this was a good idea but Remy insisted on it. He insisted on going to the hospital and seeing Tonks. He was sure he was the reason she was there. They had tried to convince him it was not. Dumbledore had escaped and anyone in his way he attacked. But their son had too much of a big heart. He knew the man was coming for him. It was Remy who he blamed for everything. Fault or no fault their son would live with the guilt of every death or injury from Albus till he was caught once again. His dads had agreed for him to go for both Blacks as well as a number of aurors would be there as well. He would be as safe as possible and they did not think Albus would be stupid enough to attack now. Not on his own. Albus was like Voldemort. He either needed to out number and out power his opponent or catch them from behind and take them down in an unfair fight. Exactly how he had tried to kill Remy several times now.

His dads had gone over the security plans with him all morning. They hated worrying him but they had to. There were a few straggling Death Eaters out there as well as Albus. They would not lose their son because they did not take every possible precaution to make sure that he was as safe as possible.

Sirius and Regulus met them at the house. "I am not sure about this but your dads have said that you insist and I guess a detour will not hurt before your move."

Severus saw his son's confusion. "We have to move you to Potter Castle. It is the only residence we know the wards Albus can not possibly get through"

They had considered it and there had only been two real options. He had to either return to school or the castle. They knew he was not ready for the school. The wards at Malfoy Manor and Spinner's End were strong but they feared Albus would find his way through them eventually. There were too many people with access to them. Remy was the only one who had control over the Potter castle wards and the school ones had been changed as well.

Remus kissed his son. "If you wish you can return to school a few days a week as you once did. Horace is back there and Professor McGonagall wants to talk."

Remy surprised them by nodding. "If I can not be home here I would prefer being back at school, but only a few days a week. I don't think I could take more."

They did not say it but they had been sure he would likely choose that option in the end. Chloe was returning to school in three days. Her parents had known that it was that or the castle. They had decided since she was still a student it would make more sense for her to be there. They were hoping that Remy would make the same choice. With the Weasley kids still away for the rest of the year till the fall, it would be hard for Chloe. Even with only a few months left.

Severus led his on to the door. "We will be at the castle with you and your friends in the summer as before. And likely your Uncle and Aunt as well."

Remy paled. "I did not put them at risk as well did I? I don't want Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy to be in danger because of me. Or Draco for that matter."

Shaking their heads they all reminded him that the Malfoys had been targets a long time. They had been spies. They were hunted by both sides. Albus might go after them because of their help for Remy but the Death Eaters would also hold a grudge against them. Lucius after all had managed to kill Rabastan. Bellatrix had managed to escape from among the carnage. She had seen Remy and the headmaster and had fled. She was positively insane and after the murder of her lover as well as her husband and brother in law, she would pose as much of a dangerous risk to them as well.

Regulus looked at him. "You let us worry about such things. You know I have joined your father in the aurors officially today. This is our job to worry about."

Remy managed a small smile and hugged his Uncle. "I am happy you became an auror Uncle Reg. Now you can watch each other's backs. Not become like Tonks."

Both brothers were hit badly with the news. Reg was closer in age to Tonks though had not had much contact since they were little. Of course only bits here and there since he came back from the dead. But they were still cousins. Sirius on the other hand had worked closely with her in the order and had trained her an auror. Tonks had surpassed him in many minds including Moody's, in skill but they always were close because of it. She was of course one of Remy's favourite relatives since he had been a little kid and nothing ever really changed that.

Severus saw Remy turn back to look at the house. "I promise one day it will finally be safe for us to come and stay home permanently"

Remy shook his head. "I am almost seventeen. At this rate I will be too old to be with you guys when it is safe for you to return home."

Severus kissed the top of his head. "You always have a place here cub. Even when married and have kids. This will always be your home."

They had castles and manors and numerous other homes between the Potters and Prince Estates but Spinner's End was home. It was where Remy was brought after being rescued from an orphanage when he was fifteen months old. It was his home for ten years and then holidays from school. It was the potions lab here where he first decided he wanted to be his Papa when he grew up. Or the sitting room here where he was first taught how to read by his Daddy. Or on Christmas night even when he became a teen they had sat with a book the three of them and read. This was home. He had always believed after Voldemort was gone they could come home. He wanted nothing more then to spend endless days in the lab with is Papa and then go have dinner and talk with Dad after.

Remus hugged him. "We miss it too cub. This was our first home after school. Where we raised out precious little boy. We will be back here one day for good."

Severus embraced them both. "And if you are married and have kids well then Grand Papa will have to make armies of snowmen with all the next generation."

Laughter and some tears were finally brought. They remembered the first few winters Remy was with them. He had insisted on armies of snowmen. Papa was the only one good enough to help him. Remy smiled at the thought of his father helping to make snowmen with the children he and Draco planned on having. He could see their little blond haired and perhaps a few black haired little kids running in the back yard, making Grandpapa do the faces for only he was good enough.

Before they apparated Remy looked back one last time. "One day we will be back. Dumbledore will not keep me from home. We will all be back here one day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moody sighed and continued to pace. He had rarely left her bedside. Her parents had been there the night as well. Many wondered why he was. He was her boss. He had a department to run. But he felt so responsible for her. He had trained Sirius and then her. He had watched her become this amazing auror. She was his protégé and so much more. They had not revealed to anyone how close they had become. They had said after the war they would. Now it seemed like the war was starting up again with a new enemy. And she was lying here in the bed. They had always convinced themselves it was only a matter of time till Voldemort was dead and they could consider more. There was always time was their line. Now Dumbledore was out there and she was fighting for her life. He wanted to go and kiss her and beg her to fight for him but he could not. He had sworn he'd let her tell her parents on her own time. Sirius suspected but her parents had no idea. So he stood there pacing along the room. Pacing and praying she could feel his presence. Prying she knew how much he needed her to fight for him and not die.

Ted looked up from his daughter and came to him. "You can sit with her if you'd like." And seeing his confusion. "She told us at lunch yesterday."

Andromeda had stood. "It was a definite shock due to your age and we admit we definitely were not in favour them but we can see how much you care for her."

He had known Tonks had been scared to tell them. She had been scared to say she was with a man older then her own father. One who was quite disfigured. She had not cared bout his looks or his age. She knew his injuries were signs of his bravery in two wars. He himself had told her maybe her parents were right and she needed to find someone younger. But she had refused to listen. He had admitted he was willing to marry and have kids when the war was over. He had bought a ring. He had even bought a small house from Sirius, the best he could afford. He had planned on proposing the day the trial ended. What a fool he had been to believe it was over.

Moody sunk down on the edge of the bed and showed the couple the ring and told them. And then looked at her. "So you need to wake and get better."

Andromeda surprised him by putting a hand on his arm. "We will support the marriage when she wakes and says yes. You have been good for her. We see that."

The door opened as he was putting the ring box away and he was not surprised to see who came in. He had been told Remy would be coming with his three dads and his Uncle. He knew how close not only the Black brothers were to their cousin but Remy as well to Tonks. The Malfoys had come that morning before Lucius had taken Draco back to school. They knew he would be safer there. He knew the Potter twins were headed for their castle or school, Remy he was not sure which one.

Moody motioned him over. "She has not woken yet but I am sure she would be happy to know you were here Remy. She cares about you deeply."

Remy put a stuffed dog he had bought down. "I can't be here with you. They are taking me to the castle but this will keep me with you while I am gone."

Quietly as Remy was talking to his cousin Moody explained what they knew. She had come across Albus when he had been attacking some of the wizards in the regulation of magical creatures department which he had been forced to go through. They were paper pushers and few knew much defence. She had probably saved a number of lives but she had suffered for it. She had lost a lot of blood from a number of severing charms, suffered a serious blow to the head and one of her three broken ribs had pierced her lung. The damage had all been repaired but the blow to the head had sent her into a coma and it was now a waiting game.

Moody pointed at the box on the table. "Cornelius acting fast/ Already awarded her the Order of Merlin second class. He seems to think she will not make it."

They knew the order was usually only give immediately if the recipient was likely to die. "He is not a healer. He does not know everything." Severus pointed out.

In his own way Cornelius had made things harder for the family. He had not been intending it but they had enough doubts in their own mind. They knew what this meant. They assumed that he had heard rumours that the healers were not sure when or if she would pull through. He wanted the people to rally. He knew that many people would still see Albus as a hero no matter what he had done. They needed him to be seen as the monster he was. The medal was a good PR move. It was just not a very human thing to do to her family and those who cared about her. He might as well in their minds offered to pay for the burial stone.

Sirius bent down and kissed her. "You know cousin if you needed some time off work there was easier ways to do it. Ask Remy, he knows what it feels like."

Remy nodded. "You are not the first. You remember I spent weeks in a hospital with a skull fracture. I survive that, you will too. We need you, I need you cousin."

There had always been a time when they knew the war would hit more and more close to home. Until now Remy had been the one it hit. He had not watched anyone he loved or really cared about be killed. The order had lost two members but not ones he had known well. Remy could deal with the fear of his life being at risk, but other then his sister, this was the first time he had been on this side of things.

He looked at his dads and shook his head. "When I go back to school for a few days a week soon, I have to apologize to Draco. I know how he feels finally."

Severus kissed him on the top of the head. "And us cub. It definitely is not easy watching someone you love dearly in a hospital bed. You have been way too often."

They knew the world would likely get one of the brightest young healers in a long time because of him. Draco had been inspired to be a healer because of Remy. Even before they started dating. Well only in part though because of all of his hospital stays. He had also seen Remy in the lb and had an interest but knew he had none of the talent to be a master like Remy. He had instead seen another career path. He would be working with Poppy in the infirmary next year for some experience.

Sirius looked at his godson. "We need to get you out of here and up to the castle Remy. It is not too safe for any of us right now for you stay here too long."

Moody saw his concern. "I will keep you posted on how your cousin is doing I promise. You know your Uncle Moody always keeps his word."

Hugging the man and not caring if he was a few months away from being an adult and a bit too old for it, Remy was grateful. He had seen what the other adults had not seen until recently. He knew even before Sirius that there was some attraction between the two. He thought it was cool if his cousin and honorary Uncle wed. He just hoped that Tonks would survive and that this new war would end soon enough that the two of them would have a chance at it.

Moody bent down and kissed her brow. "You see you have far too many people who love you. You are not allowed to give up on me or them. You hear me?"

He was not sure if she heard or it was a reflex but the hand nearest his squeezed his fingers. He took it as a sign. He had never in his life been a man for miracles, signs or anything else but right now he was desperate. After fifty years on this planet he had found someone to love and who loved him back. He did not care age or condition he was in. She loved him back and that was all that mattered. He just needed her to wake up for him now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was pacing. He had no idea if this would work. He had not even been sure this letter was not a trap. But he needed to try something. His attack to get out of the ministry basically ensured he had lost any real public support. The people would no longer think the minister had lost it. He was not stupid. Like Voldemort he knew he needed people for the grunt work. He should have used them before. He had got his hands dirty when he did not need to. Now he was a criminal. He had never intended to turn dark. He would have been minister as he always should have been. But the brats had ruined that for him. Power should not have been too much to ask for. After all he had scarified for the world. He deserved that much. And he would take it.

He watched as she walked into the room with about six other women and men behind her. "So this is all that is left of the once great and strong Death Eaters?"

Bella nodded and surprised him by bowing her head. "The mark is gone and we need a new leader. We know all too well we do. We have come to you."

Albus smiled. "I know the spell he used for the mark. If you are willing to serve me I will brand you as he did. Are you still willing and to take an oath?"

Everyone of them stepped forward and rolled up their sleeve. One by one he made them swear an oath on their magic to him, learning where Voldemort had failed, and branded them with the crest of the Dumbledore family. They were his now. Tom has some good ideas but he would learn from the fool's mistakes he swore.

Bella came to his side. "This is Lestrange Manor before but it will be Dumbledore Manor. We will help you regain your power My Lord."

Albus pulled her in close. "Good but I want one more thing. Our target is Remy Snape. I don't want him dead, I want him collared and presented to me."

He would not tell him his plans for the boy. The boy would likely end up dead if he did. He thought Tom had some good ideas about the child. He had thought about them himself when Remy had been so helpless and chained in the dungeons. He just needed the boy delivered to him alive.

He turned to Bellatrix. "Tom was right to name you his consort and lover. You are definitely a woman of power. How would you like to be mine?"

Bellatrix kissed him. "Only if I get the same perks like sharing your bed as well. I want to be your consort and not just your right hand woman."

Laughing he scooped her up and carried her as directed to the master bedroom once shared with Rodolphus. It had been too many years. He could handle her terms. He could have a worse consort. But he would not share his powers equally of course. Never. But as he sunk into her his mind was on Remy.


	3. proposals of two kinds

Neither of them knew for sure why they had been summoned but they had their suspicions. At least Severus did. Remus was not so sure about himself. But Remy had wanted to see his friends and they brought him to school. He had been shaken after seeing Tonks two days before. No word had come yet of her condition since. They thought it would be a good distraction and really they did not have a problem meeting with Minerva and finding out what was going on. She had become defacto leader of the order for now as they needed someone at the helm. It seemed to go hand in hand with leading the school. She had been at Albus' right hand in school and order for so long. She had not known about things like his kidnapping of Remy but his above board leadership she had known.

As they walked up from the front gates they could see for the first time since the hospital Remy was relaxed a bit. They thought it might be better if he apprenticed here full time but they knew he would not. Right now he did not want to be away from his dads. Besides he wanted to apprentice with his Papa.

Severus saw his son's eyes on the forest. "We will take you to the forest on your way out. I am sure your brothers will be as happy to see you as you will be."

Remy smiled slightly and nodded. "It will be nice when I return to apprenticing here a few days to continue training with them and everything else. I miss quidditch."

The quidditch year had been cancelled early on that year but they assumed it would resume in the fall. They were glad Remy was thinking about it. They were glad for a time he was thinking of something beyond Albus. Their son had never really been able to have a normal school time. They would do all they could to ensure what bit of normalcy he could get he was granted. They were like any parents; they wanted the best life possible for their son.

They were met at the door by both Draco and Chloe and Remy soon had his arms full of them both, his sister first. "I missed you too little sis."

Chloe pulled back and smiled. "Now that the world knows we are twins we can actually stop pretending we hate each other. It will definitely be a nice change."

Remy kissed her on the cheek. "It definitely will be nice to have more then just Draco knows how close we are. That is for sure."

The twins had of course graduated. And while the twins had their shop in town Remy knew he could not see them often. Seniors used to have the right to leave campus evenings and weekends. That had changed with Voldemort but they had assumed when he was destroyed it would be reinstated. But that went out the window. His dads assured him he would get to see the twins with them and that Fred and George would likely come to school. The Weasleys would likely be sending their kids to Potter Castle that summer as Ginny and Ron were being permitted to return in July even with Albus on the run. Sadly they knew Remy would be the target.

Draco pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. "I missed you. I am so happy you will be returning to school a few days a week like before."

Remy held his boyfriend close to his chest. "I have missed you too even if it has only been a few days. Next week I promise I am back a few days a week."

Draco rested his head against Remy's shoulder. "I am just grateful that you are at the castle and here. I could not stand the thought of losing you."

Holding Draco in his arms Remy echoed the thoughts. His concerns about his Aunt and Uncle were reflected in Draco. He could not stand risking Draco. They had been friends first. They had their first play date with Neville when they were little kids. Draco was his heart and soul. He could not wait to marry Draco and to see his beautiful husband rounding with their first baby. He knew they were not even seventeen and that was some years down the road but he definitely pictured it.

Remus drew his son away. "The headmistress is expecting the three of us. You can have some time with Draco before we leave, we promise."

Remy kissed Draco one last time. "I promise I won't let them pull me away from here without at least one more snog."

Groans came from his dads as he was led into the school. But he knew they were kidding. They loved Draco as a son and waned him officially as one in the future. But as he often groaned when they were being loving and public displays, he often groaned as well. They led him up to the headmaster's office. He shuddered with memories but he reminded himself that it was now the headmistress' office. His Aunt Minnie as he called her since he was little though not at school of course. The woman had always cared about him and he knew he did not have to fear of her the way he had the headmaster.

Minerva smiled when they came in. "I am happy that the three of you have agreed to come. Horace and I have a few things to discus with you. A few offers really."

Severus had not at first noted Remy's mentor was there but he was not really surprised. "We were definitely intrigued by the invitation."

Minerva motioned for them to sit. "We all know the school is the bet place for Remy right now and I have decided to offer the two of you a place here at school."

Intrigued they listened. Horace had planned on retiring last year until he had agreed to apprentice Remy. He had agreed to stay on for two more years after this so Remy would be able to take over his job. But he knew Remy would rather have studied with his Papa, he was no fool. He was offering to retire and allow Severus to take over as the new potions master. Severus could either teach for two year like Horace or teach there until Remy was done his entire apprenticeship, which would be another six years as he was done just his first in June. They knew he preferred his work with the hospital and was never much for teaching but they offered.

Severus shared a look with his husband and on. "If you mean it Horace I will take over but only long enough for my son to teach. I will continue with him after."

Remy knew his dad meant he would train him to become a master, even after he was a professor. "Professor Slughorn are you sure? I have been honoured to....."

Horace cut him off and shook his head. "I am not insulted my boy, I assure you. I definitely understand wanting to work with your Papa. I am very proud of you."

Surprisingly Remy got up and hugged the man. He had always joked about his skill and the slug club but he respected the man. The man had trained him and offered him a lot of advice. He had put his career on the line to protect Remy against Albus. He admitted he was much happier to train with his Papa but he never waned the man to think for one moment he had not appreciated all of the time and attention he had put into training Remy. It had meant a lot to him. It turned out Horace was not leaving all together. He decided to stay on as head of Slytherin and oddly been promoted to deputy headmaster. The school had been his life for so many years. They had considered making Severus head of Slytherin as he had been a snake but with his son still a lion and quidditch captain, they thought it would be odd for him.

Minerva had a surprise for Remus. "Since your husband is here we thought you'd be a good choice to be the new head of Gryffindor and perhaps tutor the kids."

Remus was surprised for until Horace right now, heads were always professors. "Well if my husband and son will be here full time I would be honoured to do both."

The head of Slytherin would be dealt with later but they assumed Remus and Severus would remain here until Remy was ready to teach a year after he graduated and he would likely be happy to take over Gryffindor. Remus could continue to write texts and he would be tutoring for Ewan and Filius' senior classes it was decided, and for now Severus would limit his work for the hospital to teach and apprentice his son. He would be more then happy to return his usual work when Remy was ready to teach. He loved apprenticing his son but being a teacher had never been a career path he had considered.

Minerva smiled. "We will have apartments ready for the three of you for next week. I assume with your dads here, you will be here full time now."

Remy nodded and was not surprised when she assumed he would live with his dads. He could have moved into the dorms again full time but he wanted to be with his dads. Severus needed to be near his lab so the family would be down in the dungeons it had been decided. Remus agreed that it made more sense for he would spend less time in Gryffindor tower then his husband and son would spend in the lab. Minerva was pleased her plans had worked. She knew it would be safer for Remy and it would also be good for the school as well. Unlike Albus she wanted Remy here at the school for his safety and not for her own schemes or needs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor practically ran to the hospital room. He had been convinced to go back to his office. He had a department to run he was reminded. Tonks would not have wanted him to stay away from it. The new threat to her cousin was definitely to have been at the core of her concerns. He knew her parents and cousins would be with her at any given time. They had sworn to him if anything happened they would summon him from the office. He had only been at work for a few hours when a floo call had come in. He had not been told anything except that he was needed back at the hospital. His pulse was racing. He desperately hoped it was not bad. When he raced into the room he saw the Black brothers and her parents there but before he could ask what was wrong he heard an amazing voice.

Tonks had slowly been coming around and her eyes fluttered open as he came in. "Alastor?"

He sunk down onto the bed and since the oxygen mask was gone kissed her tenderly. "Yes Dori, I am here. You are never allowed to scare me like that again."

The thought of Moody being scared often made people laugh. But those who knew him knew it was actually not uncommon. Tonks and Remy brought it out. The woman he loved and the boy he considered his nephew. He would rather have faced an army of Death Eaters then see her in this bed fighting for her life. The healer smiled and as he held her hand the healer ran a diagnostic. The other injuries had already healed but the doctor assured them the head injury had as well. Like Remy had when he had fractured his skill back in second year, Tonks would need to stay there a week or so. She would not be able to return to work for a few months probably but she would be safe to do so.

Alastor took out the box he had on him. "I know we said we'd wait till the war is over but I love you Dori, I love you more then life, I want to marry you."

Tonks had tears in her eyes and she nodded. "Yes."

As he slipped the ring on to her hand he knew that if he died the next day he would die happy. But he planned on living for a long time. He had more incentive to bring Albus down. Not only because the man was the reason that Tonks was in this bed. But because he wanted the world safe. He wanted the world safe to raise kids with her. He had loved watching Remy grow up. And he realized just how much he wanted to see a son or daughter of his own grow up. He swore they would have it. Tonks looked a bit worried at her parents but they both came and hugged her. They reassured her that this scare had shown them what was important in life.

Sirius clapped Moody on the back. "I should have known when you bought the cottage from me. You should have told me, I'd have given you a bigger house."

Moody shook his head. "I can support my wife thank you. The house is plenty big. Besides the other estates belong to you and your brother, and Remy when you die."

Laughing at his cousin's shock Sirius let her fiancé explain he had bought a house. Sirius reminded him that the Blacks had two dozen houses and even with the few that were Reg's now and the two he had left to Chloe, Remy would own over a dozen homes when he died. Not to mention the dozen or more he got from the Potters. Tonks was a member of the Black family from her mother and she deserved a home from the family estates. He wanted them to have a place to raise a family.

Moody explained the cottage he had bought from Sirius. "I know it is not too grand it is four bedrooms. But I wanted to have something to offer you, not a flat."

Tonks cut him off with a kiss. "You offer me yourself. You are an amazing man and I love you. I would have lived in a box with you. The cottage will be perfect."

They spoke for some time and Tonks was shocked when her mother started talking wedding plans. She had hoped her parents would come to accept Alastor. But she had not been sure they would be all for it like this. The age and his physical condition had always been an issue. But she could see her parents truly meant it. They found themselves agreeing to allow her family to at least throw them a proper wedding. They would be wed that summer though a family would wait till after Albus was finally arrested and dealt with once and for all. They would not bring another generation into this war. They would not risk that for anything

Sirius looked at her. "You will be moving to Potter Castle when you are out of here. Remy and his dads insist. At least until you are better and back on the job."

Alastor saw she was about to protest but cut her off. "You know Albus might want to finish the job. Please just until you are back to fighting condition, do this."

Hearing the concern in hi voice and seeing the pleading looks in her parents' and cousins' faces she agreed. She knew they were right. She would be in no condition for protecting herself for some time. Albus was no simple enemy. And they were worried that Albus would go after those closest to Remy. They had not told her but they had learned recently that the man had joined forces with the remaining Death Eater. They had been concerned about Remy but they were worried Albus was going to turn into Tom. He had been stripped of his power and they had a feeling he would want it back, and would no longer settle for the school alone any more.

Sirius turned for the door. "I swore to my son I would send word when you woke and he will be excited to hear the two of you will be married."

Tonks noticed the stuffed dog and knew it was from Remy. "Thank Remy for this and assure him I want him there. I guess I will be his honorary Aunt now."

Smiles spread across the other faces. Moody pointed out that he would now be Remy's cousin and not just honorary Uncle. They both would want the boy at their wedding. He meant a lot to both of them. And they both had every intention of keeping him safe. They would not allow Albus to keep the promise that he did in blood. They believed he meant he would finish what Tom started with trying to kill Remy. They had no idea what the man had really meant by it. But a few of them had their concerns and their suspicions. They would not voice them. They did not want to worry anyone else unless they knew for sure.

Tonks was starting to drift off for she was still exhausted so Alastor kissed her on the brow. "Sleep, we can talk about our wedding soon enough. You need rest."

She clung to his hand though for a moment. "I don't need you to watch me sleep. There is time enough for that. Go help find that man and keep my cousin safe."

Watching her drift off he was reminded of the others saying he needed to go to work. They had been right. Tonks would want him to continue the search for Albus. And not just for her cousin's sake. He knew though she was not saying it, she was scared. She had been nearly killed. She had not thought twice of standing to protect an office full of paper pushers who would have surely been slaughtered if not for her, at least a few of them, but she was still shaken by this. He wanted to tear the man apart and for the first time in his life it was personal. He had always been able to remove himself personally from his work except when it came to Remy. The boy brought out this side in him as well. But with Tonks it was even deeper. He would have done anything to ensure she was safe and never went through this again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was sitting in what had become his throne room he decided. He had seen Riddle Manor. The place had been falling down. The formerly named Lestrange manor was grand. Not as grand as Malfoy manor or Potter Castle perhaps. But definitely grand enough that it would do. He planned on the minister's mansion within a few months and then who knows. Unlike Tom he had no plans to stop with the UK. He would have Europe under his control in a year. He was not about to slaughter muggles and muggle borns like Tom. He was not a monster or insane. But he would rule them. Tom was right in one thing, those with power deserved to rule. He was the powerful lord now and he would rule the world. He should thank the Potter twins; they had ensured he saw where his true destiny was.

He ran a hand down the inner thighs of Bellatrix who sat in his lap. She was definitely a good ally to keep around and good in the bed but he was imagining someone else. He wanted someone much younger and with different parts. Remy was not the goal of his fight. He was just a lovely little prize to go with it. He would rule Europe and the boy would spend the rest of his life at his feet and in his bed, his little precious pet. He would make the boy watch his boyfriend and family die first.

He looked out at his men which had over tripled in number since Bellatrix brought her group. "Any news for me on the Potter twins?"

One of the former ministry employees and his newest recruit bowed their head. "They have both returned to the school. It seems both the boy's dads are with him."

It made him nearly laugh to hear Severus was going to be teaching. There was definitely nothing more idiotic. The man did not have the patience. He loved his son and teaching him but Remy was different then most kids. Classrooms full of kids around cauldrons, Severus would last a week he was sure. The man did not mind kids; he loved Remy's friends and spent time with them, but not in his lab that was for sure.

The man though added. "We also received word that the auror you attacked in the magical creatures department has woken up from her coma."

Albus smirked at the reminder of Tonks. "Very well. I want to have you keep an eye on her. I want the members of my former order be the first to die."

The man bowed. "I will My Lord but rumour has it she is engaged to Alastor Moody and you know he will have full guards on his fiancé's room."

Albus was shocked by the news. "I don't care what you have to do. I want a way in there. You know they will take her away to a safe house when she is healthy."

He intended to allow most people to live. Powerful wizards would be given the choice to join him or not. He would not mass enslave people. But any real resistance he would wipe out. He did have some standards unlike Tom. He was not insane like Tom he kept telling himself. The order had betrayed him and they would be the first to go. They would be the main resistance. If he wiped them out there would be no leaders against him. Tonks standing like a fool in his way in the ministry had just ensured she would be the first to go. He hoped he was there to see Moody's face when he watched his fiancé die in his arms. He was happy the two were engaged. It would make it so much sweeter. He knew Moody would be reckless when he came after him.

He looked at the others. "I want to be there when we take her down Moody is mine. The orders new official leader may be Minerva but I know who it really will be."

Bellatrix nodded. "You know my cousins will step up if Moody died. I hope you will keep your promise to let me kill them and my snivelling sisters and husbands."

Albus kissed her. "I am sorry I can not let you have your niece as well but you can have the others as a wedding gift my love. We could have a double wedding."

He planned on making Bellatrix his proper consort. He would have Remy as his pet but he would not have illegitimate bastards for heir. He had a feeling Bellatrix was already pregnant or would be soon. They were to be wed by the end of the week. It was just the start of his plans to do what Tom had failed to do.


	4. a death hits close to home

Remy and his dads arrived on Sunday to move onto campus. The old apartments down in the dungeons were ready. They had a private potions lab attached. Remy was happy to return. They arrived early in the day and no one saw them. Remy wanted to surprise his friends at dinner. Draco was the only one who knew they were coming back. The new teacher was to be announced that night as well. Remy knew his friends would be shocked to hear Severus was teaching. Remy could not wait to see his dad trying to teach. He knew deep down he would be Professor Snape a year after graduation. There was no way his Papa would ever last longer then that. He loved his Papa dearly but the man did not have the patience of a teacher in him.

He smiled when they entered into their new sitting room. "I know Spinner's End is no where near big but living here will be a change."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You lived in dorms for years. It should not be that big of a change for you. Besides you will have a private room."

He would have in fact been in a sixth year prefect room of his own but here he would have his own bathroom unlike a prefect. He was surprised to find while new the furnishings here were made to look like home for them to feel more comfortable. Three walls were bookcases except for the entrance to the hallways, as they were in the dungeons and did not have any windows of course. The lone wall without the mahogany bookcases had a number of pictures of Remy with his dads, friends and family all over the wall. Harry knew it was made in coloring and set up to feel like the lounge back home but it just made him feel more homesick.

Knowing his son's mind Remus kissed his head. "Why don't you go check your new bedroom? I am told it is the last door on the left."

Remy nodded and headed down the hall "Thanks."

There was an office for Remus next to his and the entrance to the potions lab across from that. Severus' office was for student to come to and was situated between the private potions lab and the classroom so he did not actually have to go into the hall at any time. The door across from Remy's room was his dads. He was expecting since they had his school things sent to find them unpacked. He did but he found more. Draco sat smiling on the bed with Dragon curled up in his lap. Remy had his old cat brought since no one but the elves would be at home any more. The grouchy cat did not seem to have had trouble settling into life there.

Draco pulled him down into a long passionate kiss. "I am so happy your dads decided to take the jobs and you will be here full time."

Remy sunk down with him on the bed. "You do realize Draco that my dads are right through that door."

Draco smirked. "You do realize I was made prefect after you left school and you are still a lion."

They had never got past a kiss before but they both knew they were starting to get to that point in their relationship as of late. Remy knew there were younger students who did it in the alcoves. He and Draco had always held back from going further. But now that they were approaching seventeen and had been going out for years, neither could deny that they were very close to wanting to take that next step, if not there already.

Remy ran his mouth down his boyfriend's neck. "I think maybe we should start getting me settled in here or I am sure my dads will get some kind of show from us."

Draco reluctantly agreed. "I might be hurt about you wanting to make sure your right books were brought but I agree. I do not want my Uncles to walk in on us."

Laughing Remy admitted how odd sometimes it sounded. They both called their future in laws their Aunt and Uncle, or in Draco's case Uncles. But they would not have it any other way. The fact that they had been family first just made it more special for the both of them. Their parents had once been concerned it would make things harder if it did not work out. Bu they had quickly realized that the boys early on before they saw they were soul mates, would still be fiends if they had broken up with each other. They had been best friends for too long before for them to allow something like this to break them apart.

Remy looked around the room. "I am actually relieved that this looks nothing like my room at home."

Draco helped him put some of his books away for it was not all unpacked yet. "Definitely not. Your bedroom back home is so filled with natural light."

The room had a huge canopy bed done in Gryffindor colors with his trunk at the end and a wall of bookcases. There was a desk and since it was in the dungeons he had a fireplace and there were two armchairs in front of it. There was a spell on the wardrobe that looked like the view from his old dorm room of the quidditch pitch but it was not the same as a real window. His bedroom at home had been such a perfect nursery as it had such wonderful light, his dads had always told him.

Severus stuck his head in the door. "Should we be worried that our nephew snuck into our son's bedroom? The painting just told us we had a visitor."

Draco hugged his Uncle and godfather. "No Uncle Sev. Sorry I just knew Remy would be happy to have me here after having to leave your house again."

Kissing his godson on the head Severus assured him he had only been joking. They had been pleased he had come. He too had noticed his son's reaction. Minerva had likely thought making the rooms look like their house which she had seen before would help them make them feel more at home. And with time it likely would. But right now Remy was dealing with the fact that once again the danger of the world had driven him from the safety of the place he had called home all of his life. They kept reminding him even when married and a dad he would be welcome back there but it would never be the same.

Remus popped his head in as well. "Draco you are welcome to join us for lunch. We are to make our grand entrance at dinner time tonight."

Draco smiled and accepted the invitation. "No one knows I swear. I have had quite the hard time keeping it from Susan and the others though."

That brought a smile back for Remy who was excited to see his friends more often then in the past. It would be different being here seven days a week. He was going to be doing ancient runes and he planned on helping Ewan with his classes as had been the initial plan before Remy was only at school three days a week. Remy's father and Uncle would be there often as well. The order and the ministry were going to have people on campus and school until Albus was caught. They knew that the school wards were the strongest out there but there was still a slight concern that Albus might know a way in o he would trick people into doing his dirty work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only a few days after Tonks had woken up. Alastor was with her almost every night after work but that evening he was at the office later then usual. He had asked her cousin Regulus to go and see her. He knew one or both of her parents would be there and there was guard detail of course but he still was worried. He would not really relax until she was released from the hospital and she go to Potter Castle. She had argued against it more then once since she had woken up but her fiancé and her cousins and parents were not taking no for an answer. They wanted her as safe as possible. She could be her stubborn auror self when she was back to work.

Regulus had gone for coffee as Andromeda was sitting by her daughter and was surprised when he saw one of the guards. "What are you doing down here?"

The man was stunned. "I should ask you the same thing sir. You told me to go get you and Mrs Tonks something to drink. You said you had the room."

Realizing that someone was there disguised as him and going into panic mode Regulus raced back towards the room. Alastor would kill him if anything happened to his fiance but he was not sure he would need the man to kill him. He had sworn to be watching over his cousin. Not that he could have known someone would come in looking like him. But the guilt and all of the other emotions were running through his mind. His adrenaline was pumping as he entered the room. He looked like he was sanding in front of the mirror. There was a pillow in the man's hand and he could see there was a body that was lying on the floor.

The man was not fast enough and Regulus sent a stunner at him and turned to the guard. "Send word to the ministry. Get Alastor and a detachment here now."

The man bowed his head. "I will have a doctor sent in right away as well."

Making sure his double was in magic binds he raced across the room to the bed where his cousin was. Her oxygen from her nose had been removed and the monitoring spells had been turned off so they would not alert the doctors. He reached down and felt her pulse and was relieved to see that the man had not got to Tonks. He could see even without medical training that she had been unconscious for she was sedated as she was most nights.

A doctor came into the room. "One of the guards told us that she had been attacked. How is she?"

Regulus moved from the bed side remembering Andromeda suddenly with a sickening pang. "She was not touched but her mother....."

He knelt down next to his cousin who he saw was not as lucky as her daughter. He knew it was bad when he saw the blood all over the floor. He prayed desperately she was okay but before he could check for a pulse he noticed that while she had sustained at least two other wounds, she had her throat slit. She had likely been dead before she had even hit the floor, the blood from a major gush to an artery along her leg. He knew she had been taken by surprise as her wand had not even been out.

Alastor came racing into the room as he had bee on his way from work already. "How is she Reg? I have been told that someone looking like you....."

Regulus looked up. "Tonks is okay but Andromeda has been killed. Her throat was slit."

He had not meant it to be like that but he had not realized Ted was in the doorway until it was too late. He had definitely wanted to tell the man in a better way that his wife of nearly thirty years had been murdered at their daughter's bed side. Ted fainted with the news and would have hit the ground but one of the other aurors had caught him from behind and helped to direct him into a chair.

Regulus looked at Alastor as the body was seen too. "I have a feeling that there is a spy in your office some where. Someone knew I was going to be here."

Moody paled and nodded. "I am going to make arrangements for Tonks to be moved tonight to the castle. I don't even know how I am going to tell her the news."

They both looked at Tonks and knew that she would blame herself. She was like Remy in that way. She would blame herself for things that were not her fault. Remy would have guilt too when he heard his Aunt Annie had been killed. He would blame himself for every death in this new war. He had always been close to Tonks and her parents and Regulus knew his nephew would be hit hard with the news of her death. He would have waited but it would hit the news soon and he would rather him hear the news from someone he was close to, then in the newspaper.

Moody looked at the attacker who was being moved away and who they could see the spell was removed from. "I guess we do not need to ask who the spy was."

Regulus recognized a rookie from their department. "We should still watch more carefully, if there was one there is a chance there is more. You need to move her."

They knew that if Albus had one rookie in the department there was a good chance there was more. There were many recent graduates from school who were in the ministy now. There was no telling how many of the man's former students had turned to him. Moody recognized the man as a Slytherin student who had graduated two yeas before and who both of his parents had got the kiss as Death Eaters though his older brother had fought on their side and this kid not at all.

Regulus headed for the doors. "I will make a report or what ever when I get back. My nephew should hear this from me and not in the paper."

Moody nodded. "I will inform your brother and the Malfoys who are all in Potter Castle. I will be arranging to take her up there as soon as possible."

He knew that Sirius and the others would be shaken. Narcissa and her sister were of course very close. But Remy would need him right now. He could have gone for his brother first and taken Sirius but there would have been too many questions. He knew that Sirius would likely end up at school anyways as soon as Moody brought Tonks and her dad and he knew that his son would be in need of him.

Regulus shook his head before he apparated. "The first week of the war and he has already lost a family member. This is going to be so much worse then Voldemort."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy smiled when he walked into the Great Hall with Draco and his dads. He could see the shock on everyone's faces. The headmistress had just made the announcement of the new potions professor and DADA tutor. Though those who knew Severus were shocked it was Remy who drew most eyes. Chloe as well as his friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw all scrambled from their seats and ran to his side Hermione and Susan and Luna all buried him in hugs but the others were soon to follow. Remy felt good being able to hug his sister in public. It was definitely a nice change for this year.

Neville clapped him on the back. "We are so glad to have you back. This is cool. We knew you wee coming back in the fall but full time and now?"

Remy smiled and nodded. "Papa and Dad could not turn down the job offers and since we had to be at the castle or here, it jus made sense for us to return now."

Draco was getting a number of looks for they all knew he had not told anyone. There was no way he had not known that his boyfriend was coming back to school. He shrugged and said he was not going to break a promise to his boyfriend to keep his mouth shut. Besides he loved the look of shock and delight in the faces when they had seen him come into the room. They were celebrating his return when another person came in that brought down the mood.

Remy turned to see his Uncle come in and he was shocked. "Hey Uncle Reg, I did not know you were coming for a visit. I was the one suppose to make the surprise."

Reg hugged him but shared a look with his dads. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but I need to talk to you and your dads for a bit."

He was shocked but he followed his Uncle into the staff room. Remy knew something was wrong. But nothing prepared him for the news. When he heard about his Aunt's death he nearly fainted. He had seen many die during the war but this was his first person he loved and cared about. He sagged against his Uncle's arms and Draco who had been brought in with them, was crying in Severus' arms.

Remy was muffled for he had his head buried against his Uncle. "Why? I don't get why they attacked her. She was not even in the order."

Regulus kissed his head. "The man went after Tonks to likely finish the job Albus started. Andromeda got in the way. I am sorry; I got there too late to save her."

They all knew that he would be leaving together. They had been at school days only but there was no doubt thy would head for the castle. Remy wanted his father as well badly and Draco needed his parents. The boys were both shaken to the core by the news.

Remy was sobbing. "It is my fault. My Aunt is dead because of me. If I just let Albus hand me over, this would all be over and no one else would die."

Remus held his son from behind. "No. The entire world would be facing death. Your sister defeated Voldemort because of your aid. None of this is your fault. None."

Held in the arm of his father and Uncle Remy just cried. Both men wished that they could convince Remy there were right but they knew it would not be easy. The guilt he felt over the ministry attack was nothing compared to this. There may have been more deaths then but this was someone he knew and loved personally.


	5. do we take the next step?

Sirius was waiting with Ted and Moody as well as Tonks when his brother arrived with Remy and his dads. Draco and the Malfoy had also come. He was not surprised to find his son crying but a little surprised it was his Uncle and not one of his dads he was clutching at. The moment though Remy sees him he has his arms full of his son. He thought it likely had to do with who died. Andromeda was his family through the Blacks. Right now he did not care for what reason. He hated seeing his son upset for any reason and he just wanted to comfort his tears.

Moody appeared in the doorway. "Good you have arrived. Dori is asking for you Remy."

Remy drew away from his father' arms slightly. "Where is she?"

They led him through the castle and up the bedrooms in the main wing. Sirius and the others left him and Moody at the door. Remy went into the room where an exhausted Ted was sitting next to his daughter. Remy almost turned around and left. He felt wrong being here. They were grieving because of him. They all were. His family, his father, his boyfriend, all because of him. He knew he could not refuse though. He owed it to them to face them. He was prepared to be screamed at.

Tonks looked at him. "Come here Remy please." And when he came and sat down next to her he squeezed his hand. "This is not your fault Remy."

Remy shook his head. "Dumbledore is out for blood because of me. He wants to kill the world because of me. Aunt Annie......"

Ted cut him off. "Your Aunt loved you and our daughter. She died protecting our daughter. Her sacrifice will not be down played. It was not your fault Remy."

He did not need to ask how they knew. The guilt as he looked at them had been so clear. They also knew him too well. He had too good a heart sometimes. Tonks knew he had blamed himself when she was attacked. The message in blood had not helped of course. But they needed him to understand they did not blame him for either. They knew he would grow dangerous if he blamed himself. He would try and be the hero any way. They could not let him sacrifice himself.

Tonks kissed his cheek. "This is not about you. If it was he would just go after you. He wanted power, he always did. He won't stop with you. You know he won't."

Remy was trembling. "You don't know that. Maybe he will. I am the one who cost him the school. I can't take if anyone else I love dies because of me. I can't."

They had all lost people. They had known people in both wars who had died. Classmates and order members. They had all suffered lost. But until now not Remy. He had faced death. He had been nearly killed several times. But this was different. He was willing to die for the war. He was not willing to sacrifice those he loved. The names were no longer faceless. It was no longer a photo and wondering about the family they had left behind. He was part of that family left behind. The woman had been there for him since he was a baby. He had visited the Tonks' home over the years. They had come to all of his birthdays. They were his family as much as Draco's. He knew Tonks was getting married. She and Moody were talking kids. Andromeda should have been there to see her grandchildren.

Remy looked down at the ring on her hand. "Your mother should be here to help walk you down the aisle. To give you baby advice. To hold her grandchildren."

Moody spoke. "We have decided when we have a daughter to name her Andromeda. And we would like you to be a godfather. Our children will always know her."

Remy shook his head. "I don't deserve the honour. Your children when you have them should have had their grandmother. I can't let you honour me. I don't...."

Tonks reached up and hugged him. "You deserve it. It will be after this is all over before we start having kids but you can not refuse a request. Our first child, Remy."

From behind Sirius wrapped his arms around Remy and held him against his chest. They knew he would be an amazing godfather. An amazing father one day. They hoped it would be months and not years. They prayed this would not turn into a war like the last two. They hoped maybe this time next year to be pregnant. They knew the odds were in their favour more this time. Dumbledore had fewer men. He had less organization. And as odd as it sounded, he was crazier. Voldemort had set goals in mind. Dumbledore was driven to his need to get Remy. Voldemort knew Chloe would come to him in the end and was satisfied with that. They would not use Remy as a target. They would not do what Albus had tried to do to him. But they knew as much as they hated to admit it, Remy would be the key this time.

Remy finally spoke. "If you have a baby girl I will agree to be her godfather, if there is an Andromeda Moody I will be her godfather and tell her about her Grandma."

Tonks squeezed his hand. "Thank you Remy. I think a son would want to know about her and would be honoured to have you as well but I will be satisfied with that."

It seemed odd to be talking about a baby and a future. It seemed so odd to be talking godparents. Andromeda had been dead hours only. She was not even buried. But looking at Ted they knew Andromeda would have wanted this. She had been so happy her daughter was getting married. She had been so happy with the thought of becoming a grandmother when this war was over. She had been talking wedding plans with Tonks only hours before she had died. Ted agreed with his daughter in this path of talking. He knew his wife would have wanted it.

Sirius took his son up from the edge of the bed. "You have had a long day and need some sleep. Your cousin will be here from now on."

Remy bent down and kissed her on the brow. "I am sorry."

As she watched her cousins leave Tonks felt such a pang. She knew her mother would be angry. She would be mad that Remy felt guilt. Andromeda died for someone but it had not been for Remy, not because of him. She had died for her defenceless daughter lying in a hospital bed. If anyone should feel guilt it was Tonks. She was an auror and it had in the end been her mother who had died protecting her. She was a grown woman. Her fiancé and father had tried to calm her guilt but she was not much better then Remy was with handling the pressure of thinking someone was dead because of them.

Tonks kissed her fiancé. "I want to marry you but I don't think I can do it this summer. Not after this. Mom had all of these plans."

Ted ran a hand through his daughter's hair. "She would want you to. She will be at our side when I walk you down the aisle. You wed when you're ready Dora."

Sinking down Moody assured his fiancé he would wait ten years if he had to. He would wait till Harry was ready to wed. He understood her pain over the loss. He wanted the day to be as special as she always dreamed of. They could not bring her mother back. It was the on thing that he could not do for her. But he could give her the wedding and the promise of the future she deserved. And he could work with her to make sure the man who was behind her mother's death, was caught finally. He swore he would not rest until she and her father, and Remy had their justice. But he had once given up half his body and all of his life for war and vengeance. He had never had a life beyond his work and his cause. He had found a life in Tonks, a reason for living beyond vengeance. And he did not want to go back to that place.

Tonks kissed him. "I don't want you to either. We will marry this summer with the plans my mother thought of. We will go on like she would have wanted me to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was surprised when the door to his bedroom opened later that night. He would have thought the house was asleep, even the adults at that time of night. He had not seen his boyfriend since they arrived. His Uncle had put him to bed with a sleeping potion. He would have thought Remy would be out till morning but he knew hi boyfriend well enough to know that he had dreams bad enough that he had woken from a sleeping draught before. But some how without asking he knew he had never taken the potion. Remy had never been one for potions. He would have taken it or pretended to so not to worry Sirius but Draco knew Remy well enough.

He drew Remy down onto the bed with him and kissed him. "You had me worried. Uncle Sirius told us he gave you a sleeping potion after your talk with Tonks."

Remy returned the kiss. "She wants me to be godfather to their first born child. She kept telling me that it was not my fault. Why do I feel like it is?"

Holding Remy in his arms Draco wished he had answers. Well he did. He knew Remy just had too good of a heart. But those were not answers to comfort him. Remy was desperate for some explanation. He needed some one to make this better for him. Like when protecting his sister he felt the world on him. Voldemort was worse. The man had not been after him. He had been after Chloe. Remy was removed in a way. He had known what needed to be done. They knew how to destroy the man. He had to find horcruxes and destroy them. There was no simple answer here. There was no key to Albus' power. And Remy seemed to be the reason. Draco was so scared his boyfriend would grow desperate and hand himself over. He was grateful that Remy could not apparate. He had no idea what Remy would do. The thoughts of Remy as a phoenix and able to flash came to mind for a moment but he shook them away. Remy was not suicidal. He would not give himself up. Not yet at least.

Draco brought him against the pillows."You will make an amazing godfather and father to our children. You know I can already imagine being pregnant."

Remy managed a small smile. "You would look beautiful with a rounding baby bump Draco. And I want that too so bad. But I am so scared this will never be for us."

Draco shook his head and lowered his mouth to his boyfriend's for a longer tenderer kiss. "It will be. Albus will be defeated. And you and I will be married."

Surprising Draco Remy gently rolled so that Draco was pressed down against the pillows and his mouth went back to Draco's. He felt the lips part for him and he slid his tongue inside of Draco's mouth exploring it but his hands had gone to the front of Draco's top and began unbuttoning it. He had never been except in the change rooms around an unclothes Draco but he and Draco had both been longing for this. His mouth left Draco's and went to his boyfriend's earlobes. He nibbled on the tender flesh there eliciting a deep moan from Draco but as his mouth trailed down Draco's neck, his boyfriend stopped him. Draco drew Remy back up to his head and kissed him tenderly. As much as Draco wanted desperately to make love to Remy and was willing to let him continue, almost desperate, he couldn't. He knew Remy was not there fully. He would not deprive his soul mate of their first time because Remy was so lost in his grief that he would never remember truly.

Draco touched his face. "I want to make love to you but you. I know you are just numb right now. I will make love to you when I know you want it as much as I do."

Remy collapsed into his arms sobbing as Draco held him to his chest. "I am sorry Draco. I am so sorry. I want to make love to you but....."

Draco held him. "I want you too but not like this. I would let you continue if I knew your heart was in it but we both deserve the perfect first time. Not like this."

Knowing that Remy was in no condition to be alone Draco held his boyfriend to him and pulled the blankets over them. Thus was not Remy's first time. He had been with one man and almost a second and nearing a third as well before. But they had been rape or attempted. Draco was ready to have Remy take him; he was ready to feel the man he loved inside of him. But Remy was not ready. Remy just needed the love and contact right now from all of the pain and conflict he was feeling. He held Remy instead, held him close to hi chest ad felt his boyfriend's head against his heart. They would get there and he was sure soon. But not like this.

Remy was drifting off in tears but he tried to pull away. "I am sorry for coming in here and starting this. I should go to bed."

Draco held him in place. "I am the one who is sorry for letting you start when not ready. I wanted it but you don't. Now go to sleep. You need this right now."

As his boyfriend drifted off Draco knew he was right. He would have allowed Remy to go further. His body had been responding. He almost made a mistake. Not because he would have had sex. He had wanted to have sex with Remy for months now. But because Remy did not want it. He knew in the end Remy would feel like once again he lost something. He had been robbed of his innocence once, and Draco would not allow him to lose this second chance. As he drifted off holding his boyfriend in hi arms he thought for a moment he should have sent Remy back to his own bed. But he shook away the thought. Remy needed comfort and love right now. They were not little children any more. Draco would be seventeen soon, just over a month before Remy. And their family would understand if they saw.

In the morning as the two boys slept together both sets of their parents and Sirius stood watching. They had gone to check on Remy and found his bed empty. They were shocked but without asking they knew it had been platonic and they knew that both of the boys had needed this.

Severus looked at his son and godson. "We know the day will come soon when this is not so platonic and I am not sure they are ready but Remy needed this."

Narcissa surprised everyone. "I think we all see them as little boys when it comes to dating but they will be adults soon. But I agree, they probably both need this."

Right now with the entire world in turmoil and everything in question they all needed some stability. They all needed something to cling to. They needed their family and their friends. They needed what gave them strength. And while both boys had both, they also had each other. And as their parents watched them sleeping together they all just prayed that there would be the future for the two when they would be wed and sharing this bed as husbands, and talking babies.

Sirius motioned them out and closed the door. "I knew my son never took that potion. After what he went through I think we need to just let them sleep for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda Calliope Black-Tonks was buried three days after she was killed in the Black family plot. Tonks could not be there for she was too weak but Remy had insisted on being allowed to go. Tonks had spoken up for him. She had said that he deserved to be there for his Aunt. She had wanted him and her fiancé there for her. There was a full detachment of aurors going and all of the adults. Sirius had agreed with his cousin that it would not do his son any good for them to deny him going to the funeral right now. His dads and the Malfoys were worried but they reluctantly agreed. They had not had the funeral announced publically and it was only them going. They would have a memorial later. They hoped they took every precaution not only to keep Remy safe but the others as well. Remy was not the only target. Every member of the order was a target now. They knew that the attack on Tonks had not only been because she got in his way. Or was related to Remy even. Albus would want his revenge on everyone who had taken him down. And Tonks and Moody were the two who captured him after he had tried to kill Remy.

Remy was standing with his three dads during the memorial and Draco. He and Draco had spent every night at the castle in bed together but never took the next step. He was grateful Draco had stopped him. Draco had been right and he was definitely not ready at that moment. He would have regretted it down the road. He loved Draco more then life itself and he did not want their first time together to ever be a moment that he regretted for any reason. No one had mentioned it to them either.

Remy felt an odd shiver run up his back and for some reason he knew something was wrong. "I think we need to get out of here. The service is over."

Severus knew his son well enough to know something was wrong. "Remy what is it? We will get everyone out of here immediately but what is it?"

He was unable to explain it. He had not felt like this since they had gone after horcruxes. But the same sense of dark magic he felt then he could now. He knew that Dumbledore did not have horcruxes but the stench of black magic was becoming over whelming. His heart started racing. He drew his sword from the scabbard, the sword having been disguised at his belt as it often was, like his bow.

Ted had been taken away by Narcissa and Lucius was about to take Draco when Remy felt a violent shudder run through his body. "Everyone get out of here now."

Lucius was the last one to get anyone out, with Draco before Albus' voice filled the graveyard. "No one is leaving here, not now. Glad to see you guys came to play."

The others circled around Remy even though in reality he was probably stronger then most of them. They had known deep down this was a risk. They had known though that Remy would not be the only target. Even if Remy had not come with them they had suspected there might be an attack here. If Albus had known where they were and when they knew he would not resist attacking. They knew that though Remy being there he would be the main goal, he was not the reason they had all come here and was likely the reason some of them might get away from this.

Remy felt the black magic oozing through him and he knew this was no simple attack, and wards were up to keep them there. "Get ready; this is bad, really bad."


	6. night of the living dead

"Get ready; this is bad, really bad." Remy warned everyone with his wand raised.

Sirius backed towards his son. "Remy what is happening? Can you sense something?"

Remy nodded and took his sword with his free hand. "I am not sure what but this magic I am sensing is as bad as the horcruxes. We need to be prepared now."

They realized too late that a great shadow was growing over the graveyard as if the sun had been blocked out and everyone felt the shivers Remy had felt first, going up their backs. The cemetery was filling with white smoke and the adults knew before Remy what it was.

Remus looked at the others. "Inferi. He must be growing desperate to use them. Even Riddle did not bring them into battle."

Regulus looked at his nephew. "Fire Remy, fire and light are the only things to use on them."

His Uncle had faced inferi before. He had told Remy when he had rescued the locket from the cave. The spell that was blocking the sunlight was making sense. It took a great deal of dark magic to be able to control inferi but few even Riddle had not, brought them out. They only had one purpose at a time. And they went after everyone and anyone. Riddle had been conserving his power and not wanting to go after his own troops. There had been a time when the ministry was scared that Tom would raise an army of inferi with all he had killed but he had not. It seemed that Albus had grown more desperate. Not able to call on the werewolves or any where near the human followers as Voldemort had gone, he had gone for the dead instead.

One of the aurors who was too close to the attacking inferi and who did not get the warning in time had his neck snapped by the first round. Knowing what the intent of the inferi was they knew they needed to dispatch them. Unfortunately they knew standing in the middle of a cemetery was not the best place to face them.

Sirius threw a fire ball at one of the inferi and took out not one but four but it had no effect. "For everyone we take out another two appear. We have to do something."

Regulus looked at his nephew. "Can you take your phoenix form?"

Remy nodded. "Yes but I can not create fire with my form, not enough to take them out."

The phoenix had its limitations and while he created fire when he was in his phoenix form it was usually only enough to flash himself. The chances that he could create enough fire to take out enough of them were good. He had never been able to keep the form for very long. Minutes or more but if he kept using his fire powers he did not think he would hold out long. He would be in better shape with his wand.

Sirius though agreed with his brother. "Try it Remy. They will be dispatched if they are exposed to too much light. A phoenix is a sunbird."

Harry was not sure it would work but he sheathed his sword and the wand. "I will try."

Not knowing for though a phoenix was called a sun bird if he would be able to bring back any of the light he knew he had to do something. He knew that he had to do something. They had lost one auror and the others were starting to be backed into corners. They could not apparate or use portkeys to get out of here either. Remy took a deep breath and focussed. It was easier for him when he was around light or not surrounded by such over whelming black magic. He had done it indoors but because he had been in Hogwarts and he could call upon the school magic there. He just prayed that the choking darkness of the inferi would not be too much for him.

Transforming finally into his phoenix form Remy flew into the sky and not sure what to do he started to sing. He had been unable to sing since when his sister had fought Voldemort but it seemed again in a time of need he was able to. It had been to summon the healing tears which were unheard of for an animagi. This time he was trying to clear the skies of the clouds which had cast a near block over the son. The near eclipse of the sun was staggering and he was starting to lose control.

Severus pointed up at his son. "Look at him. He looks like Fawkes on a burning day,"

Regulus was worried. "That is not a good sign. There is no way we can protect him if he burns. I did not think he could."

Sirius shouted out to his son for they were worried he could not go back to full human form. "Turn back Remy, don't risk it. Turn back Remy."

Instead Remy flashed as bright as he could while singing, concentrating on the clouds above him. He focussed his mind and the light of his magic and of the fire surrounding him. He remembered all of the prophecies of the phoenix and being able to find the power and the core of their magic from the sun. There was an explosion of great light that blinded all of those with him for a moment and when it cleared the Inferi lay prone on the ground every where and the sun was bright.

It was Remy who was in full adult human form lying on the ground which worried them. They could see he was breathing and he did not seem burned or anything but none of them had seen him do anything like that before. The aurors started dispatching the inferi permanently so a spell could not bring these ones back.

Sirius scooped his son up off the ground. "We need to get him back to the manor and we can get Poppy to come from the school and check on him."

Severus ran a quick diagnostic over his son. "I think he is exhausted and nothing else but I agree. The inferi might be gone but we have o idea if Albus is close still."

They doubted the man had actually been in the area but they could not take any chances. With Remy unconscious they knew they needed to head home. The funeral was over anyways even if they had been willing to stay and finish it. They needed to get back to the manor and make sure Severus was right about the diagnosis and notify the rest of the order to make sure that they knew to be prepared. There were precautions homes could take and the school as well to ensure inferi could not attack. They knew that Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley would be big targets as well as the school and they would need to see to both.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and his mother had stayed behind with Tonks and were nervous. They should have been back from the graveyard by now. Draco would not have been so worried but that Remy had gone. Usually he knew that his boyfriend could hold his own but he was not so sure any more. The state of mind he was in from his Aunt having been killed worried Draco and he knew it worried the others. It was one of the reasons that they did not want to take him. They knew that usually he was able to defend himself better then most people. But they knew that just like any of them, when they were distracted. Draco wished his boyfriend was not so stubborn about things for it was dangerous enough for Remy without him going out on things like this when he was not in the right mind.

When the wards alerted them that the others had returned Draco and his mother headed into the front hall and his heart plummeted when he saw Remy was unconscious in the arms of his father. He was starting to think he was going to die of a heart attack before the age of seventeen. His boyfriend definitely had a way of getting at it. Though he heard someone mention Poppy his father sent him a reassuring look as they headed into the library and Sirius placed Remy down on a couch.

Sirius looked at his cousin as he motioned for Draco to come over. "He is okay Draco. He just was in his phoenix form for a long time. Nothing more."

Remy's eyes fluttered open to reassure his boyfriend on his own. "Sorry to care you again Draco. I know that I promised I would not scare you again."

Poppy arrived moments later and she reassured them that once again the foolish young man had just used too much magic. Draco and his mother as well as Poppy were shocked when they heard what had happened in the graveyard. Poppy swore she would tell the school and they would make sure Inferi wards were on the school and see that there were ones on the town as well. They were all shaken to the core that the former headmaster had actually sink to the level of using them. They were little better then zombies and they had been lucky that they had only lost one of the aurors and sustained a number of minor injuries among the ranks.

Moody appeared as they were talking. "I have sent word to the ministry. The ministry will see to the ministry, hospital and Diagon Alley having the new wards."

Severus turned to his son. "How did you do that Remy? We thought you would have a burning day. I mean that was like Fawkes but ten told brighter."

Not knowing how it happened Remy explained as best as he could what had been running through his mind. He just remembered from the myths and his Uncle's words that the phoenix was linked to the sun. He remembered how he had felt stronger around it as well. He had not been sure but he knew since the original phoenix had flown into the sun and been reborn again that there had to be some link to it. He had pictured Fawkes on the numerous occasions he had seen the phoenix have a burning day and had used that memory to be able to summon the magic. He was not sure if he would try it again if he did not have to. Unlike when he sung and he used the tears this had been different. This was something that had been a power he had been scared he could not control.

Remy was a bit shaken. "I don't want to have to do that again. I really prefer my other forms. I will use the phoenix when I need to but the power is just so intense."

Regulus squeezed his shoulder from behind. "We understood that definitely Remy. There is no one alive able to take a form like that. It is a lot of power to handle."

The only other shifter alive was his Dad and Remus only had two forms. And one was human. A werewolf was a common shifter. Usually only pure bloods though. But for a human to take other forms other then human and more the one was unheard of most of the time on top of his phoenix form. They realized that he was scared of his form before that. When he was practicing his forms he always stuck with his dog form. He had often said it was because it was his first and what always had come natural to him but they knew there was more to it then that. They would not push the issue for other then the phoenix that night his forms were not needed.

Lucius looked at Remy and his son. "I think it is time to send the boys back to school and I really think Minerva would want her teachers back as well."

Remus saw that his son looked a bit reluctant. "You know you will want to be near your sister. Besides your Uncles will come to school still all the time and father."

They knew that much of it had to do with not wanting to leave Tonks. They knew when he got back to school he would be better. He did miss his sister. He wanted to return and help with some of her studies. And they knew that though Chloe was not a prime target she would still be one. Just as Chloe had been the goal for Voldemort but he had still gone after others, Dumbledore would be the same. He wanted power but he also wanted revenge on everyone who had turned on him. That was not Remy alone. That included every member of the order. And their children would be an easy way to get back at them, an easy target. James and Lily had definitely not been a favourite for the headmaster. And they and their daughter were definitely at the top of the list of those who needed to be extra careful.

Draco squeezed his hand. "You know that you have been missing the lab and you have not had a chance to see your Papa try to teach a class yet."

Remy managed to break a smile at that. "I think you and the others should be happy I will be in the classroom with him or you might not survive."

Though Severus shot dirty glances at hi son and godson most of the others in the room were smiling and laughing. Really the opinion was shared by most of them including Severus' own husband of nearly twenty years now. And Severus could not deny it either. If not for his son and the things going with Albus he would never have agreed. And he had every intention of retiring from teaching as soon as his son could take over. There was only two Snapes who were meant to teach and their names were both Remus, definitely not Severus. But he did not like people constantly joking about it even if he knew how true that it was.

He looked at his godson. "Better go and pack your things boys or I will decide that the two of you can best be put to work helping clean out the worst cauldrons."

Remy smirked at his father. "That will not save you from the throngs of students and you know I might need to save you from them as much as they might need me."

Throwing a cushion at his son's head Severus reminded the boys to hurry and pack their things. As the boys headed to pack the adults were relieved. They had been worried that Remy would be too shaken from what happened and not want to return. He could have stayed here for a few more days really. But the sooner they got him to return to school and try and get back into some state of normalcy, the better that it would be for him. And the same was even truer for Draco they knew. Remy had not had a normal school year in some time but for Draco this was a bit of a change for him and he would be more comfortable returning to a normal pace.

Lucius looked as his son left. "Inferi? I had never imagined that the headmaster would use such things. You don't think he will go after other dark creatures."

Sirius knew he was thinking of things like vampires. "The others he would have to win over and I am not sure he has the time or charm. The wolves will not turn."

The werewolves had been granted some land here in return for agreeing to certain laws including the obvious about not biting. They still considered Remus their alpha and the only way Dumbledore could turn them was if he was a werewolf and was able to defeat their leader. As a pure human, Albus had no chance. Riddle had only turned the wolves because their former leader had been corrupt and power hungry. He was already banished in disgrace when Tom had sought him out. Remus would not fall prey to the charms of Albus. But the inferi were a consideration even with wards and they knew with the longer this dragged on there was still a chance that Albus would be able to bring other groups into this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was not pleased at all. The attack in the graveyard was supposed to be his wedding gift to Bellatrix. He knew that at least one of his wife's family should have been there. She had been so happy to hear her embarrassment for an older sister had been killed. She had hoped for Tonks as well but that would come later. But the inferi had failed. Only some useless little auror had been killed. And with his spy having been caught in the auror department his information was limited. He had set the trap from the start at the graveyard. He had known they would bury Andromeda there. They would not honour the fact that her real family disowned her. He had been hoping to wipe out the other little Black and get his wife the family fortune but they just refused to die.

Bella was not happy. "You know we need to kill that boy as well a my cousins, sister and nephew. Sirius reinstated all those who were removed from the tree."

Albus shook his head. "The fool really believed that it would keep us from the family money. It just means that he has made even more people targets for us."

He had been trying to build his money and there for his power but the Black family really was just too large at this moment. He would pick them off one by one and he and his new wife would have the fortune eventually. But for now there was les legal ways to get money and power. He was o longer bound by the bloody laws and the belief that he needed to set an example for society. He really wanted to thank Remy for setting him free of the school. He never realized how much fun this could be. Being the leader of the light side really could be tedious at times. He understood why Grindewald and Riddle had both seemed to have more fun then he ever had.

He looked at the man who was laying in a puddle of blood and piss. "I assume that we can dispose of him. The inferi wards will surely be put up soon enough."

Bellatrix nodded to one of her men. "I never understood why the fool Riddle kept him around. Tom never had the ball to use the inferi so why keep a necromancer."

The inferi really were impossible to control. And Albus understood Tom not using them. He would never have sent them into battle either. He would not risk his own troops to the mindless killers. But they definitely had their uses. Albus was not going to make the same mistakes as Tom did. He was willing to look into any forces, human or not to get what he wanted. Tom had the chance to be picky as he was able to draw more humans.

Albus watched as the man was dragged off. "Tom was far too limited. He did not want to give power to any but pure bloods. I am far more open minded then he was."


	7. double attacks or a trap?

The school year was drawing to a close. As much as Remy's dads had tried to protect him from the news he had heard it. He had not lost anyone close to him since his Aunt but the names were starting to become known to him. Co-workers of his family. Parents of kids he went to or had gone to school with in the past. They had not attacked anything major, just homes and such but the Order knew as they drew into July that things would change. The students would be out of school. There would be more targets and they feared Albus had driven further into insanity enough that he would go after the most innocent, kids. He had proven with Remy and in a way his sister that he had absolutely no regard for innocence as long as it served a purpose in the end. The end justifies the means taken to a much deeper and more perverted level then ever before. They had no idea how true that would be until one night the second weekend into July.

Remy lay sleeping curled against Draco. They had been sharing a bed since they returned to the castle. Their parents knew it had not gone beyond kissing and knew it was doing both of them some good. Honestly since Remy had been emancipated when he finished his NEWTS and Draco had turned seventeen they had no control as they were both adults. But they trusted the boys. They knew that they would have said something if they were ready for the next step.

Remy shot up in bed screaming and Draco shot up next to him. "Remy, come on Remy snap out of it. You are having a bad dream. Come on."

The door banged open and Remy's three dads and Uncle Reg came in and another scream could be heard down the hall. "Chloe." Reg muttered under his breath.

They looked at Remy who was sitting straight up in the bed and screaming but he was still in the dream. They were scared. The last time that Remy and Chloe had shared a dream like this had been Voldemort. It had been the night the ritual had been performed and the man had come back. It had been a link to the man. No one knew what could cause it this time but they knew if both twins were having the terrors, something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Severus tried to enter his son's mind but he got a horrible shock and shook his had. "We are just going to have to let him ride this out. I can't help him."

Draco was pale as a sheet and when his dad came in he sunk into his arms. "I have never seen him like this. We were sleeping and he just shot up."

Just as quick nearly as it started, it stopped. Remy slumped back against the pillows and they could see with the evening of his breathing he was calming. They were not shocked when the door opened. James came in holding a badly shaking and still asleep Chloe in his arms. He was followed by Narcissa and Lily. Narcissa had been coming up from getting some air and had been near Chloe's bedroom when she heard the screaming.

The twins as always seemed to respond to each other's presence and slowly they came around. Remy looked up. "We need the order. He is going to attack."

As the adults were trying to gain composure Draco asked. "Where is he going to attack?"

"The Hospital." Came from Remy while Chloe said. "Diagon Alley."

Everyone was in shock. Not only from the news that they had seen two different locations. But because of what they were. Albus had sent an assassin after Tonks into the hospital but this was different. And in the summer time there would be plenty of innocent people in town. They knew that Albus was counting on it. He wanted a way to draw Remy and the order out into the open. The end would justify the means. He did not care if some innocent shopkeepers, and shoppers, children and old people among them, were killed. The only thing that would mater to the man was that he was able to get what he wanted or needed in the end.

Remy looked at his dads. "I am going with you. I am not staying behind."

Sirius shook his head. "Remy there is a chance they have already attacked. He wants you. We are not about to hand you over as bate."

Chloe stopped him. "I saw the date on the newspaper stand. They attack tomorrow. From the light and crowds I think it was nearing lunch time."

Never before had the twins had a prophetic dream before. They had seen what was happening at the time. But never in the future. The adults were not sure. But they also knew they could not take the chance. If there was a chance the two locations would be hit, they needed to see to them. They could not allow the people to be killed if there was a chance these wee real. That was not to say they were taking Remy any where near the battle. That was what Albus would want.

Remy knew their thoughts. "I am an adult and I have fought this war with you. I deserve to be there. You can't keep hiding me forever."

Severus shared a look with his husband and looked at his son. "You told us you never wanted to. That you wanted a life away from the war. Not to be a part of it."

Remy nodded. "I never wanted to be a hero and I won't. But I will not allow people to die for me. I have the power to save lives. I will not be a coward. I can't."

They knew he spoke the truth. He in honest was likely the only person alive since Voldemort was destroyed. But they were not willing. He was young. They had not thrown Chloe to the wolves. They had tried to give her the time needed. They had only seen her to battle when battle came to them. Remy deserved the same. There was a chance that Albus made them see it. He wanted them to know he was attacking. He knew it would draw Remy out of the castle and the wards thee. The man was dangerous but was not a fool. They were aware where Voldemort had learned his occulemency training. Remy's mind was quite shielded but an attack on Chloe? But then why did they have different dreams? None of this was adding up at all and it scared them even more.

Remy looked at his dads and Uncle. "I am not the child I once was. I can not let more people die for me. I could never live with their blood on my hands. I can't."

Regulus spoke. "We take him to Diagon. It is likely where Albus himself would go. More targets then the hospital. He stays down unless he is needed for the fight."

Though the others were going to protest they knew like Regulus that it would not get them any where. Remy was right. He was needed and he was old enough. They had to stop looking at him as a child. His dads still saw him as the baby he had been when they adopted him, at times like this. Draco was white and shaking. He did not want to lose Remy. He could not believe the adults were even considering letting him go. Only that night they had been talking about marriage and kids. Now Remy was going off to battle. Other then at school Remy had never gone into battle on purpose. He had only fought when it had come to him. The adults told them to get some sleep for they would need to be up by dawn to try and coordinate two emergency missions to save as many lives as possible.

Severus saw his con's uncertainty they would keep to their word that he could come. "We will take you. We hate this but we will keep our word Remy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before dawn Remy was dressing when he turned towards the bed. Draco was just waking up. He knew he needed to do this. He was not sure he should though. Was it fair to do this to Draco before he might die? He shook his head. Not doing it would not cause Draco less pain if he died. And it would give Remy something to come back for. He needed something in his mind. He needed to have some clear image of what he was fighting for. Part of him wished he could say he was selfless. He was doing this to save all the innocent lives. And part of him was. And Part of him was selfish. Part of him was doing this for himself and for Draco. He loved his family and friends. He wanted to protect the innocent lives he saw being slaughtered. But when he pictured the goal at the end of this the goal was Draco.

He watched Draco waking and was reminded of the Yule ball and pulled into an alcove for their first kiss. He remembered the firs time they said I love you. He remembered the weeks after his rape and later with amnesia and trying to get back to Draco. Draco had been a constant in every moment of his life. His dads had been as well but Draco in a different way. Draco was his anchor and he could not imagine his life without him in it. He wouldn't.

Draco noticed him standing there and pulled him down for a kiss. "I wish there was something I could say to keep you from going. I can't lose you Remy. I can't."

Remy returned the kiss. "There is nothing to keep me from leaving but there is definitely something you could do to make sure I have more to fight to come back to."

He fumbled in his pocket for he was so nervous. He had imagined this moment many times. He had imagined after the war with Voldemort. He had imagined proposing to the ma he loved. They had spoken of their wedding and of kids. They knew Narcissa would go crazy over the ceremony and likely Lily as well. They considered floral names for children in the future. Remy had gone to the centaurs once again and had the ring made. It was not the steel of others, it was white gold which came from an old piece he found in the family vaults. The stones came from old jewellery as well. A sapphire from a Malfoy chalice, an emerald from a Prince family piece he found at home, a diamond from here in Potter castle and a ruby from his sword for the Gryffindor and Potter lines. The stones were all small and quite insignificant alone but had been crafted to form a flower shape and combined they were beautiful.

Draco stared at the ring when he saw it. "Is that what I think it is?"

Remy nodded. "I love you. I have always loved you, first as brother then soul mate. My life is not complete without you. I was going to wait till after the war but I want you to know. I want you to know that you are my reason to live. The beat of my heart and I want to spend eternity with you. Mary me."

Draco was in tears and he nodded. "Yes."

Hands shaking worse then the first time that he had ever held a wand, Remy slid the ring on to his hand. He prayed that there would be a second ring. He prayed that he would come back not only from this battle but what ever else faced them before the war was over. He prayed he would be able to make Draco a husband. That they would be the healer and potions master. And that they would have children. He knew Draco was always in his heart and close as a strength for him to depend on. But even if he wasn't he knew Draco would always know he loved him. And he knew with time Draco would move on and be happy. There was love after the loss of a soul mate he told himself. He just needed Draco to know where his heart was. He wanted there to be no doubt if he came back, just how much Draco had meant to him.

Remy kissed him one last time. "If I come back we will wed when it is safe to do so and we will have our future. But if I don't I want you to mourn and move on."

Draco shook his head. "Don't think like that. You are coming back. You have proposed to me. I am not letting you out of our wedding you hear me? I am not."

If it was not such a serious moment Remy would have laughed. The Malfoys were always a stubborn family. They seemed to think they got what eve they wanted. But life did not always work that way. He hoped for his and Draco's sake that he was right. He hoped Draco could hold him to his promise. But he was not sure. All he knew was as he kissed Draco and headed out the door that he knew Draco would know without a doubt how much he had loved him. He had one last stop before he headed downstairs. His fathers and Uncles were coming. It was only the kids left behind. His friends did not know he was going. Only Draco and Chloe. He set down a note and a gift by his sister. A note remaining her it was only a loaner and he would expect it back if he returned.

He bent down and kissed her on the brow. "You are my twin, one half of my being. But today one half of Gemini must go it alone. I love you little sis."

As he headed downstairs he had no idea why he called her that. They were minutes apart. But it always seemed more. Perhaps because he had always had to train her. He may not have gown up with her but he felt a need to protect her. Just as the Weasleys always seemed to have a need with him. He knew the twins would be with them. The ministry was handling the hospital while the Order and some aurors would be hidden within Diagon Alley. They all prayed that these were simple nightmares or that they were not handing Remy right into a trap but they knew there was no way to be certain of that. They needed to go.

Regulus was the one who spotted him first. "I assume you went through with it."

Remy had told his Uncle who had helped him with the stones. "I did. He tells me I damned well better come back because he expects me to go through with it."

Holding his nephew close Regulus swore he would do anything to make sure his nephew came back. He had been watching over Remy since he was born. He had saved him many times. Harry would likely have died before the nuns found him but he had cast the warming spell. He had known the child would be found by Remus but if he had not been he would have taken Remy himself. He had been watching over him for so long he often considered him more a son then a nephew. He often wondered if when this was over if he would ever find someone to settle down with and start a family of his own. If he never had a son of his own he at least had Remy and he like Remy's dads including his brother, would die for the boy. He would do anything to ensure his nephew returned to his fiancé and sister up the stairs.

Severus came to their side. "Are you sure you want to do this Remy? There is a chance that Albus will not even be there and you....."

Remy cut his father off with a hug. "I know you are trying to protect me Papa and I love you for it, but I need to do this. This is my battle to fight as well."

As they prepared to floo to their assigned locations they knew that he was right. Perhaps it was his mote then theirs. He was the greatest victim here. This was a man who had tried to hand him over for rape and torture twice now and who had tried to kill him. They hated this but they knew as Remy set off with the Black brothers and Remus to Flourish and Blotts that he had more right then any of them to be going into battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been right and there was an attack in both places. The hospital morgue had become an infestation of more inferi which had been dispatched. The alley was more confusing then anything. There was only a dozen or so men and they seemed to have no plan. They were not even using any serious curses. Remy watched from where he stood with Frank Flourish and he knew something was wrong. There was definitely something going on here and they had no idea what. It suddenly hit him with a sickening thud. They were meant to come but not because Albus wanted him there. Albus wanted him way from the others. He was not sure how but he had this sickening feeling that some how Albus had found his way through the wards of Potter Castle or would at least try. His sister, Draco and Tonks as well as the other students there were all sitting ducks. None of them had the training except Tonks but she was barely recovered from the last attack.

He looked at his Uncles and dad. "We need to go. We need to get back to the castle. I don't know how but I just know we have to get back there now."

Remus suddenly knew like his son that this had been a trap but he was not certain how the caste could be at risk. "Remy, the castle is safer then school. You know it."

He could not shake his mind of the feeling something was terribly wrong. He had assumed he was leaving his sister and fiancé safe at the castle and that he was the one who was going into danger. Never had he imagined that they were the ones who might be in danger. He knew the others kids if they stayed down might be fine but his twin and his newly proposed to fiancé would be the main targets. He could not lose either of them. He had to get back there.

Remy looked at them. "I don't know how but I know he is going there. I am going to turn. Take my tail feathers. We need to hurry."


	8. Gemini or Sagitarius?

Remy was sure he was ready for anything when he arrived at the house. He had been in the final battle. He had been at his sister's side when she had faced Voldemort. More then that he had faced the man himself. But he had not been prepared for this. He had seen his sister with a knife at her neck. He had been worried about Draco when the final battle came. He had seen Tonks in the hospital. But standing there and watching three people who he loved in danger he could not believe this. He could not believe that he was facing this. He knew Albus was a cruel man. He knew the man wanted him dead but not this. They had been praying they would get back to the castle in time but it seemed that they were wrong.

They had found the castle wards down and it looked like the castle had not been touched. They searched and found no traces though of the ones they had left behind. Not just Draco, Chloe, and Tonks but the other students as well.

Remy went into panic mode when he found his fiancé's ring on the bed. "No. We have to find them. We have to find them."

Regulus had appeared behind him and pulled his nephew into his arms and held him tight. "We will Remy. We will get them all home. We will get Draco."

Remy clutched at the ring. "I will not let him do this. I will not let him kill Draco. His attack on me was one thing but no one hurts Draco or my twin."

None of them had seen the anger like that in him. They had seen him mad before. They had seen him when he faced off against Albus. But they were all shaken. They knew that Albus had definitely ensured Remy would come after him. And they knew that was exactly why he had done it. He had known that there were a few things which could ensure that Remy would bring the fight to him and one of that was to attack the people he had loved the most in the world. His sister and his fiancé were definitely two of them. They had found that Albus had found in the old records one of the old pass codes, a safe guard for the wards. They had not even known they had existed but as Remy had been searching they had gone to find out what the castle memory knew about how Albus had got in.

Suddenly Kreacher appeared and bowed. "Master Remy the kids be down in the potions lab. Master Remy they be down there. They be safe."

Remy looked at his father's house elf. "They are all down there Kreacher? How? I mean Albus just let them go."

Kreacher shook his head. "Master Draco and Mistress Chloe be taken but Mistress Nymphadora take other kids. Manage to blockade down in lab."

They had known because of the ingredients that the potions lab had wards almost as strong as the castle. Only Remy and his Papa could bring them down. But if they were inside of the room they could have been erected. Tonks must have known the kids were in danger and got the ones that she knew she could protect out. She was still weak and would not have been able to put up any kind of fight. As they headed for the lab they understood. Albus had been after the people Remy loved the most. Though he cared about all of his friends they were not important. Albus would not have risked spending more time there then he needed to. He would take the two that he needed. The wards would have come down eventually for only Severus or Remy could keep them in place for too long but the time it would have taken for Albus and his men to try and get through the wards would have been far too much time for them to have to try and get out of here before Remy realized the trap.

When they got down to the potions lab they saw that Kreacher was right. The wards on the lab had been erected and they could find extra magic behind them. The wards and the extra magic came from numerous sources and they realized why. Tonks did not have the energy to sustain any of it on her own. The kids had all had their wands and they had all used their magic to basically barricade the door and the wards. They must not have known what was happening.

Remy flashed into his phoenix form and into the lab where he transformed. "Thank Merlin you guys are safe."

Tonks was really pale and shaking but the others just looked scared. "They got Draco and Chloe. The headmaster said something about his new manor and waiting."

Getting them to bring down the magic and the wards Remy had his family inside. They listened as the kids explained what had happened. Kreacher and one of the other house elves from the castle had brought the kids down here. There had bee new wards set when the old ones were brought down. Not even the elves were able to apparate out of the castle. The new wards had crumbled as soon as Albus left for there was not enough power behind them but the kids had been scared. The elves had known enough about the castle that they had brought them down here. This was the safest place for them since they could not get them out. Tonks had protested being brought for she should have been protecting Draco and Chloe but she had not even been in good enough physical condition to put up a fight with a house elf.

Her husband had appeared in the doorway as the aurors had arrived and he scooped his wife off of the ground. He was grateful that the elves had insisted she be taken. He knew that she was barely strong enough to have done the wards. Her auror side made her stubborn and in this case she would have got herself killed.

Up in the library Remy was pacing. "His new manor? Where would they have gone? I mean we have never found out where he has been staying."

Susan shook her head. "He wants you to come. He said if you had enough guts to face him he would be waiting at what used to be Lestrange Manor."

They had heard odd rumours that he had taken Bellatrix as his wife. There had been few inner circle who escaped when Voldemort was destroyed. Whether she was actually married to Albus they were not certain but they knew she was his right hand woman. And it made sense enough that she would hand over her late husband's manor for her new leader to use. They had all been in desperate need to have a leader for none of them had the brains or the power to lead the cause. Albus had been the obvious choice especially since they had seen how easily he had been able to draw more people to their cause.

Severus looked up. "We need to gather every member of the order, aurors and ministry we can get and go. We know he will not keep them live too long."

Remy stood up and making sure he had his sword he shook his head. "You guys come when you have it gathered. I am not sitting here and waiting.|

Before anyone could stop him Remy had transformed into his phoenix form but before he flashed away from them three people managed to grab a hold of his tail feathers and were taken with him when he flashed away. The others were in near panic mode but they knew there was no time for it. They needed to act and now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Chloe were in the middle of what they had been told were the grounds of Lestrange manor. They had been brought here but they had no news of the others at the manor or what was going to be done to them. They had been left here chained but they watched as the former headmaster headed their way. Draco looked down at his bare finger. He knew his ring had been left as a sign to Remy that he had been clearly taken. To rub it in that the person he loved more then life itself had been snatched right from under his nose and from his own manor. Draco had no idea how the wards had been compromised. He and Chloe were just grateful that the others in the manor had not been hurt. They were too valuable to be killed right now but the others would have been less lucky. They had heard Bella screaming at her men that she had been denied all of the proper little prisoners. She seemed happy to have Draco there. She knew that her sister would be coming. She knew Narcissa loved her son enough that the fool would be here to free him soon enough no matter what risk there was to him.

Draco looked in shock as two giant crosses came out of the ground. He knew enough Roman history to know they were crucifixes. He looked at horror at the crosses and over at Chloe. He would never have thought Albus would use something so commonly muggle on them but he knew what they were for. He needed to do something for him and Chloe but neither had their wand. He had his dagger concealed on him but that would not get him very few against over a dozen armed wizards.

Albus walked over to them with Bella on his arm. "I see you at least managed the two I asked for. Well at last we know Remy will come for these two."

Draco stood protectively in front of Chloe as he knew Remy would have. "You will not hurt either of us. Back the hell off."

The headmaster just laughed and motioned for his men to take the kids and have them mounted on the crucifixes. Draco had Chloe yanked from his arms but before he could act they were being dragged towards the crosses and they were both tied into place on them. Albus was coming their way with a trunk when there was a flash of bright light off in the distance which drew their attention. They were all aware it had been a phoenix and without a doubt it had bee Remy. Draco prayed that he had not come alone at least and had brought some others. Remy appeared wand drawn and Draco was surprised to see the others back off.

Albus noticed something. "He has brought his little order. They are trying to get through the wards. Go sort them out and I will deal with the whelps."

Remy noticed Bella did not leave his side. "I will make you pay for taking my sister and my fiancé. I will make you pay."

Albus smirked. "Fiancé? I did not even know that Well I would say that I would send you a wedding gift but one of you is about to be dead if not both."

Looking at Remy circling the two Draco urgently needed to get free. Bellatrix had been ordered not to touch Remy but Draco was not sue they would play by the rules. He had never known members of the dark side to ever play fair in anything. He knew Remy had the power to defeat Albus but not when he lost control and no matter how angry he was he did not have the magic in him to use an unforgivable, he was too pure. Albus and Bellatrix were different stories all together. Draco was shocked when he realized that a squirrel was at his wrists gnawing through the cords which had been muggle ones and he could see a bird at work on Chloe. He was reminded of the twins who he knew were animagi and he realized they were there and he saw a snake at his feet and knew it was Regulus.

Remy was firing off shots at Albus and had managed to get two severing charms on the old man though he was bleeding profusely from his own wound. Draco realized too late that Bellatrix had a wand aimed at his boyfriend and was about to send off a killing curse and he could see not even Remy noticed. Just before she could act though he heard a scream and Bellatrix fell to the ground.

Draco looked as the three animagi transformed next to him. "An arrow? But bow."

Chloe had her brother' bow in hand and another arrow notched. "It seems my brother is not the only Gemini who could have been a Sagittarius."

They had not seen the bow but because of the spell on it Chloe would have been able to keep it with her and the others would not have detected it. They had never even seen Chloe use the bow. They could see Albus was enraged with the death or what their assumed was the death of his wife and he was firing off curses, including the cruciatus at Remy with such abandonment that anyone ne either of them risked being caught in the cross fire.

Lucius appeared next to his son. "The cronies have been taken down Albus. You are all alone once again. You will receive the kiss this time."

Albus aimed his wand at Remy. "If I am going to get the kiss anyway for attempting to murder him I might as well do it."

Not sure how they did it Draco and Chloe both acted at the same time, Draco with his dagger and Chloe with another arrow and shot them at the headmaster. They pierced him through each of his hands and pinned him to one of the crosses behind him, his wand falling to the ground. Draco was hit with the image of Roman crucifixions he had been worried about when they rose out of the ground and realized without acting that he and Chloe had managed to do it. Chloe and Draco both ran to Remy's side and Remy hugged his sister in amazement as she handed him his quiver and bow.

She kissed him on the cheek. "You left it to me as a loaner while you were gone and now you are back. We both know who is the real archer of the family."

Remy dragged Draco in for a kiss and brought out his ring. "You are never to take this off again you hear me."

Though Regulus was the only one they had told about their engagement yet as he proposed that morning Remy did not care if everyone there saw him slipping the ring back on. Albus had not been killed but Remy had hit him with powerful magic binds to the cross before he had hugged his sister.

Albus was screaming. "You have me now just kill me. You know if I go to prison I will just escape again. Slit my throat or I will go after them again Remy. I will."

Remy shook his head. "I will not kill you. You were tried in absentia and as soon as we get you to the ministry you will get the kiss. There is no escape this time."

No matter how good it would have felt for him to have killed the man he could not deny, he would not. He would never stoop to the man's level. He would never become a dark wizard. He would have killed him in battle if he had to. But he would not slit the throat of someone who was unarmed and under arrest. His fiancé and sister were safe and Albus would get the kiss this time for sure. There was no doubt. They had no idea how right they were and soon for Fudge appeared with Madam Bones beside him and as well as aurors, to the horror of everyone there, a dementor.

He motioned for the man to be arrested. "Albus Dumbledore you were convicted of a number of crimes. You are hereby sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

Severus spoke up though. "We would prefer if the children were not forced to watch this."

Agreeing Fudge took him towards the manor. They all knew before Fudge came out that it was over. It turned out Albus was one of the lucky ones who died right away after getting the kiss and did not live a soulless husk. Cornelius wanted them to accompany them to London to celebrate once and for all but they said no. For now they needed to get them back home and make sure that they were okay after what they had just been through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They did not return to the castle. It would be some time before they could. They returned to Malfoy manor. The parents of the kids who had been at the castle had been brought as well as the members of the order. As they recounted what had happened they were all shocked. Remy looked at his sister and fiancé and was amazed. He knew that after yeas of saving them both, they had saved him this time. Chloe may not have had her wand and magic but she had saved him first from Bellatrix alone and then with the help of Draco she had helped stop the headmaster as well. Lily and James had never been so proud of their daughter and the others were impressed as well but this time it was Chloe who was being modest and humble.

She shook her head. "Remy was the one who really defeated Albus, he was weak. Besides if it was not for the twins we never could have."

Molly kissed her sons. "You two have made your father and me so proud. It is finally safe to bring your siblings home and for us to be a proper family again."

This time the last members had been rounded and Albus was gone. The war was over and there would be no nightmare to wake up to the next day. Remy kept close to Draco and they knew that everyone's eyes were on them and the ring that was quite obviously glittering on Draco's hand.

Remy smiled and kissed Draco and showed the ring. "This morning I proposed and Draco said yes. I wanted to make sure I had something to come back for."

Severus dragged both men into a hug in one go. "You know we were all expecting this soon enough. We are so happy. We'd like you to wait till graduation."

Though they had said when the war was done they knew there was no rush. Draco and Remy agreed without even asking each other. It was only one more year. They had decided that they would not start for kids till they were done their training anyways which for Remy was only two more years before he became a professor though more for his mastership but Draco had a year of Hogwarts and three years of healer training left.

Lily held her son. "I hope you will allow James and me to be a part of your wedding. You know we would love to be there when you wed your soul mate."

Remy kissed her. "I want all my parents there which means my mum as well as my thee dads. And all my Uncles. And that definitely includes Uncle James."

They all swore they would throw the boys a dream wedding next summer after they graduated. Remy had meant it. He wanted his sister, his father and Regulus, his mum and James, Tonks and Uncle Moody, and everyone by his side. But without being told Remus and Severus knew they would have the place of honour. They would be the ones walking Remy down the aisle when he wed his soul mate. And for his dads that meant everything to them. That and being the ones with Lucius that the future grandchildren would be calling Grandpa. Lucius and Narcissa were as happy with the news of the wedding as Remy's family had been.

Lucius took Remy into his arms. "You know we have considered you a son since you were a baby. We will be so happy to make that official."


	9. becoming a man

Things had calmed down a bit since the execution to the headmaster and those who had survived the battles. Remy and Chloe found themselves the first ever recipients of a second Order of Merlin, and in les then a year and Draco received his first. Remy and his fathers headed home to Spinner's End. They would spend most of the summer t the manor but the three of them had wanted to be home. They had sworn to their son that he would come home. And they kept that promise. He and Draco had dozens of homes to choose from when they wed though they would be living at school most of the time. But he hoped the two of them could find a home among them for weekend and holidays which would mean as much to their family as Spinner's End had always meant to Remy. Draco had been thinking the same thing. He reminded his fiancé that even a manor could feel homey and special. Malfoy Manor had always felt special, had always been where Draco had felt safest. The Malfoys had a number of homes in England and abroad but Malfoy Manor was more then just their central home for them. Between the homes from the Potters, Princes and eventually Blacks that Remy would inherit and the Malfoys Draco would inherit, they should have gone into real estate.

The day before Remy's seventeenth birthday, well actually his real birthday minutes wise, Chloe and her parents arrived. The twins were to spend the night together at Spinner's End and the old office had been turned into a guest bedroom again for Lily and James. Sirius and Regulus were coming for breakfast. They were to take the twins to go and do their apparition test. Chloe would be legal to do magic any where now though Remy had been emancipated when he finished NEWTS. But he was excited to be officially an adult in the normal sense and to be able to apparate though in his phoenix form he could flash. He had been the fastest learner in apparition class because he already knew how to really in phoenix form and it had not taken much for him to learn how to do it in human form either.

At midnight Chloe and Remy were sitting together just before actually when the door opened and they were not surprised when their parents all came in. The only surprise was Sirius was there. They brought two cupcakes with them with glowing candles. It meant a lot to Remy to have them all there as it would mean when they were all by his side when he and Draco were married next summer.

Lily handed him his cupcake. "I am sorry I lied about your real birthday all these years Remy. You deserved to know when it really was."

He hugged her with his free hand. "I have always celebrated today and it does not matter, it was a matter of minutes. I am just glad to have you guys finally."

James kissed him on the head as did Sirius and his dads. He shared a smile with his sister and squeezed her hand. It meant a lot to have them all here. Chloe had started calling his dads Uncle though she had not grown as close to them as he had James. But Sirius had definitely stepped up as her godfather over the years finally and she was starting to have a relationship with Regulus as well. Harry wished his Uncle had come as well since Sirius was here but as they waited for midnight Sirius explained his brother had been on duty that night but swore he would be here for breakfast and the party later.

At midnight Remy and Chloe blew out the candles on their cupcakes as everyone called. "Happy Birthday."

Remy kissed his sister on the cheek. "You are finally an adult like me. Seems kind of off we are twins and I have been one how long now."

Chloe laughed and shrugged. "You have always called me your little sister anyways. I guess it was just a way to make that even more clear to everyone else."

Laughing the others joined in with the talk for a bit but they soon left the twins. This was a moment for the kids. Tomorrow would be time enough for the party and the family. Chloe knew this was likely their last chance. She knew Remy planned on being married to Draco by this time next year. He would be spending the birthday evening next year with his husband and not with his sister. Chloe knew that was common enough and thought that she would at least see him during the day. The day would come when she finally was in a serious relationship and was married and having her own family to celebrate with as well. Besides she had come to be very fond of her brother's fiancé and was happy for the two of them. She had never thought there would come a day when she was close to Draco but it had come.

Remy seemed to know her thoughts. "I might spend the night with my husband but I always want you during the day. I hear Ron is back, that going to start again?"

Chloe blushed a bit for she knew her brother had been aware that they had dated for a bit before he had gone to France. "No. I mean we're really better off as friends."

She was not sure about Ron even when they had dated. The feelings she had for him were mote like a brother then anything. To be honest she had feelings or attraction for a member of the Weasley family but it was not Ron. But she was not sure if they would ever feel the same way and she was not ready to say anything. She was confused enough about her own feelings without having to deal with the confusion of the other person. It seemed she lacked her brother's bravery in many areas including love though she reminded herself that Draco was the one who had pulled Remy into an alcove for their first kiss all those years ago.

Remy smiled. "You know the manor alcoves are just as good for showing people how you feel. Pull them in and see where it goes. Draco had the right idea."

Without asking how Chloe knew her brother knew where her heart was starting to go. "You really think that I should pull them into one? They might punch me."

Remy shook his head. "I know them well enough to know that they would never punch you. Even if not interested in your advances. Can not hurt can it?"

Agreeing with her brother she knew she was being foolish. But she was worried. It was not exactly like the two of them were friends before. Not like Remy and Draco. But she was worried about how it would affect her relationship with Ron. They had both agreed to date other people but this was still one of his siblings. But after everything she faced she thought she should be able to find the courage to tell the person she was interested in, that she was. Perhaps if she did it tomorrow then they would take pity on her and not kick her or slap her if not interested in their advances.

Remy motioned towards the beds. 'We have an early morning tomorrow and we will both want to be rested when we take our apparition test in the morning."

Chloe climbed into the extra bed that had been added to the room/ "I can't believe the show that we are going to have."

Moody and Ewan were coming as well as their parents. Remy had counted on them for his animagus training and for so much over the years. They had been there where he was licensed as a dog animagi. He wanted to have them there when he was able to apparate finally as well. The others would wait at the manor with their party for them. Draco had turned seventeen a week after the end of the battle and he had passed his test on his first try and he was excited when his fiancé was able to as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe and Remy were thrilled when they had headed for the ministry and though Chloe had taken two chances she passed the test with her brother who set another record by being the fastest completion of the test. Remy never seemed to be able to do anything normal. But he was just happy his sister had passed as well. Moody surprised Remy when Tonks was there with him. It turned out the two of them had a special birthday gift for him. They were not going to tell everyone else till later on for they did not want to steal the day from the twins but they knew that Remy would be thrilled for them.

Tonks kissed him on the cheek when they had drawn only Remy and his dad and Uncle Reg away. "The two of us will be married this summer at the end of August."

Remy hugged her tight. "You know how happy I am for the two of you. I know Aunty Annie would have been as well. I hope I am invited to come as well."

Both Moody and Tonks assured him that there would be no wedding without all three of the Blacks there with Tonks. If she could not have her mother by her side she would at least have her three cousins with he when she was married as well as of course Narcissa and Draco who would be told later on. They would include Andromeda some how in the wedding for they wanted to remember how happy she had been for the couple. Remy assured Tonks it was a perfect gift the news and the further news that the couple was starting for a child already. They waned Remy and Sirius to be godfathers to their first born. They were to be married on the 28th.

Remy was in an amazing mood when he apparated himself to the manor and Chloe appeared next to him moments later. They had appeared in the gardens for the wards were down to let them and all of the guests for their joint birthday clapped as they took that as confirmation that the twins had been able to pass their test. Their parents, Uncles and other viewers from the test started appearing behind them as well. Remy could see that the entire Weasley family was there including the two newly returned from France and he shared a look with his sister reminding her of the talk that they had in the bedroom the night before.

Chloe whispered to him. "We are having the party outdoors and not inside the manor but I am going to try and take your advice some time here."

Remy shrugged and looked towards his fiancé who was coming their way. "You don't need to do exactly what he did. Besides we will be heading in for dinner."

Pulling Remy into his arms Draco kissed him passionately and told Remy how amazingly proud he was. He was not surprised at all to learn Remy had set a record. He was used to his soul mate always breaking records and he was never jealous of it. He was just proud of how amazing his fiancé was. He was picturing their children when they started a family and he knew they would be incredible like their papa would be. Draco watched as Remy was hugged by the others and eventually was convinced to open the gifts and he knew that he was ready for the next step. Babies would be years down the line but he wanted Remy that night. He had no idea that while Remy was opening gifts his eyes were on Draco and had been thinking the same thing. He had been thinking it ever since his talk with his sister.

Remy came to his final gift which was a gift from his father. It was the traditional gift for a seventeen year old. It came from all three of his dads. It was the Black family pocket watch. Sirius never wore it, preferring a wrist watch, and he knew it should belong to his son. There was none for the Prince family, none that were still in one piece that Severus knew about but the Prince Crest and a few small jewels from the Prince family were added to the inside of the pocket watch.

Remy had tears in his eyes when he hugged his three dads. "Thank you, this means a lot and I am happy the Prince jewels and crest have been added to it."

Sirius held him. "You are as much a Prince as you are a Black. We did not include Potter as it is your title but we wanted this to be of all your family and blood."

Touched Remy assured them he was grateful to have them on both. Though he was not a Black in name he was a Black in his heart as well as a Prince/Snape. He had another surprise waiting for him. Well actually two in fact when they headed inside. It was after dinner when Draco came to his side and pointed to where one could just see Chloe disappearing into a corner with a red head. Draco gaped in amazement but Remy kissed him and told him that Chloe took inspiration from her future brother in law who she thought had some pretty good ideas.

Draco handed him a package. "My gift. And don't think I stole your idea. I happen to think we both deserve one."

Remy had been already opening as Draco had spoke and he understood when he opened the box and found a beautiful platinum band with emerald. "Draco?"

Draco slid the ring out of the box and on Remy's hand and kissed him. "I want the world to know you're mine like they know I am yours. Fair is fair."

The ring had been in the Malfoy family for generations. Remy had proposed by Draco wanted Remy to have an engagement ring as well. Since they had to wait a year before they were to be married, he wanted a ring on his fiancé's hand. His father had readily agreed with the sentiment and had supplied the ring. It had been his grandfather's band once upon a time. They would now both have an engagement ring and a bond ring when they were wed. There may not have been the creation like Remy had done with the ring that he made Draco but the love and the history in the family meant as much to Remy and the ring touched Remy to his core. He happily showed off the ring to his family.

When the Malfoys came over he thanked them. Lucius said that his father would have been proud and honoured to see Remy wearing the ring. Lucius had not been able to use it for his wedding since his dad had been alive when he and Narcissa married. It meant the world that the Malfoys would give him such a thing. Lucius reminded him that he would in a year officially be a member of the family he had been part of since he was a baby. He and Draco had decided to become Snape-Malfoys and their children would be as well. Even if Sirius had kids down the line other then Remy he was Lord Potter and future Lord Prince and Black and his husband Malfoy and they would consider titles and who would inherit what later but for now they were just thinking marriage and kids down the line.

Neville had come for dinner as well and as always three cakes had been brought out. Neville excitedly told them he too had passed his test but like Chloe he had taken two turns, they had three tries during one test before they failed and had to come back. He ad Luna had gone with his gran to see his parents the day before as usual.

Chloe was blushing when she came for cake and when he asked she nodded. "It seems that little trick does not only work for your fiancé over there. Thanks."

Remy smiled and hugged her when they were done blowing out candles. "Glad to hear that little sister. I have been trying to tell you for years he is a very smart man."

There was no one between them, Draco and George who did not remember the tension between them when they had been helping Chloe train for the tri-wizard. Remy had pretended to walk out on his sister in anger for Draco and Chloe to call a truce. He was happy they had not only called a truce but were now close. He could not stand the thought of his twin sister and his future husband not being able to be close to each other. They both meant the world to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was not surprised when as he was preparing for bed that night Draco came into the room only in boxers. He had been considering doing it himself. He had been thinking about making love to Draco all day. He had not been ready when they had attempted before. He had been too much in grief. But he knew he wanted to make love to Draco more then anything in the world. And when Draco came over to him he could see in the eyes of Draco that he too was ready for this. He drew Draco into his arms and kissing him passionately, Draco's lips parting to allow his tongue to slide in, he led Draco towards the bed, feeling his own boxers being slid free from his body by Draco's anxious hands. Remy lowered him down against the bed. He was as hard and anxious as Draco but he wanted to make their first time something special that they would both remember and he was not about to rush that. His mouth trailed from Draco's to his earlobes eliciting a delighted moan from Draco as he tugged on them. He continued tracing a gentle path down the soft skin of Draco's mouth and his teeth sunk into the collar bone.

He was sure his fiancé should have been a snake when his mouth went to Draco's nipples and he hissed like a good snake. He felt Draco's hands twine in his hair as he nibbled on the other nibble. By the time he started removing Draco's boxers as his tongue explored Draco's abs and dipped in and out of his belly button, Remy knew they were both already ready to cum. He took his beautiful fiancé into his mouth gently. Just a bit at first but deeper and deeper with time. Draco was panting and begging for him to go fully and just before he knew Draco would explode in his mouth he took him fully. He cleaned Draco off.

He went up to Draco and kissed him. "Are you ready for this Drake? I will not go any further unless I know you are ready for this."

Draco knew he was worried because his own first time had been lost to being raped. "I want this. I want you in me. I want you."

Reaching for his wand Remy performed a lubrication spell on the entrance to Draco and his own cock. He would not put Draco through what he had. He gently as possible prepared Draco and while he was tense he could see the pain slip away as Remy gently sunk into him. They were both lost in the pleasure of the moment and when they both came again Remy felt like this was his first time. In a way it was. This was not sex; it was making love to his soul mate. He gathered Draco into his arms when they were cleaned off and kissed him. He could not wait till they were married and shared a bed together permanently.

Draco looked up into his eyes. "You were amazing Remy."

Remy kissed him tenderly and held him tighter. "You are my very soul; I couldn't do anything but make sure this was as perfect as you wanted."

As they lay together they were both imagining their future together and when they got to the point when they were ready for kids. Remy had made sure when he did the lubrication to use contraceptive as well. But they both fell asleep imagining the beautiful rounding of Draco's belly with their first baby a few yeas down the road. They looked at their ring hands entwined, now both with rings, and for now were imagining their wedding in just less then a year.


	10. opening talks

Remy marvelled as they sat on the train heading for school. Remy had been surprised when he had been named head boy. He was not sure it was possible now he only took one class and was an apprentice but as he was living at school full time he had been eligible. Draco had been made prefect when he left school and took his NEWTS but because Remy was only at school a few days a week. Now with both of his dads at school even with the war over, he would be here full time he had been able to take the honour and Hermione was the head girl for the school. Remy, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Luna and Hannah were sitting together. Hannah had been away most of the summer and to the surprise of everyone visiting Viktor in Bulgaria. She had family there and her parents had actually taken her to see them but she and Viktor had stayed in contact since the Yule Ball and they had spent quite a bit of the summer when she was there, together.

Hannah had smiled when she noticed both new pieces of jewellery on Remy and the on Draco. "Congratulations you two. Who proposed to whom?"

Remy kissed Draco tenderly on the lips. "I proposed the morning Dumbledore was.....and Draco gave me mine for my birthday."

They knew what he meant ad they understood why he had not continued the sentence. None of them needed to be reminded of the headmaster. The man had threatened them or their families. Hannah's parents had decided to take her to Bulgaria instead of like the other kids being at Potter Castle. Her parents had never been involved with the order and had not wanted to take any risk with their only daughter.

Hannah hugged them both. "I am so happy for the two of you. I remember when you came out and I was worried because I thought you would hurt Susan."

Susan shared a smile with Remy. "You guys really needed to listen to us when we kept telling you that we were just friends. We sounded like broken records."

Draco nodded. "Besides the moon sick puppy dog eyes he was making at me you should have known better."

Punching Draco in the arm Susan reminded him he had not known either. The boys seemed to be the only ones completely oblivious. The last month or so the others had guessed and had just been making jokes about Remy and Susan trying to get Remy to come to his senses. They had both been making moony eyes at each other for over a year and neither of them recognized it in the other or in themselves it seemed. Remy was just eternally grateful that Draco had pulled him into an alcove, and that the twins had given him the push towards it. They had tried with Remy but back then he had been too scared to tell his best friend that he was attracted.

Luna watched the two of them together. "You guys will make the cutest couple. What are you going to do after you marry though?"

Draco smiled. "Poppy is going to train me as a healer and Remy has one year left of apprenticing before he can teach and he will take over for his father."

Hermione tried to sound disappointed. "You mean Professor Snape is no longer going to be teaching at the school? I am happy then I am graduating this year."

That made them all laugh. They loved Remy's Papa to death as an Uncle like figure. But as a professor he was not much better then Horace. Maybe worse. Horace sucked at potions but he had more patience for students. There were younger students who would be grateful that while there would still be a Professor Snape two years down the road it would be the younger one. Remy would continue evenings, weekends, holidays, when he had time working with his dad and continuing his own training for a further three years until he could become a potions master first class. But Remy and Draco would both be training and working at the school.

Draco thought of something. "You know Remy have his little sister some love advice to follow in my footsteps and you won't even guess who it was."

Even the others at the castle had not really seen. Blaise had to ask. "Who is it? I mean I know she was kind of going out with Ron but that ended didn't it?"

Remy nodded. "It is a red head but it is definitely not that prat. I am still a bit shocked by her choice I have to admit."

When he told them who his sister was going out they were all quite surprised. They had definitely not been expecting that one. But it also brought some laughs and smiles. Other then Hannah, the others had managed to become closer to Chloe. When they found out she was Remy's sister and saw how close they had become, they had thought that they could mend burned fences with her. Hannah would have as well but she had been away so much. They still thought that she had some problems to work through but they were willing to give it a chance for the sake of their best friend who loved his twin sister dearly.

Remy was the last of his friends to go out and get candies when the snack cart was brought out he saw his sister and shared a smile with her. They had gone their separate ways on the platform. Though they were close they still had their own houses and friends. But they definitely planned on more time together at school.

Chloe threw him a package of chocolate frogs before he headed back into his compartment. "Forgot to congratulate you on becoming head boy."

Remy smirked and tossed a liquorice wand to her. "Maybe the head boy will help you study again and make sure you ace your NEWT exams like your OWLs."

Laughing she headed off her way but he knew she would take him up on the offer. It would be different not having George around. Remy had helped George pass his NEWTS and his sister pass her OWL exams. It had helped him with his own exams of course. Remy was probably the only seventh year not groaning with the thought of the end of year, excited by graduation but not exams. Remy was continuing extra runes studies but he had passed the NEWT for it already. He did have a potions exam at the end of every year of apprenticing to see if he could move on but he had aced the last one and hi Papa kept assuring him he would this time as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mood in the Great Hall was a bit different that year. Remy had been expecting it to be. He had not been expecting the reaction he received. There were many students who looked at him oddly more the ever before. With Voldemort every one knew he was evil and needed to be destroyed. But unfortunately it seemed a lot of the world soon forgotten the innocent lives he took in the ministry o killing Andromeda. There were some who actually believed that he was just doing what the ministry had failed to do and that was to finish off the powerful old blood families that most people suspected were involved with Voldemort just not openly. The fact that his Papa and his Uncle had once both been Death Eaters as had Lucius even if the three had been spies from the start, were worse. The newspapers had been kept under control as best as they could but stories about his dad and about how he was the leader of blood thirsty werewolves had also hit the news as well.

Remy had spent some of the summer working with his Dad. Remus had taken over as alpha of the werewolves and had made it his responsibility to take care of them. They had been given some land in Wales by Lucius but there were still a lot of suspicions and so many laws against them. It was currently illegal for two werewolves to breed in the country together in fear of the power a pureblood wolf had. Remus had seen the humanity and gentleness in the wolves back on the continent where they did not believe in biting to turn and did not attack humans. He saw when treated with fairness and allowed to live normally and have families, they were peaceful. He wished to permit the same here and to have other wolves encouraged to come to the UK. He believed as long as there were laws to keep their dangerous side under control. That it was far safer to treat the were wolf population with respect then to treat them even more like freaks. That had never worked before and never would.

Remy heard the word wolf mumbled under the breaths of even a few of his own house and turned to one. "I am sorry did you have something to say to me?"

The second fourth year boy looked a bit pale but he found his voice. "Yeah. I think you and your damned family deserve the kiss for what you did to the headmaster."

Remy was shocked. "The headmaster killed innocent people and you think that I deserve the kiss? I did not touch the man. He was tried and given the kiss."

Another one of the students shook their head. "The headmaster wanted to get rid of all he dark wizards and creatures and that would have included your father."

Outraged but trying to keep his temper in check Remy reminded them that the werewolves had stood on their side in the final battle. If it was not for them they would have seen a great deal more people dead on their side before they had won. He often thought it funny how soon people turned on things. There had been elves fighting during the battle but moments later most of the elves were treated worse then prisoners. He had house elves but he treated Kreacher and the other with all due respect and kindness as did his fathers and those in his lives. They were always so loyal and willing to die for their masters when shown any true kindness. Remus planed on starting with werewolves but he was hoping with time to start work with other magical creature groups to ensure they were given rights as well. Remy had never been so proud of his dad. While he waned to go into potions he definitely planned on helping his dad where he could for he was fighting for a very important cause.

Seamus looked at him when he sank down with his friends. "Don't let the younger kids bother you. You know we think your dad is so cool."

Dean agreed from across the table. "And those of us who had parents in the ministry definitely know what Albus would have done if he kept going."

Looking at the head table where both of his dads had taken their place among the teachers Harry was glad to hear at least his friends and year mates in Gryffindor were being sensible. He was stating to feel like Chloe had. He had been hailed the hero last year and had the start of the press on him but all good press back then. Now he was suddenly being hit with the bad press as well. It was not implying his parents who wee being hit with the suspicion and the accusations from after Voldemort had been destroyed. Though he was still mainly being targeted because of them. His dad had offered not to teach there and remain home this year so his son would not have to deal with it but Remy reminded him he would still face the talk and he wanted his dad here. He did not want his dad's curse to drive him away from here. Remy wanted both of his dads there and he knew his Papa would have missed his husband just as much as Remy would have missed his dad.

As the sorting started Remy looked at the students and remembered when he had been sorted six years before. He remembered having been so proud and having looked up at the head table. So much had changed including not just the teachers. He had been a no one. No one had known he was the brother of the girl who lived and definitely no one had thought that one day he would have been saving the world or helping to from two dark wizards. Well in the opinion of most people.

Draco kissed Remy and squeezed his hand. "Some things have changed for the better. I do recall when we sorted we were practically brothers."

Remy turned and laughed. "I must say that was definitely a change for the better. Though I still know you as a part of me and my soul."

The others at the table had not noticed the ring but their year mates were s happy as well as the sixth years close by who knew them. There were few at school who did not think they made such a cute couple. The muggle borns they got odd looks from but so did all gay couples. Because wizards could have babies, there was not the same biological divide for gay or straight couples making it far more common in the wizarding world and quite accepted. Most muggles protested it believing that marriage and coupling was intended for the production of children. Remy's mood picked up from the talk of the other kids when entering, with marriage talk.

Seamus clapped Draco on the back. "You know since he was the one who proposed to you you will have to play the pretty little bride and walk down the aisle."

Draco snorted. "Actually in same sex weddings the younger spouse walks down the aisle and last time I looked that was my beautiful fiancé by six weeks."

They had actually spoken of it. Technically they would both walk down the aisle it would just be Draco waiting at the front for Remy to be brought and to be officially handed over to him as part of the ceremony. Though Draco could just start up there and not make an entrance he had agreed. His parents only had one child and they liked the idea of being able to walk their son down the aisle just as much as Remy's dads wanted to do the honours with him when they were married.

Remy had to stand up when he was presented as the head boy and for a moment his good mood went away for he head a number of angry whispers and bad looks. He sat down and Draco kissed him, reminding him at the very least he was not in most classes. And once their team started winning in quidditch, it would pick up.

Remy sighed and shook his head. "At least we only have to replace Katie this year and we have a team that stands the chance of cohesion early on."

Draco smiled for he always knew quidditch was a good way of shifting his fiancé's thoughts. "You know we have had a few reserves, we likely just promote one."

Draco as keeper, Remy as seeker, Blaise and Dean as beaters and Dennis and Demelza as chasers, they really had the option of either Seamus or a fourth yea who had been one of their reserves last year and could play both chaser and seeker, Elyse. He thought perhaps Seamus as the new chaser and have Elyse as alternate for both positions so next year when the team lot all but Dennis and Demelza, she would be able to step up as the new seeker for the team. Draco tended to agree with him on that though they would have official try outs just to make sue. Remy remembered Katie saying they needed to start going with young kids for once again there were five graduating, worse then before, and they needed to replace. But he was not going to go for younger over skill just for that reason alone. They wanted to win.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a week and a half since school started and Remus was reading when his husband came out. Severus and Remy had been working late on a potion the night before so his husband had slept in slightly, in for him that is. Remy had quidditch practice bright and early as he did every Saturday morning. Remus was going over some paper work sent by an attorney from Lucius to try and work on the new laws he was trying to create. Surprisingly Regulus had become his partner in it. He was working with his brother now in the auror department but he was a trainer at the academy and it left him time to help. Remus had never thought he would bond with the younger Black brother but thanks to Remy he had. Sirius was still his best friend but Regulus had a better mind for these kinds of things. Lucius was helping with the legal side of things where ever he was able to.

Severus bent down and kissed him. "How is it going?"

Remus looked up and shrugged. "It is going. I know Lucius warned me it could take up to a year to see any real change but I am a bit new to this political stuff."

Severus sunk down on the table and knew it was not what was bothering his husband. He knew that he was bothered by the comments and looks their son was getting. It had never been so widely public that hi dad was a werewolf. And until he helped defeat Voldemort no one really knew Remy for what he was. Now that their son was in the public spotlight for himself and people wee already talking about the headmaster, Remus was feeling slightly guilty about putting more on his son.

Severus squeezed his hand. "You know our son supports you and this. He wants you to do this. He can deal with the talk. You know that we are both behind you."

Remus reached over and kissed his husband. "I know. And I know how amazingly lucky I am to have a husband and a son who stand behind me as much as you two."

Calling for breakfast for he knew his husband had been up before dawn and had not had breakfast, Severus reminded his husband that Remus had always been there to support their dreams all along. Remus had to write texts for he had never really been able to get other work out there. It was one of the things he hoped to change, allowing more freedom work wise for werewolves. Severus and their son were only too happy to show him the same support he had always given them.


	11. danger of politics

By the time the winter holidays rolled around there was not one member of the family who was not happy to escape away from school for a bit. Remus ad Regulus had been able to have the laws about werewolf breeding rescinded and a new law had been passed ensuring werewolves could not be kept from certain jobs. They were trying though to have a new department opened in the ministry, the Magical Creatures Liaison department. The control department was fine for non sentinel creatures but for goblins, elves, centaurs and werewolves to name a few they needed to have a proper department. There were a lot of talk and newspaper articles though they started having them on both sides of the issue. Since the lands for the werewolves had been created and some more families of them had come to the UK and even started businesses of their own with help from the Malfoys, some people had been starting to finally realize that they had been

Remy and Draco had been back at Malfoy manor for two days. Remy and his dad's as well as his father and Uncle were staying there till Christmas Eve and then on Christmas day they were heading home to Spinner's End for their traditional Christmas. Remy knew it would be the last time. But his dads reminded him in a few years down the road he and Draco would be sharing such days with their own children. Draco knew how much Remy had always loved the tradition of reading with his dads and thought with a genuine smile of the two of them doing the same with their own children down the road.

Severus came into the library where his son and godson were curled up. "Your dad should be home soon. We might have news about the vote."

Remy beamed. "I hope dad and Uncle Reg were able to get the votes they needed. Dad could do so much more for the wolves and other groups with it."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You know how much your faith in and support of your dad has meant to him? Especially with all the talk about it lately."

The press had not died down. Remy had managed to get most of at least his own house to stop talking. He had led his team to another quidditch victory. Remy had handled it amazing though and had continued to tell his dad not to worry about him. Remy and even Chloe had been helping him where they could. Chloe and her parents were coming for Christmas Eve and gift here. They would be going to the Burrow on Christmas day when Remy headed home with his dads. Remy and his dads would be going to the Burrow as well but on New Years.

They were talking still when the door opened and Remy's dad and Uncle Reg came into the room. They did not even have to ask how things had gone. Both men were smiling broader then Remy had seen them in a long time. He knew his Uncle had become nearly as impassioned about it as Remus. Remy was not aware but he was inspired by him. One of the laws they were looking to over turn was werewolf adoption law. Right now they could only have custody and adopt a child if they were officially given permission by the parents. Remus had been named guardian of hi godson allowing him to adopt Remy.

Remus hugged his husband and son. "The new department will open February first. And there needs to be a vote but they would like me to head the department."

Severus kissed his husband. "You would make an incredible head of the department Remus and you know Remy and I will be with you all the way."

Regulus patted him on the back. "Remus is far too humble. Thought maybe I should put my name forward. I told him they'd be crazy not to pick him for it."

He had not put his name forward. A number of people had called for him to be nominated to the position. They had seen the work he had done. And between his husband and son, and Lucius, he was able to rely on some of the old blood vote as well as a more diverse. As long as he was not pushing too far. He was not looking to free all house elves and things like that. They knew that half breeds could be dangerous and certain parts of their side needed to be controlled. But they wanted to limit abuse ad murder of house elves, and things like that. Remus was the perfect choice many thought for not only had he started the movement in the first place but he was not one track minded. He was not only looking to improve for his own race. And as a half breed himself he knew

Lucius had come through the door. "I herd it through the grape vine there is some celebrating to be had. We will have a proper one when you are appointed."

Remus shook his head as he accepted one of the glasses of wine he had been offered. "Thanks Luc. You know we could not have done a lot of this without you."

Lucius shook his head. "All I did was supply you with an attorney to help you with the legal matters. The rest of it is all your doing. You really need to be less humble."

Laughing they explained that Regulus had said the same thing to him moments before he had walked in. It was the day before Christmas Eve but they were all staying for dinner and there w quite the festive mood both that evening and the next day. James had of course heard about his friend's success and was proud of him. He and Remus and Sirius were never able to get back to the level of the marauder days but they had been able to strengthen their relationship. And not jus for Remy's sake. The friendship between James and Remus took a beating over Severus and then for all three marauders over Remy and they had forgiven but not forgotten.

Remy looked at his sister over diner on Christmas Eve. "So did you ever pick a perfect gift for your new flame? You are seeing them in person tomorrow."

Chloe was blushing to her roots when she was reminded of that. "I did. Mum took me shopping and helped me finally. It is a bit hard."

Though Remy was laughing a bit Draco elbowed him and his dad reminded him how hard Remy had looked for the perfect gift for Draco their first holiday dating ad every one since. Remy shrugged and could not deny it really. It was one of the reasons he was glad he had made his boyfriend's ring. He would never have been able to choose the perfect engagement ring for the man that he loved. Making the ring with the help from his Uncle and the centaurs had helped him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been surprised but he had been asked to accompany his father. There was talk of permitting not only the new department but also seats on the Wizengamot for free members of the half breeds including the wolves and the centaurs. His dad had taken him to speak with Lord Magorian and his foster father had given Remy a writ of permission to speak on behalf of the herd for them. They knew what good could come from the centaurs having a place d a voice there and were proud to have their foster son, who they knew cared dearly about them, speaking on their behalf. Remy was not sure he could do this; he was no politician at all. But he had been willing to do it both to help his dad get the issue through and to make sure some changes were made for the centaurs. His herd was lucky for they had maintained control of their lands and the school had ensured with the walls that no one could try and invade them. But other hers in the UK were not so lucky. Magorian was high lord of all the centaurs from the UK and he sought to make things better for the rest of his herds as well.

Remy walked into the Wizengamot with his dad, his bow and quiver actually visible on him though there was a spell to ensure he could not use them, the only reason he was permitted such weapons in. He had the writ in his belt, and all of the centaur jewellery he had been given with time, on him. His Uncle Reg was also there.

Madam Bones who was acting as speaker stood. "Remus Lupin-Snape this body has voted and it is our decision to offer you the head of your own creation."

Remus inclined his head to the members of the group. "I am honoured to accept the position and now I ask for you to vote on seats for the half breeds."

There was a slow rumble in the room. There were mainly the old bloods that were definitely not sure about this. They had agreed to the new department and the rules being loosened on the half breeds but the Wizengamot had never had anyone but witches and wizards on them. Remus had known that this would be the biggest obstacle for them. And he was prepared to face it. He wanted to make sure some real changes were finally made in this world. And not just for wizards.

Regulus spoke. "We suggest that the different groups be able to petition to this body and their cases for a set be heard on an individual basis."

There was some talk among them and the suggestion seemed reasonable to most. "We will take a vote on the issue."

Remy shared a look with his dad and is Uncle wondering if this was going to work out. He knew his father was not going to give up if it did not work this time. But he knew that they believed by asking for one t a time that it would work. There were some groups like vampires that the Wizengamot would be too scared about. But a seat for a seemingly normal wizard like Remus who was a werewolf might not have been too big of an issue.

The vote was taken and it was Fudge who spoke. "It is agreed that any half breed group who wishes to petition for a seat have the right to do so and will be heard."

Remy knew this was his part. "Then I come forward to petition a place for my people on the Wizengamot."

Cornelius stared at him. "Harry Potter you are a wizard. I have no idea what you are....."

Remy handed his writ. "I Lord Remus Snape, Lord Potter, are legal adopted herd son of High Lord Magorian of the British centaurs and speak for my foster father."

The writ was passed among the people and they could see from the looks on their faces hat Remus had been right to ask his son to come with him. The fact that Remy was the famous hero, the winner of two Orders of Merlin first class and a lord who had a seat but he was too young to hold it right now, worked well. The fact that someone like him was the foster son of the centaurs was definitely working both for Remus and his son here.

Madam Bones spoke to him. "The centaurs never leave the woods. If we were to have a seat for them one would need to be here at least once a month."

Remy inclined his head. "My father has agreed if acceptable for me to hold his seat. I am emancipated and finished school and already have one as Lord Potter."

Fudge looked and listened to the talk which seemed pretty positive. "We would consider this but you would need to be willing to wait till you are eighteen years old."

Remy nodded. "I would as would my herd though we seek a continued petitioner's audience among you until I am old enough to accept both seats for my people."

Though there was a great deal more opposition to this one as to the first vote it passed to the surprise and delight of Remy and his dad and Uncle. On Remy's eighteenth birthday he would be able to claim both the Potter seat on his own behalf ad the centaur seat on behalf of his people. There was a further delighted shock when without further talk there was an offer to Remus to take a set for the werewolves among them. He was the alpha male, basically lord of the local wolves and was entitled to the seat without any writ. The fact that he was head of one of their departments would usually have given him a place, like Fudge and Bones even though they held no title of their own but their seat came with the position. The only difference here was this was because he was a bitten and not because of his new job.

Remy was in shock when they left and realized that they had actually succeeded. It was a very small step. Just because they head earned a seat did not ensure change. And there were other species without them yet. They knew there would be opposition within the body all the way to any changes they wanted to make. But it would be easier to try and make some changes if they were members and not just trying to petition the body

Severus was waiting and Remus told him. "Your son and I both have seats. Well Remy two, when he is eighteen, one as official foster son of Lord Magorian."

He found himself pulled into his Papa's arms. "I am so proud of you Remy and you know the centaurs will be a well. You will do them proud."

He had been reluctant when his dad had suggested it but he had agreed. He had known the centaurs would never come on their own. He only needed to come once a month and it would not be too much of a strain on his training and when he became a professor in a few years. When he turned eighteen he would have been expected to take his seat as Lord Potter anyways from time to time so it really did nothing to add another seat to that.

Severus made a suggestion. "I will take you back to school and you can tell your foster family the news. I know they will be pleased to hear of your success today."

Remy smiled but he looked at his dad. "It is more dad's success and Uncle Reg's then mine. They are the ones who have done all the hard work behind this."

Pulling his husband into his arms Severus kissed Remus deeply and told his husband he was indeed most proud of him. His husband would of course remain at school with them but he now had a ministry department to run as well as a seat on the Wizengamot and the concerns of the werewolf lads to look after as well. After so many years of struggling just to find work, Remus was finally finding himself rewarded for his years of hard work and for the skills he always had. His husband and son always knew his talents were wasted in writing text books and they were both so proud of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was at the Burrow for New Years except for Remy and his dads and Uncle Reg and Sirius. They were supposed to be arriving soon. Draco was having fun talking with the twins and everyone was watching the two new love birds. Unlike the birthday party, Ginny and Chloe were being open about it now. Ron had been a bit upset at first to find out his best friend ad former girlfriend was dating his sister but he turned out to be less a prat then he was usually thought to be. He had realized his friendship was more important and he thought it kind of cool the idea that he might have Chloe as a sister in law one day. Witch/Witch was less common for they did require spells to help them become pregnant though it was possible, unlike male where they could produce from sex. But it was still considered acceptable though only more recently publically unlike male/male. Molly and Lily were talking weddings already and he dads were fine with it as well. Even the twins and the other Wesley siblings who were never fond of her before but had seen her grow up and blossom with the help of her twin.

Draco was starting to get worried when dinner was getting closer and looked at his dad. "They should have been here by now. The meeting was done an hour ago."

Lucius nodded. "I know Draco but with the protestors out front there may have been some longer time getting out. You know they will get here soon enough."

The meeting had been nothing new. Remus and his son had gone in to officially sign the papers for their seats and Remus to accept his job with the new department. Severus and the Black brothers had gone in to show their support and then to come with them. But the news of the seats had hit the papers and some of the rumours about the headmaster from that summer had popped up again and there had been protests outside of the ministry as of late. Lucius was not showing it to his son but he too was growing concerned for the others. He was about to send word to find out what was going on when Tonks appeared at the edge. She had been invited but some how they knew that she was not there for the party.

She walked over to Lucius and whispered. "You need to bring Draco and come with me to St. Mungo's. It is urgent."


	12. the ultimate sacrifice

Draco heard his cousin's words and his heart dropped. He knew something had been wrong. He knew there was some reason that his fiancé and his dads had not come for the party yet. Chloe and her parents had over heard the comment. He could see that Chloe had been as worried about her brother as Draco had been. The Potters and the Malfoys all headed for the hospital. They were not told but Tonks what was going on and they knew that it was bad. When they got to the waiting room of the emergency room they noticed a few but it was who was missing that struck them. Severus and Regulus were there but Remus, Remy and Sirius were no where to be found. They could see that Regulus was covered in blood and since he was not being tended to, they knew it was not his. Severus was pale ad he had a bandage over his head but he seemed more shaken by what ever happened.

They were motioned into a side room where they could talk. Draco's heart was pounding through his chest. He wanted to see Remy and he knew if his fiancé's father was out of his room, something was seriously wrong. He listened in horror as he learned some people dressed in the robes that were similar to both the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's men had appeared among the protestors and had attacked the group as they were coming out of the ministry.

Draco held Chloe who was shaking and spoke. "Remy? Please tell me he isn't....."

Severus shook his head. "My husband and son are alive. Remy had to be rushed into emergency surgery but they say it has gone well. He is in recovery."

They knew something was wrong. They could see they had been crying and in shock when the others had arrived. Draco looked at his Uncle Regulus and he knew that it had to be Remy's father that had been hurt badly. He was the only one his Uncle Severus had not mentioned. Severus quietly mentioned Remus had sustained a few hexes and was unconscious. He was not with his husband right now as he was being moved to a private room.

Lucius was the one who found his voice. "And Sirius?"

Regulus showed the family ring. "My brother was killed. He took a hex meant for his son. He died before they could get him medical attention."

The blood made sickening sense to them all. Regulus had held his brother in his arms as he had bled to death on the stairs of the ministry. He had taken a severing charm aimed at Remy, and had his throat slit with it. Draco was sobbing in his father's arms. He knew Remy had his two dads but this would kill him. He had only recently come to realize he could have three dads. He had only come to embrace Sirius as his father and allow the man to play that role in his life. It was Remy's dads who raised him who would have walked him down the aisle and who would be Grandpas to his and Draco's kids but still.

James was in tears in hearing his old friend was dead. "Does Remy know his father is dead?"

Regulus shook his head. "He lost consciousness soon after the charm. He had been hit already with several hexes, why Sirius dived in front of him."

Though Remy had put up a good defence he had been worried about hitting some of the innocent people in the crowd. He had taken several serious hexes right at the start of the attack. No one had seen it coming ad before they had got their wands out they had been badly hit. Tonks and Sirius had moved to keep Remy safe and while Tonks had managed to get Remy out of the line of danger, at the same time Sirius was hit. Remy had not been awake to hear the news his father was dead.

Draco was sobbing. "How do we tell him his father is dead? He will never forgive himself. He blamed himself for Aunt Annie. And now this?"

Regulus shook his head. "We will just have to help him understand. Sirius always loved his son more then life itself."

Beyond Remy the worst shaken would be Regulus. He had spent so many years watching his brother and nephew from a distance. He had wanted to tell his brother he was alive. He had not because he wanted to protect him. He and Sirius had become so close. They had been working together. They had been living together. He had believed that he would finally have a chance to be with his brother and have his nephew in his life. Remy had on the death of his father become Lord Black and all of the money and estates save for what had been left to Chloe in his will, fell to Remy. There was some land and money left to Reg by his parents and he knew his nephew would honour Sirius' wishes on the land and money he waned Regulus to have beyond that. None of that mattered to Regulus. Like his nephew he did not care for the money. He was devastated by the fact that after yeas of being forced part he and his brother were finally reunited and now Sirius was dead.

For Regulus and Remus there was further guilt. If anyone should have felt guilt they thought over his death it was them. It was their work that had brought the protestors out. Sirius had been their to support his brother and his best friend as well as his son. But the guilt game would help no one and it was unfounded. Sirius had supported his brother. He knew the changes needed to be made. If he had more time from work he would have been working with Remus instead. Sirius would never for a moment regret losing his life to safe his son. He may never have had the chance to raise Remy but he was his son and always would be.

A healer appeared in the doorway. "Both the senior and younger Remus Snapes have been moved to a private room. You can come and see them now."

Severus explained as they followed. "I knew my husband and son would want to be together and had them put in the same room. Remy will need his dad."

They knew as they looked at both of them sleeping there that Remus would need his son nearly as much. Sirius had been his best fiend and like a brother. He would be nearly as devastated by his death as his son and Regulus were. It would make it easier as well for Severus and the others to be there for both of them. Remy had suffered a punctured lung and liver, and while all the damage was repaired and he would make a full recovery, the healer told them he would be sedated for a day or two to give his body some time to heal. Remus would wake with time. He had suffered no real damage, just a concussion keeping him out now.

Regulus sunk down next to his nephew who was on oxygen and put the ring on him. "Your father will always watch over you. And I swear I will always be here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had woken to the news that the attackers had been caught ad they would stand trial soon enough. One faced the charge of murder as they knew who had cast the charm and the others faced among a number of other chares, attempted murder. The killer was looking at the curse and the others at probably life. The papers had printed articles about the death of the brave and heroic Sirius Black who had been awarded the Order of Merlin first class in his death. His death protecting the life of his son had been heralded through all of the papers. As was the news that Remy was now Lord Black making him the richest wizard in the UK and one of them in Europe. The room filled with flowers and condolence and get well cards but Remy remained unconscious as his body continued to heal. Those who had come had left his side rarely and the Weasleys and other came through as well. The celebration of New Years had long been forgotten.

Draco was by his side two days after the attack, along with Regulus and Severus when the sedation was wearing off and Remy started to come around. They had been told he would some time that morning. They saw the confusion in his eyes when he realized he was in a hospital bed and the pain in his eyes when the memories of the attack came flooding back through him,

He looked around. "Dad and Father where are they? Please tell me that they were not hurt. Please Papa, please."

Remus answered for himself from the bed next to his son. "I am here cub. Just a bit of a blow to my head but I will be released this afternoon. Nothing more."

They could see that Remy knew they were not telling him something. He knew his father would have been there if nothing was wrong. He was either too badly injured and in the ICU so he could not be in a room with them or he had not made it. He looked at all of them and wished that someone would tell him what was going on but a healer came in first to check him out and explained the injuries he sustained but assured them all that his body had nearly made a full recovery already. He needed answers though and when the healer had left he looked at all of them there ad he needed them to tell him.

He needed to know. 'Where is my father? Uncle Reg where is he? I want to know where my father is. I want my father."

Regulus sunk down next to him. "I am sorry Remy but your father didn't make it. He was just too badly hurt and did not make it to the hospital."

Remy would not believe this, he could not believe this. "No. He stood in front of me. He took a spell for me. Is it what killed him? Tell me is it what killed him?"

No one wanted to tell him. No one wanted to confirm that the spell he had stepped in front of Remy for had been the one to slit his throat and kill him. They had no idea how to tell him that his father had died protecting him. But he knew it without their words. He saw it in their faces and he heard in their silence. He knew that the spell he remembered coming at him and seeing his father step in front of him before he had passed out, had been the spell that had taken him from him. He knew that the man who had always loved him and wanted to be his dad, but he refused until recently to call father, had died for him.

He broke down sobbing. "No. No. He couldn't have died for me. He shouldn't have died for me. I can't have lost him. I need my father, I need him."

Regulus collected him into his arms. "I know Remy. I know. I miss him too. But he loved you. He loved you so much. He would never regret dying for you. Never."

Remy clung to him full out crying in his arms. "I just let him in. I just let him in. I can't lose my father He can't be dead Uncle Reg. He can't be dead."

As he held him and Severus from behind and tried to comfort him they knew. They knew the memories of when he saved Sirius and his Papa from Bellatrix in his fifth year flooded back to him. The first time he had called Sirius father. The time when he was right years old and he found out Sirius was his father. The man had always been there. He had always been there even before he knew he was his father, even before Remy was willing to call him his dad. He had always been a part of his life. He had always been there as a friend and Uncle, as a teacher, as a confidant. He had helped teach Remy to be an animagus. He had given him advice on love. He had given up his own son wanting only the bet for Remy. Remy was his entire world even when Reg came back into his life. And no one was surprised he died for him.

Severus had got a potion from one of the healers and got Regulus to help him feed it to his son. "You need to rest prince. You are still healing. Please take this."

Remy struggled with him but he was still extremely weak and the men forced him to swallow. "This can't be happening. I can't have lost him. I can't."

They laid him back against the pillows as he had drifted off and their hearts were breaking for him. They knew it would be a hard road to recovery from this loss. They were reminded how hard he had taken Andromeda's death. His father would be a hundred times worse. The fact that he still had the two dads who had raised him would soften it a bit but they knew that it would take time. The funeral would be on hold till Remy was strong enough that he could attend the funeral. They would not have it without him. They would have him buried in the plot where his cousin was.

Draco was in tears and sitting with his Uncle Remus who had been holding him. "I don't know how to help him. I don't know how to make this better for him."

Remus held his nephew. "We will all do what we can to help. He has me and his Papa, and his Uncle Reg and you. He will get through this with time."

Regulus reached over and squeezed his hand. "He will need you a lot Draco. You will help your fiancé by just being here. He will just need your love and support."

They had a feeling though Draco would be a main support and he would need his dads, his Uncle would be the main source of comfort right now. Regulus was his living link with his father. He was the one who had convinced Remy that he could have three dads. He was the one who convinced him that he could have a proper relationship with his father so that he could not feel guilty about his other dads. Regulus knew and he swore he would do anything for him. He had once sworn to his brother if this day had ever come he would be there for Remy. It had been back during the war, back first with Voldemort and then Dumbledore. They had never thought the promise would be needed when the wars were over and they were living in peace. Sirius was an auror so there was always a chance but they had never imagined that he would die in a political protest protecting his son from heaving his throat slit.

Draco looked at his cousin and was thinking the same thing. "It is cruel that he survived both wars just to loose his father like this. I can not believe this is happening."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The others were asleep when Harry came round later except for his Uncle. Regulus was worried about how calm his nephew was this time around. He was expecting Remy to still be shaking and crying but he just lay there watching him till Regulus realized he was awake. He sat down with his nephew and saw for the first time his nephew notice he was wearing the ring on his hand.

Regulus kissed his brow. "You became Lord Black when he died. He would have wanted you to have that. You have to know he would never regret his choice."

Remy nodded. "I know. But I want him so bad. I wanted him to see my kids. I wanted him at my wedding. He would not walk me down the aisle but I wanted...."

Regulus stopped him. "I know I am not my brother but I love you. You are the only family I really have left. I will be there for what he misses, if you let me be."

Remy was starting to give in to the tears a bit again. "I want you there but it is not the same. I want my father. I just got him. I just let him in as a father, not Uncle."

Holding his nephew Regulus assured him he knew and understood. He understood that he could not take his brother's place. He reminded Remy he would have his two dads to walk him down the aisle. And Sirius would always be there with his son. He would always be watching over him from the heavens. He would always be proud of the young man that his son was and became. He would watch over the wedding and the kids to come. And Regulus would as well.

Remy clung to him. "Will you stay with me at the funeral? I don't think I can face this without you. I don't know if I can see him buried without you."

Regulus tightened his hold. "Your dads and Draco, and your Uncle Moody and Lucius, everyone will be with you. But I swear I will be there with you as well."

They knew the ext weeks and likely months would be hard as he dealt with the loss. And when things like his wedding ad the birth of his first baby came he would be hit again but Regulus swore he would be there. He would be there for the wedding ad to hold his brother's first grandchild for him. He would be there for all those milestones his brother would miss out on. Remy would always have a member of the Black family there with him. Remy knew he would have to ask his fiancé but he thought that perhaps when they had their first son they could call him Sirius. A way of honouring the baby's grandfather he would never know.

Regulus smiled when he heard that. "I am sure Draco would be happy with that. And I know my brother would have been so honoured to hear that."


	13. painful goodbyes

A week after the death of Sirius Black the funeral was held for him. There was to be a state memorial for him the day after. But only the family was invited to the funeral at the graveyard. Remy had only been released from the hospital the morning of the funeral. They had considered postponing it longer but Remy had refused. His father should be properly buried. They were surprised though the morning of the funeral before he was discharged from the hospital he turned to his dads. He had the attorney coming so he could sign the papers and become Lord Black. There had been an addendum to the will to supply Regulus with two houses and money enough to support him for life which Remy had also signed off on.

Remy was nervous but looked at his dads. "I know I am Lord Potter even if not a Potter. But I would like to take my father's name. I mean I'd be a Black-Snape. I...."

Remus cut his son off. "You don't need to explain Remy. We are happy if you would carry both our name and your father' name."

He had spoken with both his Uncle and Draco. Draco admitted when they wed it would make their name a mouthful but he agreed. They would more commonly go by Professor and Healer Malfoy-Snape but Remy and their children would also carry Black. Draco had also not only agreed but he himself had suggested before Remy could ask, that their first born son would be named for Remy's late father.

Regulus turned to him when he finished the papers. "Sirius would be happy you and Draco will carry on the Black name. That his son would have his name."

Remy squeezed his hand. "I am a Black and a Snape. I accepted that back when hunting horcruxes. I just want the world to know that I have and do."

His father was both proud of how he was handling this. Having to sign the papers and become Lord Black had been hard. It was different then when his grandparents died. His grandparents had been old and had been slowing down. Their death had been hard but not such a shock. Having Sirius stolen from him like that was worse. And the pain of knowing his dad died to save him increased that ten fold. Today and the state memorial were going to be extremely hard on him.

As they were preparing to leave Regulus saw he was not moving from the bed. "Come on Remy. I know this is hard but we will all be here with you I swear."

Remy had tears in his eyes. "Will you stay with me please Uncle Reg?"

Regulus took his arm. "I swore I would be by your side. Everyone else will be to but us Blacks will stand together. I promise Remy."

Though his dads were a bit surprised they understand right now he needed his father's brother, he needed that connection. He needed to know that he had not lost all of his father on those stairs. Just like adding Black to his name and naming his born after his late father. He had waited so long to call the man father and he was desperately clinging to what ever he had left of that. They had been amazed how strong he was remaining, not having a full break down since he learned his father had died. They knew they should have been happy he was handling this well but it was so unlike their son. It scared his dads and Draco, Chloe, everyone who loved him. They knew that he would break down eventually and they all swore they would be there when he did to help him through it.

The family funeral was a bit extended. Ted was there with Tonks and Moody. Ewan and Filius had come from school. The Malfoys, Potters, and a number of Remy's friends and their parents as well. The parents had known that Remy would need his comfort and support right now. They also were reminded that Sirius had been in their children's lives in the case of everyone but Hermione who had been brought by the Weasleys, since they were toddlers. All the Weasleys had come as well. Remy accepted the hugs ad condolences from his friends but he remained withdrawn and kept a hold of his Uncle. There was no formal ceremony at there would be the next day. Today was simply for the family and friends to gather and remember him. The stone read, 'Sirius Orion Black, beloved brother, friend and father, died the way he lived, protecting those he loved.' Remy felt tears prickling t his eyes when he read the stone but he fought hard to stay in control.

James spoke. "I have known him since we were little. We were brothers. I let a stupid mistake cost us our friendship for years. And cost him a life with his son. I was grateful that he got his son back in his life and we were able to claim our friendship back. We never got back to the days of the marauders, turning teachers purple and learning to become animagi to keep company with Moony. But I will forever miss Padfoot, my brother in all but blood."

Remus spoke. "Siri and I had our problems for a few years there. He did not approve of my husband. But he gave me the most amazing gift. He let me and my husband keep our beautiful son. We could never have children of our own. And Remy is our world. And in our little boy we shared, Sirius and I found our way back as friends. We may not have been brothers like James and Sirius but the marauders will live on in our children and grandchildren."

The stories followed from everyone. Tonks remembering her cousin teasing her when she was little. Draco and Neville recounting when Sirius had taken them shopping for Luna's birthday. Moody telling about training Sirius and Ewan of being tainted by him and working together to train Remy. Remy was the constant theme among all of heir stories. There was no doubt to anyone that Remy was the heart and soul of the man they were there to remember. Even the childhood stories brought back memories of the man their son was turning into.

Regulus looked at his nephew. "Do you want to say something Remy? Everyone else has taken a turn."

Remy shook his head. "I can't."

Severus and Regulus shared a look. They both knew that right now Remy was struggling to find the words They knew what ever strength he had found with the paper work and all that this morning was gone. Faced with all of the memories and tears of everyone else he could not speak. Severus took his son into his arms and held him while Regulus stepped forward. He owed it to both his brother and to his nephew to say the final words. Remy was too shaken to speak so he would for him. He had sworn to his brother he would take care of Remy for him if he died and he meant it.

His words were more for Sirius. "I watched you from afar Siri for years, wishing to tell you I was alive, wishing to tell you Remy was yours. I stayed away to protect you both till that was no loner possible. You were always the stronger of us. I could never have given my son up to be raised by someone else. You had such courage that I could never hope to have. I am not surprised how you died, Remy was your life and you gave it for him. I can never replace you, I can never be half the father you were but I will keep my promise. I will watch over him. I will make sure he always knows you watch over him. And when your grandchildren are born I will tell them of their grandfather who was taken from them and their Papa. I promise big brother, I promise I will not let you down. I promise I will make you proud."

Though Remy was still unable to find words when his Uncle was done he threw himself into his arms. There were still really no tears but he held on. There was a small lunch that afternoon and everyone at the graveyard gathered at the manor and went into the evening. The stories kept going. Remy remained silent and sat between his Uncle and fiancé holding to their hands but every once in a while they felt a squeeze and knew he was in a way thanking them for being there for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The funeral for the great auror, hero of three wizarding wars if one included the trouble with Dumbledore, was publically celebrated the next day. There was no body but a painting was brought through Diagon and into the ministry where there were hundreds of people gathered together. Remy was there. He had been asked to accept his father's award. Regulus had offered to do it but before Remy's shut down he had agreed. They had warned the minister that Regulus might need to speak for his nephew. Cornelius had been fine with that as long as Remy appeared. When Voldemort was destroyed and the word had come out he was Harry Potter there had been so many people demanding he be returned to his father who he had been kept from when he was born. The public would expect his son to be there and to receive his award. His brother would not be a good enough substitute in most minds.

Severus was not happy about this. "You would think the people would understand his son would be shaken. He should be left in peace to mourn for his father."

Regulus shook his head. "The minister does not care about anything but publicity. After the attacks and Sirius dying for his son the people want to see Remy."

Remus held his son in his arms and kissed his head. "You don't need to say anything if you don't feel up to it. You don't let the minister bully you into it."

Remy spoke for the first time really since the hospital. "My father could face a hex to save me, I can face the press to honour his death. I can do this Daddy."

No matter how old hi son got Remy always slipped back to Daddy when he was upset. And it always broke his heart. He always knew it meant his son was either terrified, sick or in pain. He had once loved the word more then anything but as Remy got older he wished he would never hear it again. He and Severus never stopped being amazed at how strong their son was. As they stood there listening to the speeches of people who believed they knew Sirius they waited. These were people who may have worked with him or once known him in school. But there were only one or two like Moody and Tonks who spoke who had actually known him. The real memories and tears had been the day before. This was not a memorial. This was a funeral for publicity.

Cornelius spoke. "Sirius Orion Black was rewarded the Order of Merlin First class. The award will be presented to his son Remus Snape, Lord Potter-Black."

Regulus let go of him but whispered. "Remember you do not need to say anything if you are not strong enough to do so. Do not let him force you into anything."

One last hug from his dads and sister Remy headed onto the stage and he walked towards the minister. He recognized the box all too well. He had been awarded the medal twice now himself with Chloe and Draco the second time. He wished his father had been alive to accept it. He wished that they had thought to honour his bravery when he had still been around to know it. They had given him awards for he was the famous face. Too many people like his dads and father, and Uncles, his teachers, Moody, had fought longer, sacrificed more for the cause. And it took Sirius dying in a political protest saving the famous Remy Snape, to get him the award finally. His father deserved this more then he had deserved his. His father deserved more then his. He struggled with the pain trying desperately to stay strong up there. He was about to leave when the audience started calling for him to say something. Regulus stepped up to him to say something but Remy shook him off.

He spoke. "When Voldemort was destroyed the world called me Harry Potter and demanded my return to my real dad. But I wasn't. Because I am Remus Snape. My father wanted the world for me and that he saw was my dads. But he was my father. My father was there that day for me. He stood there with me because he was proud of what I was doing. He stood in front of me when a protestor who did not like my politics, tried to kill me. I am seventeen and fought two wars, two wars to bring peace to this world. Two wars to ensure all living beings could be free and live in safety. I risked my life time and time again to ensure everyone, human or non human could live. You can disagree with my politics but at least honour the sacrifices of every person who died in the two wars against Voldemort, or here at the ministry, the hospital and Diagon Alley against Dumbledore. They died for peace; they died so no one would be enslaved. My father died protecting me because I wanted to honour their sacrifices. Protest if you want, I believe everyone has the right to their beliefs, but do not kill. Do not make war on innocent people. Do not attack and kill people for nothing more then their beliefs. My father deserved this award long ago for all he sacrificed but I accept it now. I accept it as I will honour his life until the end of mine. He survived three wars to die protecting me from a protest. If you have come here to honour, if you have come here to remember him, honour and remember him by holding that peace, celebrating that peace, and working to keep that peace. I may spend my life fighting on the top of my lungs that which you might believe in, but I would die for your right to believe it."

Regulus took hi nephew into his arms when he got off stage. "Your father would have been so proud of you. So amazingly proud of you Remy. Please know that."

Remy heard the clapping. "I saw the papers you hid. I know what the media said about this funeral being pr for our cause. I couldn't let his sacrifice be marred."

His dads were shocked. They had tried to hide the papers from him. Some had accused them of setting up the protests to get good new and the protests had just got under control. The funeral was their way of trying to remove the guilt. They could not stand the thought of Remy reading that after all he had been through. He did not need to know how blind and foolish people could be. They had tried to protect him but realized that they had filed. But again were proud of how he handled it.

Moody came their way and handed them a portkey so they could leave but hugged Remy. "Your father would be as proud as I am of you today Remy."

Tonks had news. "I found out we were pregnant, yesterday. We'd still like you now with your Uncle as godfather and if a boy the middle name will be Sirius."

They knew that Remy was planning on his first born being named Sirius. They had known it would be hard. They said that Sirius would be godfather with his son. But they had also known Sirius would have been so happy for them. They were just over a month pregnant and due in August. They had been sure Remy would have been happy with the news and it might bring a bit of light to his pain right now. They had been right and for the first time since the attack there was a small smile.

Remy hugged them both. "I will be honoured to be the godfather. And I will make sure he or she hears about Uncle Sirius and the marauders."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was curled with Remy alone in the sitting room. Remy had not spoken much but he found comfort in his fiancé's arms and Draco did not want to let go. He could only imagine how it would be to lose his dad. He had only one and Remy had three, but it made the pain no less. It made the heart break no less. His dads, Uncles, Draco could say anything they could but nothing would help. Right now he just needed them and they would be there. They were a bit worried for he had been insistent he return to school in two days when classes started. They reminded him he was an apprentice and could take some time away from it but he needed to go back right now. He needed to focus on something other then the pain he was going through.

Severus came into the room and showed his son the newspaper from the day before. "You seemed to have made quite the impression."

Remy read the headlines calling for the passing of the laws. "His death was not to be about politics. People will think the original press was right."

Reg had come in. "My brother would have worked on it if he had time. He believed in it. If his death saved not only you but made change, he'd be happy."

They knew Remy believed that deep down but it still bothered him. It bothered him any one would suggest it had been a political ploy. It bothered him anyone would accuse his dad and uncle of using fake violence to try and get votes, fake violence that turned deadly. His dad and Uncle had fought the wars to bring peace, why anyone would accuse them of using violence at all to get what they wanted. But Remy knew they were right. His father had wanted the changes.

Remy rested his head against his fiancé. "At least this is a legacy he would be proud to leave. Not the stupid award or monument they want to make."

Regulus reached over and kissed his nephew on the head. "You are the legacy he left. You and your kids to come. And he will forever be proud of that legacy."

Looking at his ring and the ring on his fiancé's hand he thought of the future and once again was hit with the horrible realization that the children would never know him. But they would know their Uncle Reg and Uncle James, and Grandpa Remus and they would all tell him stories of their brave grandfather.


	14. starting to move on

They had been concerned when Remy insisted on returning to school. And at first the concern seemed founded. But it turned out to be good. Remy started getting back into his potions and his classes. He played quidditch and spent more and more time with the centaurs. Some how in an odd way his bond with Lord Magorian was helping him to deal. Magorian was so proud of his son for getting them their seat and when by Easter a number of the laws had been passed, he was even prouder. The law to make discrimination for work against half breeds illegal had been passed by Valentine's Day. Considering it had limited what Remus could have done for years, it had been a huge one for them. Though it did not affect the centaurs there were other parts of the law including lifting bans and taxes which had made it nearly impossible for centaurs to trade with other groups, and allowed more freedoms for other groups like the werewolves and goblins. They had even made a minimum wage for house elves. It was only free house elves, they were not calling for freeing all elves but Remus did want to establish new laws to protect them. And by Easter the centaurs and werewolves were joined by the goblins with a seat on the Wizengamot.

Narcissa and Lily had as expected gone crazy with wedding plans. Remy did not even mind. Even they were a welcome distraction. But as he started to heal they became more. He had a second ceremony to be considered and at Easter time he had a special request to make. Regulus had kept his word to keep a constant in his nephew's life and had been there for quidditch games and other events for his nephew. He was still living in Grimmauld though he had been given a home of his own from the estates. Remy had assured his Uncle he was welcome to remain in the home.

Remy turned to his Uncle. "I want you to be involved and not just a guest when I marry Uncle Reg. But my dads will walk me down the aisle at the big wedding."

Regulus kissed him on the cheek. "You know I am just honoured to be there with you."

Remy shook his head. "Draco and I are having two weddings, one the day after the proper one, before we head on our honeymoon."

Some time ago the centaurs had told Remy and Draco they were a special bond. They were not just human soul mates. Draco was a soul mate to Remy in the way of magical creatures as well. While Remy was completely human, his powers were core magic, a magic usually only magical creatures had. They had told the couple when they wed they would perform a ceremony of their own. Magorian had reminded his foster son. Remy and Draco planned on spending their wedding night in the country and then having a centaur ceremony the day after and then heading for their honeymoon.

Remy explained. "Chloe is to be my witness for that ceremony and George for my human one. But I need someone to give me away at the centaur one."

Regulus understood what he was asking for. "You want me to give you away at your second ceremony? You know I would have been so honoured."

Before his dad died Remy had planned to ask Sirius. The centaur had a very different ceremony and the one giving away played a bigger role. The witness was a champion to the vows but those chosen to give away the grooms were considered guardians of the couple and their children to come. It was not always a parent. Draco planned on having Blaise stand as his witness in the ceremony and his dad to give him away again. They could have had more witnesses for the human one, then just the one ring holder but they decided on one a piece for both ceremonies. Draco had asked Neville for the human one. The centaur ones only the grooms and their two choices could attend. Remy's dads understood his choices ad were happy he had chosen his Uncle to give him away, and Sirius before that.

Remy explained. "You need to come with me and meet the herd before the ceremony as you will need to be instructed in the ceremony."

Regulus laughed but nodded. "I will come and do what ever is needed I promise. So do you know what any of this actually entails?"

Remy shook his head. He knew that along with their two human choices, their guardian and champion, each of them would have a centaur by their side. As neither were centaurs it was required. Firenze would stand for Remy and Ronan with Draco. Magorian would perform the ceremony. Draco had been welcome as a friend of the herd but in marrying Remy he would become an honorary member even if not at the level of Remy. And the protection promised them would pass to their children. Firenze and Ronan would be considered in the minds of the centaurs, godfathers to all children born of the union. Harry and Draco would of course choose the human godparents as the children came.

Regulus was definitely intrigued. "I have been working with your dad so long on all of these new laws. It will definitely be welcome to see their rituals."

Remy nodded. "I was worried since only Chloe and Draco have been allowed before they would be the only ones allowed to come into the woods."

The centaurs had explained that the ritual needed a certain amount of people. Usually they were centaurs as this was the first time a human had ever been granted a centaur bonding ceremony. Usually there would be only one guardian but since Remy and Draco were human they were required two, a centaur and a human one. They would not be taken to the heart of the village which only Draco and Remy would be permitted and Chloe by special invitation. The ceremony would be conducted in the same clearing that they often met the centaurs in before. It was often where they held such rituals any ways.

Regulus thought. "I wonder what the press would think if they heard this. It definitely would be another news worthy story for human to have this ceremony."

Remy shook his head. "No press please. Besides thanks to my soon to be seat, the world knows I am a foster son of the Wizengamot. But even this is an honour."

Though Remy was not the first, only the first in close to four hundred yeas, to be adopted, he was the first human to be given this ceremony. It was his magic which would allow it to work. Even if Draco did not have the same core magic. It definitely was one record that he did not mind having. Remy had definitely been touched when he and Draco had been reminded of the promise. They had been reminded when they told the centaurs of their wedding plans, back in September.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The NEWT exams hit. Remy had taken them before but he had two tests of his own. He had his next year of potions apprentice tests to finish as well as he had taken an advanced placement ancient runes that year, a frit level apprentice in them. He took his potions before the NEWTS started though and had not shocked anyone when he had passed with top marks once again. He helped his fiancé and his sister in studying for their exams. He would be graduating with them officially as he had never had a ceremony and because of runes he was still a student and had been working with Ewan as well in DADA. With their wedding scheduled for the second week of July so they could be home from their honeymoon before his eighteenth birthday. Remy and Draco were so anxious to be wed. As long as Draco did well with his exams he would be with Poppy in the fall and Remy of course continuing with his dad here.

He smiled when he watched his sister pouring over her books. She had been offered a chance to work with Professor Sinistra here at school and study as an apprentice for three years. Draco and Remy would be two of four apprentices. Neville was going to be training under Sprout. Sinistra had no plans of retiring but they wanted to actually have a second teacher of divination. Firenze had agreed to continue training Chloe as well. Chloe would after three years teach divination through the stars to the upper grades, focussing on astrology which was what most divination students who went on focussed on. There was more a science to it then there was to crystal balls ad tarot cards. She would take over the NEWT classes in three years and Trewlaney would be permitted to continue teaching till she decided to retire. Neville would take over for Sprout after he was done, in full as she wanted to retire. Draco would likely be looking at St. Mungo's until Poppy was ready to retire.

Remy wished he could be more help to his sister. "You had to pick the subjects that I have never been any good in little sister."

Chloe smirked. "You never took divination and I believe you got an O like all your other classes, in astronomy big brother."

Remy agreed. "But I have not taken it since I was a fifth year and it was never a class I did advanced levels in like DADA and the rest."

Draco kissed his fiancé. "Well that is probably why she likes the class. She found something she can beat her brother in. But you can help me with mine."

Though both of them wanted to do amazing in all their exams they had the ones they needed to ace. For Draco it was potions and charms, but herbology was a close third for them. He would also need an E in transfiguration but Remy had no doubt he would get in. Draco had actually been working with his godfather more and more. Remy had to the surprise of many went back to Horace. He knew his fiancé needed the extra help from his Papa right now. And Horace had enough skill to help Remy prepare for his own exam. Now both Remy and Severus were helping Draco out with this.

Blaise looked over from where he was sitting. "I don't know why I have to do all of this. I have o idea what it has to do with working with dad in investments."

Remy smirked. "I have no idea why you never took arithmancy if you are working with your dad in investments. Kind of smells like hypocrisy."

Blaise knew it was a joke. "That coming from the person whose father became a professor so he could apprentice him."

They both broke down in laughter. Severus was never one to let his son get off easy besides he could not. Severus was only training his son. Remy had to do all the testing and procedure through the ministry. Severus had just picked up where Horace left off. And Carlos was making his son start out at the bottom and work his way up. Blaise in fact would be enrolled in an arithmancy training program at the ministry as well as a course with Gringotts, kin the fall. His father wanted there to be no doubt that his son had earned his position. Draco would one day head Malfoy Industries but the company had such diverse holdings that it did not seem odd he was training to be a healer. His father had trained as an attorney before his dad had died. Lucius wanted his son to have his own career before he took over. Most of Remy's money was real estate or what was in vaults, investments and such. Between the Blacks and Potters, and future Prince money, he did not actually have a company. The bank had controlled the fortunes for years even the Black fortune for Sirius had no training o interest and Remy planed on keeping it that way.

Hermione was taking a break from her own book to look at his. "I am a seventh year ancient runes student and even to me that looks like gibberish."

Remy laughed. "I finished my exam already. This is second year apprentice. But at least when you study to become an attorney you will not need to learn all this."

Susan looked at Hermione. "It is cool you are working with Remy's dad and Uncle this summer. Do you think you might want to work on that."

Hermione had been involved with Remy as of late in doing work with the new department. She had applied for law school and wanted to be an attorney but she was going to intern with Remus in his department this summer and perhaps while she was in law school as well. Susan was going to be working in the ambassador program and the two of them and Blaise were going to live in the Zaibini's townhouse which was not far from the Malfoy one, in Diagon Alley. The Zaibinis had offered the house to any of the kids training in London for they had not wanted them to work too hard ad hurt their studies.

Remy closed the book and rubbed his eyes for even he was exhausted from all the studying. "I would ever take wedding plans over this right now."

Draco tried to look hurt with that. "You only think that planning our wedding would be more interesting then studying for exams? I might leave you at the altar."

Remy tackled him in a warm playful kiss. "You I would elope with today. You know you are my life. But our mothers are driving me insane with the plans"

Draco nipped him on the end of the nose. "Now that is the Remy I know and love. You were scaring me when you were so interested in every little plan before."

For a moment Remy's face fell but Draco pulled him out with another kiss. Remy had finally started pulling himself out of mourning. He had finally listened to people reminding him his father would have wanted him to move on and be happy with his life. He might not have his father at graduation in a few weeks but he would have those who meant the world to his father like his brother, and Uncle Moody, and Ewan. Tonks and Moody had recently learned they were expecting a little girl and had still decided to honour Sirius and had chosen the name Andromeda Siria Moody to honour Tonks' late mother and cousin. She was due the first week of August, another reason that he and Draco had decided to marry in early July. Neither of them had wanted to miss the birth of their new cousin and Remy's goddaughter.

Chloe threw a cushion at them. "Go and take a walk or something you two. You two are making the rest of us sick."

Remy tossed the cushion back at her. "Remind me of now next time I see you snogging Ginny. You're just jealous because she is not busy studying with us."

One of the good things for his sister about training here was her girlfriend was still in school for another year. She and Neville wee both happy to learn that it was not against school policy for apprentices to date students. Remy had never been a full apprentice as he was still taking a class. He would be after graduation now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The graduation ceremony took place in the Great Hall with the sorting hat. The parents and families and friends were sitting in rows instead of house tables but the teachers up at front. Today was Draco's birthday as well so after the lunch at school a lot of the school was invited to the manor for a birthday bash a well. Lucius had arranged for the Weird Sisters to come and play. Since it was graduation and birthday party he had gone all out. Remy was just happy he had his Uncle there and that the Potters were there and not just for Chloe. He would be even more honoured to have Lily and James at is wedding as well. Even Lily would be Aunt Lily to his children but he was touched to have his mother at his side as well. He never needed mother but he had long ago started calling her mum and letting her in again.

Chloe was by his side as they prepared to enter the hall as was Draco. "It seems so different. Last time we could not get further apart. I am happy we got here."

Remy turned and kissed her on the cheek. "I would have it no other way little sis. I am just sorry that we missed out on so much of our childhood together."

Neither of them were to blame. They had bee kept apart. And Chloe's hatred of her brother at first stemmed from her parents. But Chloe would be his witness with the centaurs and she would always be there for his children. They swore they would remain close always. Remy wanted his kids to always have their Aunty Chloe and if she and Ginny wed and using potions were able to conceive and have kids as well, he would always be there for hers. As they entered the hall and one by one the names were called and degrees handed out Remy knew so much had changed and would continue to, and while some for the worse, so much more for the better. As he was called forward as head boy and quidditch captain he held in his hands a gift from his Uncle Reg. It was an old family pendant. A good luck piece. If Remy had been raised but his father it would have hung above his cradle. It would hang above the cradle of his children when he and Draco had them.

Minerva smiled when she handed him his degree. "I am so proud of you Remy. You have always made me proud since you were a baby."

Remy kissed her cheek. "Now that I am no longer your student, thank you Aunt Minnie."

She laughed. She remembered over hearing him call her that more then once and joked not to call it in school. She loved the term deep down though. She had no siblings so he was her only nephew. She was honoured to be invited to his wedding. Remy took some time to get off stage for there were a number of people to hug and celebrate his finishing of school officially.


	15. two perfect ceremonies

The day of their wedding had finally arrived and Remy had never felt so nervous. He had no idea why. He was madly in love with Draco. He wanted this more then life. He could not help but think of those missing, his Aunt Andromeda and his father. But Uncle Ted and Tonks were there, and Uncle Reg. Chloe and her parents. Moody with his wife. Ewan and Filius, Minerva and Poppy, Horace, Hagrid, and countless others. Their friends as well. Neville and Luna, Blaise, Susan and Hannah who had been their friends since they were two, Hermione and the Weasleys who were as dear though newer come. But Remy was just proud to have his dads. Draco had already made his entrance escorted by both of his parents. And soon it would be Remy's. George stood a few feet away form them.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You know we are so proud of you. We have dreamed of this day since we brought you home."

Remy hugged them both tight. "I am just so glad I have you. I am glad Uncle James and mom and Uncle Reg are out there but that you are by my side."

They each took an arm, knowing Remy had the good luck pendant from graduation, on him now, for his father, and led him into the gardens. The beautiful rose gardens had been transformed Though the gardens with arbores over a wide open space perfect for the rows of white chairs and the Gryffindor color runner was perfect, Lily and Narcissa had not settled. The arbours which usually grew with vines and normal garden roses also had beautiful ribbons of the colors of the runner and the roses had been transformed in colors. There were doves in each arch, to be released at the end. At the front there was a beautiful archway which even in the design looked like a Celtic knot along the sides and decorated with roses. His fiancé with Neville and the minister stood under it.

The minister spoke when they got to the front. "Who gives this young man into the bonds of holy marriage?"

Severus spoke. "His dad and I do."

For the first time Remy was handed over to his fiancé, both had tears glistening in their eyes and the ceremony had not even started. Remy smiled and squeezed his hand as they listened to the beautiful Latin blessing that started it off before they recited their vows.

Draco started. "We had our first play date when we were two and built snow men with my best man. We were inseparable, practically brothers. But that brotherly love change ad adapted. I remember pulling you into an alcove at the Yule ball. The twins had convinced me to finally act. I don't know how I ended up with you. You're this incredibly brave and insanely loyal person. I watched you train Chloe when even you could not stand her, or before that saving her in the chamber. You were so brave but you never took credit, you never wanted the spotlight. It was that, your devotion to those you love, and your incredible laugh which drew me to you. I nearly lost you, so many times. And it made me realize how much I needed you. We were so close because you were not my brother but my soul mate. My other half. Your centaur brothers told us that but they just confirmed what we already knew. The morning you proposed I didn't even have to take a second. Even knowing you might not come back that day I knew. I knew we were destined. I knew the way we always found each other. I want to be your husband, the father of your children, you best friend. I want to grow old and grey with you."

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

Remy was crying. "I am loyal? You once told me that you were becoming a healer because of me. I was in the hospital more then any other student. You sat by my bed as my best friend and brother, and then the love of my life. You stood by me through recovering from being attacked twice, including amnesia. You held me as I suffered the worse loss anyone could have, my father. You were my solid ground, my anchor. When my entire life was shaken time and time again. Through custody battles and trying to have a bond with my sister, through two wars, through it all. I proposed to you to have something more to come back for. But you and my sister actually saved me that day and saved me in less obvious ways for years. I may have become a hero to the world but I have had a few heroes in my life, my dads, all three, and my Uncles, but you are on that list. You are my breath, the beat of my heart, my reason to live. There is no future; there is no sunshine, no happiness in my life without you in it. I will spend my life proving that I am worthy to be your husband. I am worthy of your love. I am nothing without you."

"Do you Remus Severus Black-Snape, Lord Potter-Black, take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

George handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim my brother Remy as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Draco slid the band on Remy. "With his ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

Neville handed the ring to Remy. "Take this ring and claim my friend Draco as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Remy slid the ring on to Draco. "With his ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

The minister spoke. "By the powers that be I pronounce that you be husbands. Draco you may kiss your groom."

Laughing Draco dragged Remy into a long passionate kiss to the clapping and cheers of their guests. They were dragged part so they could go over with their two witnesses and they could sign the contracts. The Malfoys and Remy's dads hugged and congratulated them while they were doing it. Lucius and Narcissa were so thrilled to have Remy as a member of their family officially and the sentiment was shared and directed at Draco from Remy's dads.

Finally with a shower of rose petals ad doves released the minister presented them. "Lords Remus and Draco Snape-Malfoy."

Draco kissed Remy again as they headed down the aisle. "I can't believe that we are finally married this is so incredible."

Remy and Draco decided though they would hold different titles they would make it simpler for students. Remy had an extra name for unlike their kids Draco did not take Black, just Snape. And he was only consort to Remy's titles. But at school Remy would go by Snape alone and his husband by Malfoy alone. In three years they would to students be Healer Malfoy and Professor Snape though the world would know of their love there was little doubt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reception was held under a beautiful tent further into the gardens. The color scheme continued with the Gryffindor colors though toned down then the school ones. The table cloths were a beautiful rust colored red with a dark almost bronze instead of gold. Chameleon roses as well as daffodils and even some lilies for their mothers were the center pieces and the vases they were in were actually beautiful ice sculptures that were lions. The dance floor did not have a roof over their head so the sun and later the stars could be a canopy for them. A beautiful twelve tier wedding cake decorated simply in the flowers that were their center pieces, waited as well. There was some of the best fine and an elaborate five course dinner which surprised no one.

Remy was glad when the band started and he got to lead his husband onto the floor for their first dance. "Finally."

Draco kissed him tenderly. "You do realize that there are another two courses and hours worth of reception to follow."

Remy faked a groan. "Suddenly I wish we were running off on our honeymoon tonight and the two of us could sneak away."

Draco knew he was joking. They had both been honoured by the centaur offer of a special bonding for them. They were spending the night at the guest house here on the property which Lucius and Narcissa promised would be made special for their first night s husbands. Their parents were more ten aware they had been together. But it was still a special night for them. They would take off for their honeymoon the next afternoon. They had no idea where they were going for the honeymoon had been planed as a wedding gift from their parents and they had been given no clue to where they would be going. They knew it would be incredible though. They could not wait to b able to go away for two weeks and be alone and start their lives together.

Though they would live at school mainly they had decided from among the countless homes Remy inherited from the Potters and his father. There was a smaller home, small in the sense it was not a manor like most of them, in Inverness not far from school. The seven bedroom estate with an acre grounds and stables was the bet location for school and there had been something about it which reminded Remy of his beloved home. Draco said it was because the library dominated the main floor but he too had loved his Uncle, well now fathers in law's home and thy had both fallen in love with Sandpiper Manor.

Draco reluctantly drew out of his arms after the first dance."Now do I have to dance with one of your dads or can Lily do? I don't know what is tradition."

Remy kissed him. "My mum has doe a lot for the wedding and she is that. Ad if I have to dance with yours, you have to dance with mine."

They both laughed as they did the second dance with their mothers in law. Narcissa was probably one of the happiest other then the groom. She had adored Remy since he was a baby. She had considered him a son ever since. She remembered when he stayed with them during the custody battle. She could not have hid her delight when the boys got together for she loved the idea of Remy being the Papa to her grandchildren. Lucius might not have been as vocal as his wife on the subject but he agreed. Lily had made up for a lot over the past few years and she had been a huge part in planning the dream wedding for her son and Draco. It had meant a lot to him she was involved but it had meant more to her. She had prayed one day her son would forgive her and James for what they had done to him. But she had never would have hoped she would have been granted such a welcome part in the rest of his life.

When the third dance came Draco had Chloe ad he laughed. "Never thought we would be brother and sister in law did you? I can remember the tournament."

Chloe laughed. "I can remember my brother faking a fight with me to try and get you and George to call a truce with me. But I am happy to have you in the family."

He looked to where her brother and Ginny were dancing. "He already considers her a sister thanks to her brothers. You should hurry up ad marry that one."

Snorting she reminded him they had not all been dating the same person for years. She definitely was in love and she saw marriage down the road with Ginny but not for a few years to come. For starters Ginny was still a student for another year. But they had spoken of it in loose terms. Ginny had said she wanted them to consider the fertility potions which would allow them to conceive a child through the magic version of in vetro. They had not talked about who would actually be a carrier.

When it came later for cake time Remy looked at his husband. "If you even think of smashing that in my face I will not be sharing a bed with you tonight."

Draco lovingly fed him a piece of cake and kissed him. "I wouldn't want to spend our first night as husbands sleeping on the couch."

Smirking Remy shoved the cake against his husband's mouth though Draco soon had icing on his fac. Everyone clapped and smiled as the two kissed gain with their faces covered in cake and icing, Luna even managed to snap a photo of it. The official photographer had decided to ignore the mess. Moments later the missing spot in the canopy came in handy when a huge fire works display was set off by the twins, ending with their initials in a heart.

Fred clapped him on the back as he saw his surprise. "You didn't think that we would not put on a show for our third partner did you?"

Remy hugged both of the twins. "Thank you for the perfect ending to an amazing day."

After more hugs from everyone they got into an old horse drawn carriage the Malfoys had and they were whisked away to the guest house which was actually the old gate house. They found the entire place glowing with candles and filled with flowers every where, and champagne on ice. It seemed someone was psychic as the champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries were down in the sitting room. After a toast Remy dragged his husband down and anxiously started discarding their clothes, having wanted to sink into his beautiful husband for two days. It was hours later when they had worked up a new appetite that thy took part in the strawberries and champagne as they watched the sunrise. They eventually drifted off to sleep as they had a second ceremony in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dressed all in black in slacks ad a top both Remy and his husband wore dark green cloaks with fasteners from centaur craftsman. They were both led into the clearing at the same time. Remy had Chloe ad Regulus on his arms this time and Blaise and Lucius had Draco. A huge circle made from bows of the trees and fresh leaves stood and Magorian was in the center, his two sons acting as guardians were standing waiting.

Magorian called forth. "Who enters the sacred grove, state your name and your business here?"

Remy spoke. "I am Lord Remus Snape-Malfoy, adopted son of Lord Magorian of the centaurs. I seek my father's blessing to enter bonding with my soul mate."

Magorian spoke. "Neither of you are centaurs though you are my foster son. One of our tribe each must speak for you. If there are any such, step forward and present."

Firenze took Remy from Chloe but his Uncle accompanied him and Draco was brought forward by Ronan and his dad. They were both blessed with waters of the sacred sprigs as were their weapons, both wearing them. They were presented with a new cuff like bracelet which they were to give to each other. It had been sent days before and as with the rings at their human wedding their witnesses presented them but silently as another blessing was performed.

Remy slid the cuff on. "I Remus Snape-Malfoy claim my husband Draco as my eternal soul mate and bond, by the law of my adopted people and father."

Draco slid the cuff on Remy. "I Draco Snape-Malfoy accept the claim of my husband Remy as my eternal soul mate and bond, by the laws of his adopted people."

Guardians both human and centaur were brought forward and stated an oath to watch over the union, protect them and the children born of it. Magorian welcoming Draco as an honorary son in law and their children as foals of the herd as Remy had been made. Chloe and Blaise came forth and swore that they witnessed the oath and would proclaim the validity and strength to all that asked.

Magorian smiled. "It is a re honour for two humans to be bonded as such and a pleasure as a father, even if foster, to perform it. I welcome you Draco to my herd."

It was the end of the ceremony and while there was no great reception there was a small feast as often at night and there were some archery games and dancing. It was perhaps not as fancy as the wedding the day before but the ceremony had meant as much to both men. And those invited to be with them in it had been honoured. They knew how rare. It was Remy's core magic which made it possible for such a bond.

Magorian came to them again before they were to leave on their honeymoon. "You may be an adult but you are always my foal and son, and always welcome back."

Remy smiled and bowed. "Thank you father. I promise when we have our first child and others, we will bring them to meet you. They will always know my herd."

They were escorted to the edge of the woods and received more cheer from the rest of the herd. Remy and Draco had meant it when they aid that they would bring their kids here. The centaurs were a part of both of them. At the gates many of their human family were there to see them off on their honeymoon. Remy and Draco had never been away together and were definitely anxious to go. And definitely to find out where they were going.

Regulus handed them the portkey. "You will see soon enough. Enjoy you guys; you deserve this honeymoon more then most."


	16. a spicy honeymoon

Remy held his husband to him as the portkey took them away. They had no idea where they were going but they were excited. Two weeks of romance waited. They had graduated two weeks ago but they had not had much time to enjoy it. They had been busy with wedding plans. Now they could start their adult life. This was their first trip alone. They would head to Sandpiper manor when they got home. Their parents assured them the manor would be ready. The manor had a few house elves but Tootie and Dobby had been assigned to the couple at school and assumed they would likely come to the manor as well. Chloe was staying with her parents as she would be living at school in the fall though she did have a home in the UK from Sirius. But right now all the thoughts of adult life and making home would wait. They would just enjoy two weeks of love making and maybe a bit of exploring when they made it from bed. They were not going to start on kids for a few more years but they'd get practice.

When they opened their eyes and saw where they had been brought they were both amazed. Remy and Draco had done little travel other then Remy who had been to Chicago back in third year for his eye surgery and Christmas. They had been going through pamphlets and brochures with their family giving them some ideas where they might want to go but they had no idea where they would end up. They had decided that they had not wanted some sandy beach at a resort but wanted something a bit more exciting and it seemed the family had listened to their wishes.

Draco twirled him around. "It seems they took our wishes to have something a bit more exciting then some tropical beach."

Remy looked at the cascading falls they were near. "These are the Iguazu falls in Brazil aren't they? Or well Argentina or Paraguay."

They headed inside of the five star resort where they found out they were on the Brazilian side. They knew that it was one of the most eco diverse areas of the world. They knew there would be a lot of hiking and trams and zip lines and other activities for them near by and easy apparition points and were already as they headed for the front desk considering a day in Rio.

The desk manager smiled as they said their names. "Ah our young honeymooners, the suite has been made ready. Diego will show you up."

Remy smiled when they followed the bellhop assigned towards the elevator. "Should have known."

The resort was only three stories and built around a giant courtyard with luxury infinity pool with views of the fall from the pool and a number of the rooms. The honeymoon suite had panoramic views on three sides and this amazing balcony over looking the falls and the forest. It was incredible with vaulted beamed ceilings and rustic feel to the furniture; they felt like they were in some colonial lodge. There was a massive king size bed that Remy would not wait to throw his husband down on, and a bathroom with a giant tub in it. They were amazed to find bouquets of wild flowers every where, wine on ice and breakfast arrived soon after they did.

Remy found a note with the flowers. "They decided since we waited to head on our honeymoon for an extra night they had to do this twice for us."

Draco was not surprised to see the note was from his parents. "You know they are kind of hoping we will reconsider waiting for kids."

Remy kissed him. "They know you will be the carrier and you can not handle the stress of training when pregnant. They understand that."

Really thy did no matter how anxious they seemed to be for grandchildren. Remy's dads were the same. Draco was not a hundred percent sure where he would end up when he was done his training at school. But when his studies were over it would be easier to concentrate on a baby. He wanted to make sure he did not let stress affect his baby. Even if Remy was willing to bottom to b a carrier his career was too dangerous. A mix of different ingredients and a chance of explosions, even with a stasis on his stomach there would still be too many risks. Besides Remy had no desire to carry or ever bottom and Draco had always wanted to.

Remy led his husband over to the bed. "We can reheat that if needed. I think we need to work up an appetite before we are ready for another meal."

Draco laughed as his husband pulled him onto the bed and removed their clothes with a wand. "Someone is definitely anxious to try out the bed."

Remy dropped down next to him and before he hungrily took his husband's mouth. "I can't wait to christen our bed at the manor and school too."

Laughter cut off by a long passionate kiss from his husband Draco could not deny that he could not either. Well h could for he planned on enjoying every moment of their honeymoon together before they had to return back to their normal lives at school and home. They definitely were exited to start life as husbands after the finals and wedding plans and all but they were going to enjoy every last waking second of this honeymoon. After numerous rounds they did manage to get into the robes the hotel supplied and head out onto the balcony so they could enjoy their breakfast.

Remy fed his husband a piece of fresh mango. "There are definitely some perks of being in a tropical country. I just wish we had some chocolate."

Draco smirked for he knew his husband was not picturing dipping fruit in it. "I am sure the hotel could find us some later. After we have a break."

Shaking his head in laughter Remy realized he had already tired his husband out. Draco reminded him while it was only early afternoon there they had already had lunch and a wedding with the centaur back home and it was not exactly like they had got much sleep the night before. They decided not to head for bed but they ended up taking advantage of on of the hotel options and took a boat rid up the river to enjoy some of the trees and amazing bird life that was found in this part of Brazil. They planned on a visit to the Amazon River for they both wanted to see some of the life there like the jaguars but this was a good start. And that night they did find chocolate and Remy confirmed Draco's suspicions about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after they cam to Brazil Remy and Draco did make the trip they had considered from the start, to Rio. They had been enjoying the beautiful national park they were in and planned a trip to the Amazon River next week but they knew it would be a shame if they did not see the beautiful city of Rio while they were there. They had been enjoying the wild life in nature and had decided they would enjoy some of the wild life of the civilized world as well. They realized one of the planners had actually been psychic for they had actually booked them into a luxury sky rise hotel in Rio for the night. They decided to start their day at one of the new Seven Wonders of the World.

Most of the original wonders of the world were gone, only the pyramid still stood. But there were new ones including the statue of Christ the redeemer. Though wizards were not religious and neither Draco nor Remy had ever been into a church they had read enough about the statue when they were looking at brochure since they arrived, they thought they better come. They had brought with them a digital camera that had been adapted to magic to work for both magic developing and computers, which thy had got for their wedding and had been using during the trip.

Draco looked at the statue. "It is huge and the view from up here is amazing but I am not sure why muggles seem to think this is so amazing."

Remy shrugged. "They are not used to statues like us that can wink and move as ours do. But I agree the Great wall or Pyramid would be cooler."

They had considered when they went through brochures some of the locations for the Great wonders like Egypt and Peru for Machu Pichu, but their top two choices had been Brazil or China. They were happy that the planners had chosen one. They definitely planned on seeing more of the world. They wanted their children to see more. They definitely had the money to do so. They smiled when they realized they would be able to give their kids a normal childhood. They had lived in peace till thy started school but they wanted their kids to have a normal school life. They wanted them to be able to just concentrate on studies and quidditch and friends, and dating. All the normal things. Remy and Draco had been able to have them to but there had been all the rest. They just wanted to have a chance to give their kids the best. His father and Aunt had died as others had before to ensure that this world a chance at peace and freedom and Remy had almost given his life enough times. He and his husband deserved this.

Remy pulled his husband in. "The city does have some lovely beach front and just because we said we did not want a sandy beach trip....."

Draco finished off for him. "Does not mean that we can not enjoy a beach while we are near one. We have been in the water a lot as it is."

Having done the duty to see the wonder they headed down along the beach together and walked barefoot for a time. They did not do any sun bathing or swimming but people watched and enjoyed a fresh tropical drink and eventually stopped for lunch at a little cafe along the way. They even enjoyed some ice cream and were surprised that muggles even had a few flavours that Florean had not come up with. They took a break at their hotel and tried out the new bed and room service there for a few hours before they tried out the night life of the city as well.

Draco led his husband onto the dance floor. "Thankfully mom taught us that spell to teach us dance steps or we might not want to try this out."

Remy led his husband into a spicy salsa. "As it is I think we will take the prize. Though I think I will have to keep a secure arm on you."

Though Draco was about to make a comment about they both might have people trying to steal them as dance partners when he noticed someone. He thought for a moment he was just imagining it. But there was someone watching his husband. He could see a strange amber eyes. At first he was not sure why the eye color bothered him. Until he realized it was because they were nearly the same color as his husband's eyes. Remy was the only human he had ever met with that odd shade. Remus' eyes had been hazel before he had been bitten and it was some of the wolf in him which turned them amber, going full yellow when he transformed. Remus had put some hair into the blood adoption to make Remy look a bit like him even if Severus was the only one to add blood. He could not see the figure really but the eyes seemed to follow them even when they sat later. A few times he tried to get a bit of a better look without being noticed but he could not see the person.

Remy noticed his odd behaviour. "Should I be jealous we have only been married for a week and my husband is already looking at other men?"

Draco laughed and kissed him across the table. "No. I just thought I saw someone watching us a bit. But I didn't. I only have eyes for you."

Though his husband seemed to buy it Draco felt bad lying to him. He was not looking at anyone else. At least in a romantic way. He knew his husband would worry. Remy could not help but do it. And he would worry even more about Draco. He wanted the honeymoon to be perfect. He knew he was just being nervous. They were in the muggle world. There were not many gay couples out there as in theirs. It was nothing more.

But later that night as he made love to his husband again he could not get the eyes out of his head. They were similar to Remy's but there was something odd about them. He realized with shock that they looked more like his Uncle's a day or two before the full moon.

He looked up at the sky later when his husband was sleeping in his arms. "It is two days to the full moon." But Draco shook away the thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was not certain but something had been up. He knew Draco was not telling him everything. He always knew when Draco had a secret. He knew it had not been his husband looking at someone else. Draco was loyal to a fault. Not to mention madly in love with him. But there was something. Draco had said something about he thought someone was watching them. Remy was sure though that Draco had just had his comment about someone watching to steal his husband for a dance, on his mind. Draco's odd mood disappeared when they returned to the resort. He dropped the thought. If it was something really bothering Draco his husband would tell him. They were always able to talk about such things. He felt as Draco had and did not want to ruin their vacation with thinking of any troubles. They were beyond that. The war was over and they were safe and had their lives ahead of them.

Their last full day in Brazil they made one last trip to the Amazon and were taking a raft trip down the river. They stopped at one of the local villages and Remy noticed something about one of the other tourists in the group. For a moment he thought one had been watching them and had been following them for a time. Remy shook off the thought. He was allowing Draco's suspicions of before catch up with him. They were on a group tour and of course there were others taking the same path. They had been warned to stay to the path so they did not get lost.

Remy pulled Draco into his arms when they were having lunch in the village. "What did you say the person you saw looked like?"

Draco was a bit shocked by the question as they had not spoken since. "I did not really see, even if man or woman. It was just the eyes."

Neither of them mentioned the eye color to each other. They were both thinking the yellow. And were both picturing Remy's dad. For Remy the color was almost his own he had seen. There was something about them which sent shivers up his back. He reminded himself the eye color could not be that different. And that they were surrounded by muggles. Besides the only people who knew they were in Brazil were their families. Voldemort, Albus and the Death Eaters were dead and gone. He was just nervous for no reason. He shook away the thoughts and reminded himself this was their last day before they headed home and he should be enjoying every last minute of it with his husband.

There was a market in one of the villages thy hit and they did some shopping. Remy bought some gifts with Draco for their family including a beautiful bead necklace for his sister and a doll for Tonks' baby who was due in a few weeks time.

Draco picked up an extra one. "I know it will be a few years down the road before it is needed but it would be nice for our own to have one."


	17. the eyes will follow you

Remy and Draco had been happy to return home from their honeymoon. They found not only wedding gifts but family waiting at Sandpiper. Remy had wanted nothing more then to carry his husband over the threshold and christen their first proper bed as husbands. There would be lots of that as they would be settling into the apartments at the school soon enough as well. They had been given a set near his dads for the potions lab and classroom though a direct floo to the infirmary for Draco. Remy though settled for whisking his husband off to bed after the others had left. They were alone for a week after they got back. They settled into the manor and while they would be living at school more often and spend holidays with their families, but summers they would and they pictured nurseries and more.

There was a birthday party for Remy's birthday to follow. He as always shared it with his sister and Neville. He knew it would not always be. But he loved to have it. Besides he had argued after his huge wedding he had not needed another party. The excitement of the birthday was far surpassed by events a week later. Remy and his husband had been on their way to head to school and settle into their apartments when word came.

Severus' head appeared in the fireplace. "You two need to come to the hospital as soon as you can."

Remy was happy for the first time with news of having to go to a hospital. "My new little cousin is on her way? We will get there as soon as we can."

They were both excited by the news. The baby was a cousin to them both, well a third cousin to Remy and a second cousin to Draco. But they both wanted to be there. Remy knew his father would have wanted to be there so bad. He loved Tonks like a little sister and Alastor was his mentor and friend. The happiness of the day would be slightly darkened by the absence of both of the baby's namesake's. Both her intended godfather and the baby's grandmother were gone. But Tonks' Aunt, her cousin Reg, Remy and Draco, and her dad would be there for the birth of the baby and for her when she was growing up. Remy and his Uncle were now sharing the honours of godfathers and they would both turn the little girl into the next Black.

Though they had bought a doll in Brazil and Remy had bought a number of things for the baby shower they still stopped at the gift shop on their way up. Remy had both the doll and a stuffed black dog that looked like his father when he was in his form. They bought a few cute pairs of sleepers and a pink blanket. Remy could not wait to see what a child of Tonks and Mad eye looked like. He was reminded his Uncle had not been born scarred and Tonks' gift was not sure to pass on.

Tonks smiled when they came in but the baby was cradled in her husband's arms. "Come see baby Annie if you can pry her away from her father's arms that is."

Moody looked up and none of them had seen such pride in his eyes before then. "I think I could be convinced to part with her for a bit to see her godfather."

Taking Andromeda into his arms, Andromeda Siria Moody, Remy could not take his eyes off the baby. He remembered seeing pictures of his honorary Uncle before the first war and the baby definitely look after her daddy save for her mom's soft mocha eyes. She had the soft waves of her daddy's black hair but the hair had gone a shade of pink like her mother's showing she had beaten the odds and had inherited her mother's gift. Looking at her he was in love. He shared a smile with his own husband and they were both imagining their own baby down the road. They had bought the extra doll. And as Tonks opened their gift they remembered it. They were insistent on waiting till Draco was done training but thy both could not deny the yearning for their own baby.

Regulus had already signed the papers and took his niece from Remy's arms. "Sign the papers and let me have a look at this little beauty finally."

Remy signed the forms and looked up at Tonks. "I wish my father and your mom were her to see her. But I promise I will do my best to fill in for them."

Moody actually hugged him. "You have been a wonderful nephew to me and cousin to Tonks. We could not choose a better godfather for our beautiful girl."

They thought the same of both of their choices. Remy was to have been godfather from the start. It was Regulus who had taken the place of his brother. He was no where as close to Moody or even Tonks as his brother had been but because he had been forced to hide for years to keep them all safe. He was the closest thing to Sirius they could get besides his son and it had been the logical choice for them to make. They had not even had to think about it really. They had both come up with the choice without even asking the other.

Narcissa had come as well and she too made promises. Her promises were more to her sister who she knew would be watching down. She swore she would do her best to help her niece in raising the beautiful little girl and would be the grandmother that she knew Andromeda would have been to the little girl. She would dote on the little girl and not treat her any less then the grandchildren she received from Draco and Remy.

Moody took his little daughter back. "Now the two of you have to start working on a baby over there so Annie has a playmate."

Remy snorted. "Your daughter is only an hour old and she has already turned you soft. I thought you the one person Uncle Moody I was safe of such talk from."

The man grunted but laughed. No one had ever seen Moody as soft as he was right then. He had shown a warm gentle side with Remy always. But that had definitely grown ten fold. As he cradled his daughter in his arms he was transformed. There was some of the youth from the pictures before the war, returned to him. They had joked when Tonks got pregnant that it better be a boy for they could not imagine him with a little girl. They tended to think Annie already had her over proud Papa wrapped around her content baby finger from the first time she had been placed in his arms. Tonks loved her baby more then life itself but she was in even more heaven watching her husband cradling the baby against his chest.

They were about to leave when a bouquet of very strange amber lilies were brought in with no note. "These were at the desk, to be delivered to Baby Moody."

Tonks motioned for them to sit with the other bouquets already brought. "I am sure we will find out who sent them soon enough. We could start a florist shop."

He shared a look with his husband. The flowers they had seen when they had been on their honeymoon. They were definitely foreign and not something found in a common florist shop. And there was something about the color which reminded them both of the odd eyes they had seen. They had not spoken of it since they got home. They had decided they were just imagining things and that when they got back home they would be but a memory. And until now they were. They both mentally shook away the thought though. They were just flowers and just because they had no card attached to them didn't mean there was anything odd about them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his husband had happily settled in. Their apartments were near identical to his dads' but they were on the opposite side and connected to his personal office and classroom and not the private potions lab. Draco had his own office space and one day where Remy's room was located with his dads, theirs would be a nursery they hoped. The only difference in furnishings and decor really was a picture of their own manor above the fire and there were different photographs. Their wedding photos could be found as well as one with Remy and Draco holding Annie, some from their honeymoon and more. He had one of his father close at hand. He knew his father would have been so proud of him. He wished as he prepared for the first day of the school year that he could have shared this moment with his father like he wished at his wedding and had wished his father was there for Annie's birth.

He and his husband and sister were heading into London a few days before the school year. Chloe was given a small set of rooms near the astronomy tower. He and his sister wanted to do some shopping for their training and Draco had decided to join them. They were not surprised when Ginny just happened to be doing her school supply shopping at the same time. After all it had been Chloe who had chosen the day that they would come. Remy was happy, he thought that they were cute.

Ginny kissed Chloe when she saw them. "It seems odd that I am the only Weasley school shopping any more. After this year it will be years to come for another."

Chloe smiled. "I for one am just happy you are still at school. I don't know what we will do when you graduate and we are no longer together."

Ginny smirked. "You know that many teachers date people who are not. Perhaps I will go and work for Fred at the shop in town. Be nice and close."

Though her brothers would have given her a job Chloe knew Ginny had no interest in working for the shop. Ron had attempted to work for them and they had given him a job that summer. They had believed no matter what a prat he was he deserved to work for them. But neither of the twins could handle him working for them too long. He had been fired in the end by his own brothers. Their parents had not been angry. They knew they had given him enough chances. Arthur had got his son a low entry position working for his department in the ministry. He was basically a paper pusher for now and gopher, and was not making a lot so he was still going to be living at home for now until at the very least he could find a roommate or two. He and Chloe remained friends though it had been tested when she had started dating his sister but they had both decided that years of being best friends could not be thrown away over that or over her bond with her brother either.

They stayed with the girls for a bit but Draco reminded his husband that they had a number of things to pick up not only for themselves but for Remy's Papa who had not had a chance to pick up some of his final supplies for the year. He had thought his son was more then capable of collecting the item himself. Though he had supplied a list and the store owners would make sure it was right. He knew in a year Remy would be doing this on his own when he took over teaching and was trying to loosen the reigns a bit on his son.

Remy smiled as they headed for the apothecary. "I guess I am lucky I married a healer in training. I mean you have at least some interest in this kind of shopping."

Draco shook his head. "You would have to marry your Papa or perhaps Horace for you to be with someone as insane about this place as you are my love."

Elbowing his husband in the ribs Remy tried to look hurt by it but he broke into laughter. He knew that his husband was right. He loved this shop nearly as much as Flourish and Blotts. Remy often laughed when he still received books every year for his birthday from Frank. The man had done it since his second birthday. Remy's tastes may have changed but he and his dads were still some of the man's not only best but favourite customers and he had happily continued. He had even given them a wedding gift and Remy wondered if their kids would receive the same treatment one day.

They had finished with the apothecary and headed into the book store for they had a book to pick up for Severus when Remy had a strange feeling going up and down his spine once again. He was not sure what was going on.

Frank came out. "It seems we have a problem Remy. The book your father ordered was accidentally sold to a customer by one of my employees."

Remy was confused for that was not a common event. "My father has been waiting for that for a long time. It is one of a kind. There must be a way to find it."

Frank nodded. "I will go through my records and locate the name of the buyer. I am sure we can find the book and get it back. It will be a few days though."

Remy sighed and nodded his head. "We will be busy with the start of school anyways. I am sure my father can wait a week or so. I know this was not your fault."

The man went through his records. Remy knew usually they would not but for a book as rare as that one they would have taken a name and other information. The potions in it were rare and some were extremely dangerous. And very few people had the kind of money to pay for that kind of book. Severus rarely bought such items even if he had the money from the Prince estate to buy libraries of them.

Frank looked up. "There is not much information other then the name F. Grisdos. Not much else. I promise we will have someone look into it."

For some reason the name seemed so familiar to Remy but he was not sure why. "Is the employee who sold it still here?"

Nodding Frank confirmed the book had only been sold an hour before and he called for the young woman. The woman said it had been a female though he had seen little for she had oddly had a hood up. She only knew that it had been a woman because of the delicate hands and voice, but there was something else. Even in the hood she could see the eyes. They were a strange shade of amber and seemed nearly glowing. Remy and Draco had both thought the same thing. They thanked Frank and headed out. They did not speak of it until they got home. They simply told his Papa about the mix up with the book and Frank would see to it getting returned.

Remy looked at Draco when they were alone. "Those eyes like in Brazil. And those lilies for Annie. Something is definitely odd about all of this."

Draco tended to agree with his husband on that. "The name seems to be bothering me as well. I think we need to find out from Frank who the woman might be."

They both knew that they could get more information if they went to one of their dad but they would not for now. Remy thought his Uncle Reg was probably the best to head to if they decided they needed to find out more about what was going on. For now they did not think there was anything dangerous. Flowers to a new baby and a mix up with a book were nothing. It was just all of the events having the same person involved, well the flowers they were not sure about, seemed out of place. No one had seen her in the alley or else where so she had either used a charm or ditched the hood and cloak when she left so she would not draw any attention.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first day of term came and for the first time Remy sat with his sister and Draco at the head table. They were no longer snakes and lions. They were not professors but they were members of the staff. It seemed so amazing for them to be sitting up there. It seemed so incredible that they had graduated and they were on their way to their actual careers and dream futures. Severus smiled from his place on his son's other side. He had one year left teaching here before his son took over. He wanted to return to his own work and his normal life with his husband back home but he was happy to be here and walk his son through the last year before he was a professor, and continue after that to help his son in becoming a potions master first class.

For Remy and Draco their minds were off all the odd things that had been happening. They wanted to focus on the start of the year. Frank was looking into the woman for them. They would not let what had been happening ruin the night for them. They had both worked hard to get to this point in their life.

Remy though was watching as the first years started to get sorted and he noticed someone. "Look at that kid. He is surely too old to be a first year."

His Papa nodded. "I have heard he is a transfer student from some school in Germany. I am not sure about his name but he is a senior."

Having never met any except those who went to Durmstang he knew there were minor wizarding schools in many countries. It had been a long time since they had a transfer student, before Remy's time. He knew they would have to be sorted as others would. He wondered how odd it must be for the kid to start a new school in his final year and wondered what had brought him to the school. His surprise turned to shock when he heard the name called. Grisdos, Jackson.

He looked closely at the young man and noticed the same piercing amber eyes as the ones that had been bothering them in Brazil. He wondered if the boy was the son or perhaps brother of the woman they had been seeing. Or perhaps the boy had been the one they saw. They had only seen eyes in Brazil. This was all too creepy.

Draco shared a look with him. "You are thinking the same thing I am, either they are both involved or he is related to that woman in the store."

Remy nodded and whispered so his Papa did not hear him. "He looks so familiar but I don't know why. And it is not just the eyes. And that name bothers me."

There was something which sent shivers up his back and for a moment his own rape ran through his mind. He shook away the thought. Jackal was dead. The boy looked nothing like him; well maybe the nose a bit if one looked close. And the eyes and name bothering him made no sense or connection.


	18. concerns continue to grow

Remy was excited as he sat in potions class for the first time as a full apprentice and no longer a part student. He knew next year he would be a professor. He wondered how odd it would be alone. He would be taking more and more classes on his own that year until his Papa would rarely be teaching. Remy had to admit he was a bit nervous at the prospect even though excited. He was going to miss his dads being at school with him as well but they would go visit them on weekends. He knew his Papa was anxious to return to his normal work. But Severus had long ago promised to continue training his son for another four years worth of his potions' mastership to become a first class. Horace could not teach him further for he had only completed five years of the program. It was one of the reasons that Remy and his Papa were considered amazing, for though Remy was only in his third year, there was no doubt like his Papa he would be able to do the full seven years. You had two runs at each level of tests and if you failed the second time you could not continue. Severus had taken the second chance on his sixth year exam. His son was far exceeding what he accomplished this young and he doubted his son would need a second try at any. Remy reminded his Papa it was because he had an amazing teacher since he was little, someone to encourage and train him, something his Papa had never had.

Coming out of his office early Remy had almost finished the prep work for the potion he and his Papa planed on working on together when the door opened. Since it was still just the start of breakfast and the first day of term Remy assumed that it would have been his Papa. Usually he would have come from his own office but he thought maybe his Papa had been seeing his dad off to work or something. That was another reason they would be happy to return home next year. Remus had quite the commute even with apparition or floo to work and he often stayed at Grimmauld place a few nights. He would be happy for him and his husband to be near London.

Remy was shocked to see the new student coming into the room. He was reminded that he had seventh year potions first but it still had not registered. There was something about his eyes that were still bothering Remy and his husband as well. Remy reminded himself he was a student and they had no proof he did anything.

Jackson eyed him up. "Are you Professor Snape? You look a bit young but I recall you at the head table."

Remy smiled. "I am Assistant Professor Snape, his son. I graduated in June. I believe you are Jackson Grisdos. I am told you come from Germany."

Remy was not sure what was continuing to bother him. There was something about the eyes but more. Even about the face. He looked so familiar for some reason but the name while it seemed oddly familiar; he knew he had never heard it before. He wished the boy would stop eying him up the way he was and that his Papa would appear. He knew he would have to teach this student for the next year but he felt shivers running up and down his spine when ever the kid was near him.

Jackson nodded. "My mother and I have returned. Her father lived here for many years and my dad grew up here. My mother found new work here so we came."

Remy was reminded of the book. "Do you mind if I ask the name of your parents? It has been a long time since we have had an exchange student at the school."

For a moment a cold glint passed through the eyes of the student and Remy wondered if he had touched on a nerve. He knew many of the families of low death eaters had fled the country after the first war with Voldemort. He wondered if the boy's father had been a Death Eater in the first war and had left after. If the man was dead it might explain why the mother had not bee worried to bring her son back. The last name was not one he had heard in the UK before. He wondered if perhaps they had taken his mother' maiden name after his dad had died or if they had changed their last name because of his dad's past. Remy had many suspicions about him.

Jackson spoke. "My mother's name is Fiona Grisdos, her maiden name. My father died before I was born and I know nothing of him but his first name was Henry."

Remy motioned at a table. "Well welcome to the UK. I am sure that we will get to know you better. I would have thought you'd have been eating with your house."

Jackson shrugged "I guess. I didn't really get the chance to meet many of the Slytherins and I have always tended to be a bit of a loaner. Mum called me her jackal."

Shaking away his fears Remy tried to go back to his work. Flashes of his rape went through his head as they had the night before. Professor Jackal was long dead. The boy's name was Jackson, it made sense his nickname. He was just looking for some reason to explain why he was so bothered by the boy. He pushed it off as first day nerves and reminded himself that he had been an apprentice for two yeas and up here before. It was nothing new. He should leave the nerves until next year.

His father came into the room. "Sorry it took so long. Your Dad just not talking about that new bill he is working on and I had to pry myself away from him."

Remy laughed. "Dad loves that new position so much. If I was you I might be jealous of his job. But I managed to get all the prep done for us anyways."

Severus shook his head. "I think Draco might be the one who is jealous of his husband's job. You must have snuck out of bed pretty early to get all this done."

Laughing Harry assured him his dad was so excited about his work with Poppy that he had been showered and dressed before Remy had woken up. Severus reminded his son he had been the same when he had started as an apprentice. It seemed they were both married to people obsessed with the delight of their new work. They both noticed that the present student had his eyes on them every so often. Severus had not told his son but like Remy, they were not sure what about him bothered them.

Severus saw the other students coming in and smiled. "Well Assistant Professor are you ready for your first day? You rally should have gone by Malfoy instead."

Remy smirked at his father. "I have only been married for less then a month and you have disinherited me already? Should I be hurt?"

Shaking his head he reminded his son that only out of the classroom were he and his husband called Mr. Snap or Malfoy, their titles as a healer and professor were different. He assured his son though he had been happy when he and Draco had hyphenated their last name to continue using both. Remy's had of course become a real mouthful as he had also had Black in his last name as well.

Remy noticed something when he his Papa was writing out the potion for the new students. "My sister's girlfriend has partnered herself up with the new student."

Severus looked over his shoulder and laughed. "I doubt Chloe has to worry. Those two are in love. Besides I believe Mr. Grisdos does not have the right appeal."

He had to agree with his Papa. On both parts. Nor only was Ginny gay but she was definitely in love. And his sister was still here at school. She could keep an eye on her girlfriend. Really though it was not needed. And Chloe had never been a jealous person either. But there was something about the kid who bothered him. And he definitely did not like the way his eyes were on Ginny when they did not need to be. Ginny was not only dating Chloe but she was also the younger sister of the guys he had considered to be his brothers. Ginny was practically his baby sister though they were never as close as he was to the brothers, and he felt over protective of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was a bit surprised when he had a visit his first day from his sister in law. It still seemed quite odd calling her that. It was only a half hour before dinner. It had been a quiet day. There had been no illnesses or injuries that early on. As he still had to do studies and tests like his husband he had spent most of the time studying. He knew Poppy did some work in town as there was no clinic there. She had often spoken of opening one. She had not told him but she was considering leaving the school when he was done training and opening the clinic in town. The school infirmary had never kept her overly busy and she knew if Draco and Remy had the children they hoped for, the school infirmary would be a great job for Draco. He would not only live and work at the school but it would allow him to be there when ever his children might need him. She thought Draco would make an amazing replacement for her one day and she knew he would take it without asking him.

Chloe sat down on the bed next to him. "Have you and my brother noticed that new transfer student from Germany? That kid with the odd yellow eyes?"

Draco looked up from the book he had been reading. "We did. The eyes have been unsettling for us."

He closed his book for he was nearly done. He swore her to secrecy about what he told her. She was not even to tell her brother she knew. Remy did not want her to worry. She knew her brother well enough. And she definitely did not want to worry her brother. Draco told her everything that had been going on. Draco had been prepared for any reaction to what he had told her. He and Remy had thought perhaps some of it they had been blowing out of proportion. And alone none of the different events would have really bothered them. Except perhaps maybe the book. But the mix of them all thy knew there was something which linked them.

Chloe though had her own issues with the man. "The eyes have been bothering me but for a different reason. They have been all over my girlfriend."

Draco almost laughed. "Chloe you do realize that Ginny has no interest right? I mean even if she was not madly in love with you, she is definitely not into men."

Shaking her head Chloe said that Ginny had dated guys before as she had as well. But it was not her girlfriend she was worried about. She trusted Ginny. She knew that her eyes would not wonder. But she definitely did not like the way the guy never took his eyes off of Ginny. They were not even in the same house but he had found a way to be close to her when ever they were in or out of class. And though Ginny could not lay a complaint for he was not being anything but friendly, her girlfriend had admitted when she came to see Chloe before her last class, that she was definitely bothered by the way he was looking at her.

Draco found himself feeling the same way as she was. "I would be bothered if someone was like that with my husband. But I am not sure how I can help you."

Chloe laughed and shrugged. "I'm not sure either really. I just needed someone to talk to and see if I was not insane. I didn't want to worry my brother."

That brought some laughter to them both. They had mended fences when Remy and Chloe became close. But they had never become friends. The fact that his sister in law was coming to him for someone to talk to, was enough to make his ribs split with laughter. Chloe was laughing a bit as well. Draco knew she was more worried about the guy then she was letting on. He knew that she had been right not to tell her brother. Remy was already worried about the strange young man and he did not need his husband to be more concerned then he already was. Draco knew more then ever before they needed to keep an eye on the man. He also thought he should get a hold of his husband's Uncle. They had decided he was the one who they would turn to if they wanted more information. He hoped Regulus could hold his tongue. He knew he could if Remy asked him to but he had never asked something on his own and to keep it from his husband as well.

Draco closed his books and stood up with Chloe to head for dinner but his head began to spin a bit and he sunk down onto the bed behind him, well was directed into the chair more like it by his anxious sister in law.

He looked at her hovering over him and shook his had. "I never realized how much like your brother you were until right now. I am fine. I was just a bit dizzy."

Chloe handed him some water. "Probably like your husband and studying too much. But drink this for I would not like my brother to hunt me down."

Drinking the water he assured her that it was nothing but wore her not to tell his husband. Considering how often Remy had been in the hospital he thought it was a laugh but hi husband would hover. Draco was the opposite of his husband. He was never sick and almost never in the hospital. So when he did become ill it was definitely more of a shock. But he had been reading all afternoon and he had not eaten much lunch. He was quite sure that he had just grown a bit light headed. He was a healer in training and he was not about to have his first day in the infirmary end with him being a patient even if it was just for a check up.

They ran into Remy on their way down and his husband kissed him but looked back and forth. "Is something wrong? I have never seen the two of you together."

Draco laughed and pulled his husband in close. "My first day was good, how was your? Thank you for asking. And no I was just talking to my sister in law."

Chloe nodded. "I had to pass the infirmary on my way down from the astronomy tower and I met your husband along the way. Now I need to go find Ginny."

Though his husband looked like he was not buying it for a moment Remy let it drop. It made Draco wonder. Remy was not to let one drop unless distracted. He wondered what his husband had on his mind. He knew that they were entitled to their own thoughts. He was not telling Remy about his sister. Or about his dizzy spell either. He knew if it was something important that his husband would tell him. Hey had never kept anything important from each other before. Being able to be honest with each other had always been the strength of their relationship but even in that they had always known they had not needed to tell each other everything either.

Remy smiled as they headed into the hall. "My day was good to and I am sorry I did not ask you first. I am so proud of my incredible future healer husband."

Draco kissed him this time. "Thank you and I am so proud of my soon to be a professor husband over there. And can't wait to properly celebrate our first day."

Though they did go and have dinner they happily did retreat down to their rooms before dessert had even hit the table. Remy definitely liked their way of celebrating their first day of work. There were some real perks to being adults and having their own rooms. Both their concerns for the day slipped away, neither of them aware the other was bothered about the same person, well any more then they had been the night before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus had both noticed the eyes on the young man. And Severus had known the name of the woman who had bought the book. Remus had it on his mind all day. It was Friday, two days after the opening feast. He was sitting in his office in the ministry and was going through a stack of paper work. Sometimes with all this he missed his days of writing texts but it passed quickly. He still did text books on the side as well though only senior level ones. He had not realized how much he had been missing out on in having a full time fulfilling career until now. He knew when Remy was little his son had filled the void. And then his son had been in school but there had been the war. He could not even imagine going back to just doing text books. He would surely have gone crazy.

His assistant brought in another stack of papers. "These are lists of the current half breeds who have entered the country and have been registered in the past weeks."

Remus took the lists. "Thank you Anne. I am going to want to get this done so I can head home for the weekend. Can you hold any messages or visits for me?"

The woman nodded and left. Many half breeds had been coming into the country since the new law were being created. The UK had more freedom for most then some of the other countries. The werewolves were still limited compared to countries like Germany so there had not been many who had come in. They were required to register for along with the freedoms came restrictions as well. They knew that all half breeds had traits that were dangerous. They wanted them to have as much freedom as possible while still keeping the population safe. They had recently got public funding for free wolfs bane potions for wolves that could not afford it. He was looking through the lists when the door opened. He was going to say something but it was Regulus. He had not been expecting him for Regulus had been working as an active auror for the past few weeks. Tonks ad Moody were both off with the baby though Moody would be back in October, and Regulus was filling in. Usually he was working for the academy and had plenty of time to help Remus.

Remus looked down at one of the lists. "Fiona Grisdos and her son Jackson. No husband listed."

Regulus looked at the list and shrugged. "Is there something about those two I should know? I mean we have had a lot of half breeds coming into the country."

Sighing he directed his friend into the chair and told him what had been happening. Reg actually knew some though he did not let on. He had received letters from both his nephew and Draco. It seemed the young husbands as well as Remy's dads had all been suspicious but were not telling each other. H knew they were trying to not worry about each other and Reg almost laughed that they all were confiding in him. He had to admit with all the information he was a bit bothered by it himself.

He thought about something when Remus mentioned the name as well and something occurred to him. "Do you know what Grisdos means in French?"


	19. the question of paternity

"Do you know what Grisdos means in French?" Regulus asked.

It hit Remus like a ton of bricks. "Gris means Grey and Dos means back. Greyback, she is a Greyback."

The name they had been pronouncing it differently for they thought them German but Remus was hit with the realization. And the eyes. They were werewolf eyes. He should have known before he had seen them on the list. Fiona was listed as a pureblood werewolf but her son was human. He knew it meant that the boy had a human father and that she had not passed on the curse to her son.

Remus was concerned. "You don't think she is his wife do you? I mean I need to look into my pack if she is a threat to them."

Regulus was not sure. "There were rumours Fenrir was married back in the day but from these records she seems too young. Perhaps his daughter."

There had been many rumours. What little Remus knew was that Fenrir was a German werewolf. He had become a mercenary though. He had been eventually kicked out of his pack because he had done the unthinkable, he had attacked children. Remus had been one of the reasons he was kicked out. Remus had head there was a chance that he had been married and may have had children but he was not sure. None of the wolves who were in his pack had come from the village. At least one of those he had spoken to in person that is.

Remus was worried. "I don't like this. There has to be some reason she is in the country suddenly. I mean why pick up her son and move him in his final year?"

Regulus shrugged. "I don't know but I agree with you, something seems out of place here. I think we need to send word to Germany and see what we learn."

Since he took the job Remus had contact with a number of the packs on the continent. It would not be hard to contact someone there. For now though he knew he needed to head for Wales. He was the alpha of his pack and he had sworn he would keep them safe. He was worried that if she was Fenrir's daughter she might hold a grudge. And the two ways to get back at him were through his human family and through his pack. Her son was at school and he knew he had to keep an eye on the boy but the mother was still bothering him and he knew she was there for a reason. The potions book she had bought out from his husband was also a concern. There were a number of dangerous potions including poisons which were included in them.

Regulus stood. "You need to go talk to your husband and my nephew and warn them. I will have some of my people look into finding her for you."

Remus shook his head. "I appreciate the help of your people but can you go to school for me? I need to go to my pack and warn them they could be in danger."

He readily agreed. He knew though only becoming pack leader in order to win the war Remus had grown protective of his pack. He had become a shifter like a pureblood and no longer transformed on full moons unless he wanted to. The wolfs bane was only needed for bitten who could not shift as he was the only one who could, but some purebloods still did. Their urges still grew during the full moon even if they remained in human form and if they did not control those urges they could still turn someone. They could not turn them in their wolf form except during the full moon. Like Regulus understood his nephew's bond and urge to protect the centaurs who had adopted him into their herd long ago, Remus did with the wolves. It was as bit stronger perhaps for Remus as he was actually one.

Regulus headed for school. He knew though his nephew and his Papa did not have a class left that they would be down in the potions lab. The two of them practically lived there unless their husbands pulled them away. He knew Draco was likely working up in the infirmary still until dinner and Remus was at work. Sure enough he found them bottling a potion and shutting down for the day.

Remy was the first one to notice him. "Hey Uncle Reg, I didn't know you were coming. Did dad invite you for dinner or something?"

Reg shook his head. "He asked me to come speak to you two. He had to go to Wales to speak with his pack. But he wanted you guys to know what is going on."

Confused the two joined him in the Snape apartments and Draco appeared moments later for he was done for the day and looking for his husband. Regulus explained what they had figured out. He could see the shock and even a bit of fear in them all. They remembered all too clearly the dangers of Fenrir. The mother seemed to be the danger right now and as long as the son did nothing they could not remove him from school even if his mother did harm the werewolves. They would need to just keep an eye on him and make sure they were always careful about what they did.

Remy looked at his Uncle. "Can we find out about the dad? Jackson said that his father once lived here and his name was Henry. He looks so familiar."

Reg sighed. "Unfortunately we have no birth records or father listed and his mother kept her maiden name. But I promise we will look into everything."

The boys were a bit pale ad Draco seemed oddly quiet. He had not mentioned to his husband or father in law what he had told Regulus himself about the boy and his strange interest in Ginny. Draco reminded his husband that they were supposed to be meeting Chloe for they had been invited to the centaur village that evening. Remy looked reluctant to leave and they knew part had to do with his dad but both men assured him they would keep him updated. They watched as the two boys took off and they looked at each other. For one Remy was not the target, his dad and the wolves would be and it seemed Ginny had caught the interest of the boy. But they both knew that Fiona if she was really Fenrir's daughter and out for revenge she would go after not only Remus but those he loved which included his son.

Severus sighed. "I know we can do nothing about the son even if his mother acts but it bothers me. It can not be coincidence that he had suddenly come to school."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his husband were a bit late in meeting his sister in the front hall. He did not want to worry her. He and Draco agreed not to tell her. Draco knew she was already worried enough about her girlfriend. Chloe looked concerned when they got there and they assured her that the potion Remy had been working on had just taken a bit longer the normal. She was used to her brother big one minded about his potions work and it did not seem too unusual that he would have lost himself in the lab and not noticed the time. And Draco was becoming as bad as him up in the infirmary after only days.

Chloe looked at her brother and his husband. "You know when the two of you become dads you will have to pry yourself away from your work once and a while."

Remy laughed. "I thought their Aunty Chloe was going to be their nanny so we can work all day and all night? Well I guess I can pull myself away a day a week."

She could hear and see her brother was definitely joking. Chloe knew her brother would make an incredible daddy. He had a lot to live up to with the three dads he had growing up. She knew her dad was inspiration to though not in a good way. He had forgiven his Uncle James a long time ago but had never forgotten. He had kept Remy from his real dad would over a year but had done more the ignore him, had neglected, abused and later abandoned him. It had taken the entire experience with Jackal for him to realize that his stepson had always deserved his love and protection. That Remy had never been to blame, that it was his wife and Sirius who had made the mistake. Remy loved his Uncle James but would ensure he did everything possible for his kids to ensure that they never for a moment felt as he had.

She noticed her brother in law was a bit pale when they spoke of children. And she remembered him dizzy before. She knew they were not planning on kids but magic contraception was like muggle, it was not always fool proof. She knew they would make amazing daddies and even if not planned, they would love the baby. She wondered if he was pregnant or if he was just worried he was. She knew either way her brother had no idea.

As they were heading out she looked at Draco and whispered. "Have you asked Poppy for the test? I can tell your husband has no idea."

Draco shook his head. "I have not got up the nerve to ask but my stomach has been in knots for a few mornings and now the dizzy spells. I am a bit worried."

She knew Draco was not worried himself. She knew her brother in law well enough. She had her suspicions that waiting for the baby had bee Remy's idea. Draco could work right up until the baby was born nearly and keep him or her in the infirmary with him. But he was worried his husband would be upset. Remy wanted to be a hands on Papa to his baby and while he was still apprenticing he was busier then he would be down the line as a professor for he had studies as well as work. But she knew Draco's fears were definitely unfounded. Her brother would love that baby if they were pregnant ad would be there for more then obligation. He would be there not only because he did not want to be James. But it would be more then that. Remy wanted kids more then anything no matter the timing ad he would be an incredible doting father to the children when they came. Chloe knew there was absolutely no doubt about that.

She squeezed his hand. "You know my brother will be over the moon if you are. He is a born Papa. If you want I will come when you have the test."

Draco returned the squeeze. "Thanks Chloe. You know I might take you up on the offer. And I know you're right, Remy will love the baby from day one."

They turned their attention back to her brother for they did not want him to think something was up. She knew her brother would be excited. She had a feeling Remy had only wanted to wait because of his husband. Both of them seemed to think they needed to do things for each other. Remy wanted his husband to be able to focus on his studies and Draco thought Remy wanted to be a professor first. But she had a feeling they would both be quite ecstatic if they were pregnant already. For a moment there was the concern about Jackson but he was directing it at Ginny and she reminded herself her brother and brother in law were not always the targets.

But their thoughts were interrupted when they saw to their surprised Jackson who was close to the woods and they wondered if he was about to enter. For students the woods were off limits unless with members of the staff. Or in Remy and their cases accompanied by the centaurs. But now they were staff and this it was no issue.

Jackson spotted them and moved towards them. "I was just taking a look at the woods. I am draw to them. My mother said it probably comes from my dad."

Remy had gone stark white and Chloe wondered what was going through her brother but he spoke. "Oh was your father a hunter or something?"

Jackson shrugged. "As I told you before I really know nothing about my father but the fact of his name. She did say he loved the woods but he died in them too."

Chloe was not the only one who was confused by the comment. If his father had been killed in the woods it seemed odd he would be drawn to any woods. And he had obviously not known his father or very well at least. Or so he had been telling them. But there was something about his story which did not sit right from the start and she wondered how much truth there had been to his story. It did seem odd at the very least that he claimed he did not eve know his father's name.

Remy motioned towards the castle. "You should head inside. The woods are off limits to students unless they have permission or are with teachers."

Jackson smiled. "Of course. I am supposed to be meeting my potions partner to work on that paper you assigned. I believe you know her well."

The last comment had been directed at Chloe and she bristled. She reminded herself she was a member of staff now. She did not like the way he kept looking at her girlfriend and Ginny was growing uncomfortable with it as well. Chloe had offered to blow off tonight to be close but Ginny swore they were working in the library with some friends as well and she would not be alone with her partner at ay time. Chloe had still been reluctant but Ginny had reminded her that she had not wanted her brother to be worried ad he would be confused if she did not show up for the centaur event thy had be invited to attend.

Chloe watched him go and snarled. "He better keep his hands to himself or I will show him who the proper jackal between us is. I don't care if I am a staff member."

Draco was surprised by the term she used but Remy was not. "What did you just call him?"

Chloe and Remy both had heard his nickname and the same story behind it. They had both thought the name seemed fitting. And had assumed that it had been a play on his name but as the nickname ran through their minds and his face, his comments about the forest all hit at the same time. They had no idea if thy were right but they suddenly were all thinking the same thing about his looks and wondering if they were right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had been worried all his way to Wales about the village there. He had heard rumours of what Fenrir had done to some of his own pack when he had been thrown out. He knew that if the rumours were true Fenrir's wife and cubs had been thrown out as well. He shuddered to think what might happen to his own pack ad worried about his family back home as well. He was thankful Regulus had gone back to school for him for h wanted his husband and son to be on alert for he really did not trust the woman's son any more then she did the woman. He knew deep down something was going on with both of them.

Fenrir had nearly destroyed his life. He had bitten him when he was six. He nearly was castrated for the ministry had wanted to back then to all werewolves, he had barely got into school and his life had been a struggle. He would not allow his husband and son to be threatened by the daughter of his maker. Fenrir had no one to blame but himself for being kicked out of his herd and if Fiona was his daughter then she had no reason to seek revenge.

He was relieved when he got to the village and found one of them had been harmed. He warned them though. He was worried when he found she had come there a day before but she had left. When he was certain they would be on edge and not let her back in Remus left.

Remus was at the gates of the school when he smelled something ad snarled. "What are you doing here? I know you are his daughter."

Fiona appeared behind him. "I came to see the wolf who had my father and us thrown out of our village as outcasts and the killed him. I expected more of you."

He turned to look at her and noticed though she was very fair haired she definitely looked like a female version of her father. He could smell the pheromones off of her and he knew that she was not only dangerous in an attack way. She was a werewolf in heat and they could be as dangerous as ones during the full moon. He looked at the school but he knew the wards would keep her out and protect the students within.

She smiled. "I might be kept out but my son is in there. And though he cares little for you, he has his own grudge to be held. For his father."

Remus snarled. "Leave this school and my pack alone. Your father dishonoured the pack and it was no one's fault but his. You will not hurt my pack."

He had never been one before the war ended to embrace his wolf side. He had bee worried to fall prey to it. But when he became a shifter he realized he was both. His protectiveness of his son had expanded into his protectiveness of his pack. They were staring to have children and had a real village going in Wales. They had a life. They were no longer werewolves trying to live in the human world. That was what had made them dangerous. They were living in peace with their own customs and kind like they did on the continent. And he was willing to do anything to ensure that they were safe. Like Remy, they were his to protect.

Fiona turned to leave. "My father will be avenged as will be my son's. I would watch your cub and his little husband. Jackson is a lot like his father."


	20. some very welcome news

Draco had waited another two weeks after the centaurs. His husband and father in laws were so worried. Remus was spending more time in Wales. And they were looking into the chance that Jackson was the son of Professor Jackal. They knew little of his history before the school other then he had worked in the ministry. They had been looking for answers. The man's first name was Henry which was another sign. And when Fiona had warned Remus that her son had his own grudge because of his father, it only made sense to them. Jack as his few friends tended to call him had been toeing the line. His looks at Ginny were unsettling but they really were not inappropriate and he had not even done anything to earn a single detention. Fiona had disappeared off the radar since she had come. She had not been to the werewolf village since and the potions book had made it way back to Severus but they had a feeling that the spells were likely copied from it first. They had made sure both son and son in law as well as Chloe and Ginny were taking antidote potions every day. They were becoming as bad as Moody was thought to be when Crouch Jr had played him but they were not taking any chances at all that there was a risk to any of them. They were not sure Fiona would not have her son do her dirty work.

But the concern was only adding to Draco not feeling well. His husband was growing concerned. Chloe finally cornered him into going. And she kept her promise. He had never in a hundred years pictured this. He and Chloe had mended fences. Heck they became friends for Remy's sake. But holding his hand for a pregnancy test was definitely a whole different story. But she was the only one who had guessed and had not wanted to worry his husband until he knew one way or another.

Chloe squeezed his hand. "It might be a surprise but my brother will be over the moon. You know he wants to be a daddy. And I know you want this baby."

Draco nodded. "I do, if I am I mean. I know we are young but I want a baby. And really it makes as much sense to have it now, but I am still worried."

He had been thinking about it for weeks. Really maybe it made as much sense to have it now. Poppy would give him some time off after the baby was born. He would just have to postpone graduating from a term. Any hospitals he applied to might have been concerned if he told them he wanted paternity leave within the first year he stated a job. He had tried to convince himself this would all work out but he did not need convincing. It was his husband he was worried about. Chloe kept telling him he was being plain stupid. They both knew his husband better then that. And it wasn't like they were students, they were training and Remy would be done or nearly done when the baby was born. And their parents would both be doting grandparents. And between the Potter and Black estates and Draco's trust they definitely were not lacking for money. They often joked they would need to have four kids as they had four titles and four estates to pass on and Draco actually kind of liked the idea.

His courage to do this disappeared when he entered the infirmary. It was early Saturday morning and Draco was not working. He knew they had not had any patients the night before and he expected to find Poppy alone. Instead there was one occupied bed and there was someone else tending the infirmary. He was shocked to find his father in law. He knew Severus was a medic as well as potions master but this was something he did not really see himself asking his husband's Papa to do.

Severus spotted them. "Can I help you two? I am surprised you are up so early this morning? I know my son is in London Draco but the bed was not too cold was it?"

Draco shook his head. "I just had a question for Madam Pomfrey but she is obviously not here. I will ask her on Monday."

Shaking his head Severus pointed at a bed. He knew his son in law since he was born. Draco was also his godson. His son and husband were in London for the weekend officially to visit his Uncle and see Tonks and the baby. Unofficially they were looking more into the situation going on. He knew from his son he was worried about Draco. When Poppy had wanted to go away and see her son whose wife was about to give birth, he had offered to take the infirmary for the weekend. They had always been close and she shared her suspicions of her student. He knew Poppy planned on offering Draco her position at the school when he finished his training ad starting a clinic in town instead.

Draco was encouraged by Chloe to tell him. "I think I might be pregnant. Remy and I have been using protection but I know it is not always one hundred percent."

Severus motioned for him to lay back. "It isn't. Let us take a test here Draco and we will find out soon enough."

The man smiled as he ran the diagnostic. He had spoken to his son. Remy had been feeling a bit guilty. Ever since Annie was born he had been picturing his own son or daughter with Draco. But he thought he was being plain selfish. He was almost done his training but Draco had three years. Severus could see they both wanted it. He admitted he and his husband and Lucius and Narcissa had wondered about kids. The boys were quite young. But they would be happy when they were pregnant. He tended to think Narcissa and Lily would be over the moon if Draco was already and the grandpas including him would not likely be too far behind.

Severus looked up with a smile. "I am happy to say you are going to make me a grandfather. You are pretty early; it looks last few days of August you conceived."

Draco was shaking. "That means the baby will be due in the end of May. I mean Remy will be done his tests to be a professor ad I will be preparing for mine for..."

Hugging his son in law Severus cut off his ramblings. He assured Draco that he could get his practical hours in early and do studies during the last bit and since his exams were not till early June he could probably take them on time. He would nearly have three months before he would have to return to his training as he had the summer months off, and Poppy would surely give him more time if he needed it, just postponing his graduation a bit. Draco knew his father in law made sense.

Severus calmed his other fear. "I happen to know my son will be excited beyond words. You have nothing to worry about. This little baby will be so loved."

Draco hugged him again and Chloe who he smiled at. "My sister in law here has been telling me that. Now the two of you need to help me figure how to tell him."

Laughing they assured him they would be happy to. They were all heading for the Malfoy estates on Sunday. James and Lily had not been invited as it was a family dinner but they could get them there. Regulus, Tonks and Moody would be there. Draco thought he could tell his husband and then the two of them could break the news to the family at the dinner. Talking with his father in law and Chloe Draco had to admit he was starting to picture the baby ad nurseries and more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was a bit surprised when his husband wanted to meet him in Diagon Alley. They were having dinner at the Malfoys that night. But he had not seen him since Friday. He had tried to convince Draco to come to London with him and his Dad but Draco had wanted to get some studies done or so had been his excuse. Remy was not sure he believed his husband on that though. He knew Draco had not been feeling well as of late and his husband denied it. He had wondered if perhaps Draco was pregnant but he had shaken away the thought. They had bee careful. Besides he knew he was just allowing his selfish wish to start a family sooner then planned to make his head run away with thoughts. He reminded himself his husband was still a student for three years, well trainee, and it was not fair to ask him to start.

He walked into the book store looking for his husband as he was told to meet him there. He was surprised for they would normally have met at the house or at the Leaky Cauldron but he loved going to the store and was not too disappointed to go in there.

He was surprised when Frank called him over. "Ah Mr Snape I have the books you were supposed to pick up. I must say a bit of a change from your usual."

Remy was confused but assumed that perhaps his Papa had ordered some. "I didn't order anything but if there is something for my Papa I will take them for him."

He was shocked when he looked at the cove of the books and realized they were kid books. One was a book of famous muggle and the other of famous wizard fairy tales. He had a copy of both when he was growing up. More then that he realized neither book was new and while they often sold antique rare books here, he knew these were not antiques. His confusion turned to shock when he noticed an old stuffed wolf sitting a few feet away.

A voice came from behind him. "I thought that I would use the way we met the first time. My dad said you and your dads were shopping for books."

Remy turned to look at his husband. "And your dad came up to Papa when he was buying me new books. Draco does this mean what I think it means?"

Draco laughed and nodded. "I asked your Papa for those from home. Our son or daughter will need them when they are born at the end of May."

Completely and utterly amazed with the news Remy stared at his husband. He was not sure if Draco was happy. He had wanted to wait for a baby. The same thing about their tests and schedules ran through his mind, and his husband having a natural paternity leave for three months after the baby was born anyways. When he realized his husband was excited he pulled him in for a long tender kiss and eventually swung him around off the ground. He had never been so happy. Well it was up there with his wedding day at the very least. He could not wait to hold the baby in his arms.

Draco smiled. "I know it is soon and we said we would wait but I thought it would work out as well. And I am so happy. I was a bit worried you would be...."

Remy cut him off. "I have been feeling guilty since Annie was born. I have been wanting to start but I thought I was being selfish with you still training and all."

They laughed and Frank not only gave them a bag with the items from home but presented the couple with a beautiful baby's first year book as a gift. He was sure their son or daughter would be the third generation of his favourite customers. Harry was happy his husband had chosen to tell him here. They both knew their families would be happy but also supportive as well. Draco admitted his Papa had run the test ad swore even if the entire family would be at dinner to hear the news only Chloe and his Papa would know. Remy was a bit surprised to hear his sister had bee there for the test but he was happy his sister ad husband were growing even closer then ever.

When they got to the manor they found they were the last to arrive. He was a bit surprised to find James and Lily were there. And he could see a few of the others were a bit confused but he was happy they were all there. When he saw Moody with Annie in his arms he was even more certain how excited he was by all this.

Narcissa looked at her son and son in law when they came in. "With Lily and James here we thought there must be something going on. Do you have news for us boys?"

Draco let his husband do the honours so Remy announced. "Draco has told me we are expecting. Our own little one is due the last few days of May."

No one in the room was surprised for they had all been expecting that was likely the news. The dinner had been called before but there had to be a reason Lily ad James were there. Both kids did their explanation of trying to assure everyone the timing was not horrible but they were quieted. The grandparents had a feeling it would not be three years before they became them. Severus was right, the grandmothers and Tonks were all talking nurseries and names and more, and eve the grandfathers were over the moon as well with the news. Remy wet over to thank his sister for being with his husband for the test ad reassuring him everything would work out.

Chloe hugged him. "Any ideas on names yet?"

Draco laughed. "We have known for two days but if it is a boy his first name will be Sirius. That decision was made long ago."

They tended to think if it was a boy and they ended up having four kids down the line the child would likely be given the title Lord Black. But Remy and Draco snorted when Regulus actually suggested that out loud and Lucius seconded it. They pointed out it would not be fair for one child to inherit more title then others so they really needed to have two or four kids. Thankfully Narcissa ad Lily came to their rescue.

Narcissa reminded her husband. 'We know the boys want more then one down the line but how about we let them wrap their heads around one for now."

Lily took her turn hugging her son. "But I do have a suggestion I think if it is a girl since me and Narcissa and your sister are both flowers, you should pick one."

Remy hugged his mom and told her that he ad Draco had been talking baby names since they found out though they would not seriously talk till they found out the gender, and a flower name had already been considered. But Lily had bee part of that. It was not just Draco' mom and Remy's twin. Lily was a part of his life and would be a pat of the baby's life and if they did choose a flower name they would be doing it in part to honour her as well. Remy and Draco though they would be thrilled with a daughter, were secretly hoping for a little boy to name Sirius. But as long as the baby was strong and healthy they would be happy either way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had not made an actual announcement by Wednesday the news that Draco was pregnant was spreading. The Weasleys had sent tons of congratulations on the baby for the couple. They insisted that they be told right way when they learned the sex. The twins wanted to be named godfathers. They had after all been the ones who convinced the two finally to say they were interested. Though they had considered the option they were leaning more towards Regulus and Chloe for the baby and they knew that the twins would understand that. They would likely consider them down the line any ways for another child. They made arrangements the following Friday for an escort to the centaur village for Remy wanted to tell his foster father about the baby. He knew Magorian would be happy for them.

They had been met by Ronan and Firenze at the edge of the woods and they had a feeling from the star the centaurs may have already known. His brothers were giving them looks and the two sent to collect them were their guardians in their bond and the centaur godparents to all children they bore.

Magorian smiled when they arrived. "We were hoping my son you would come tell us your good news in person. I always find joy in new grandchildren."

Remy smiled. "I should have known you would know father. Thank you. You know I will bring the baby with my husband to meet my herd"

Magorian motioned them forward and performed an ancient blessing on Draco. He truly considered the baby a member of their herd. He presented them with a beautiful charm which he said was to be worn by Draco till the baby was born and then hung above the baby's crib and then bed, till old enough to wear. They thanked them for such a special gift and were promised a reading of the stars for the baby when he or she was born.

Firenze stopped them before they exited the woods back at the edge. "Father did not want to ruin the good news but watch the young beast here, he means no good."

Draco knew that he was speaking about Jack and since they found out about the baby they had been more on edge. "Thank you Firenze. We will be careful of him."

The fact that the centaur used the same term to refer to him as they had Jackal made them even more sure they were right who his father was. And the extra confirmation just gave them another reason to be concerned. Remy had an uneasy feeling as they headed back to the castle like someone had been watching them but he thought he was just being jumpy. That was until they got back to their painting and found a gift. Remy opened the lid when he was sure Draco had backed away and he found a stuffed animal. It would have been cute, a stuffed Irish setter that looked exactly like Remy when he transformed, but the head was torn off and the eyes were ripped out. Remy closed the lid before his husband saw.

He kissed Draco. "You are tired. Go lay down. I have something to talk to my Papa about."

Draco knew there was more to the box then his husband was saying but he did not push it. "Come back

soon. I want you to join me for a bath before bed."

Promising his husband he would he headed for his dads. They were both shocked when they saw the gift. They knew the meaning. They both swore they would up the protection and make sure that Draco was safe as well as Remy and his dad. Fiona had threatened Draco as well as Remy when she mentioned her son. They knew Remy was not worried for he thought he could protect himself. But he was definitely worried about his husband and unborn baby.

Severus held him. "We will make sure you are all safe. Don't worry about anything but your husband and you preparing for that little baby. We swear."


	21. a weekend in the infirmary

Though Remy as always was worried about telling his sister things. He always had a need to protect her. It was as bad as his need with Draco. It was one of the reasons that they knew what an incredible Papa he was to be. He not only had three amazing role models but he also had this natural desire to protect people. He was reminded by his dads though that Chloe could be in danger and if not her, her girlfriend. Remy always seriously cared about Ginny as well long before they had begun dating. He was not as close to her as her brothers but he still had a need to protect her. Her brothers were no longer at school to do the job. Chloe had already been worried enough about her girlfriend when Jack kept looking at her and finding reasons to be close to her. But when she learned about the stuffed dog, the centaur warning which seemed to confirm their fears about who Jack's father really was. She swore she would do anything to make sure he did not hurt her girlfriend. Chloe had definitely started taking after her twin over the years since they had become close and she was as worried about her brother and Draco as well. Jackal had been horrible, he had given her plenty of detentions and had brutally whipped her hands with a ruler many time. But she knew the real danger was for her brother. Jackal had been killed by the spiders because of his brutal rape of Remy.

Remy was on edge. He seriously felt like asking his husband to go stay with his parents or at Sandpiper until this was over. Draco had of course refused. He reminded Remy that they were trying not to raise suspicion. Besides his husband was not the only one in training. Draco was working weekend as well so he could get his practical hours out of the way so he could hopefully stop practical by April and still finish his exams and everything on time. Remy had picked up his training a well so when the baby came he could be with his husband and child as much as was possible. Draco reminded his husband that they had been sure they could have the baby and continue training as they wanted to do. And he was not about to allow some threat to destroy their plans either.

They entered into October and though Fiona had been spotted near the village few times and her son was uncomfortably close to Ginny and lately he kept appearing early for classes for potions and appearing near Remy when he was with his husband for walks and more. There had been more than once that he had found him out walking near the woods and he wondered what the kid was risking. If he was Jackal's son he was quite stupid to be risking all of this.

By the end of October Draco was working in the infirmary when students came in. "We need Madam Pomfrey."

Draco turned to look and noticed that Jack was between them and he seemed to be bleeding badly from the leg. "Put him down on the bed over there."

He summoned Poppy and as they watched her work the boys explained. They had decided to accompany Hagrid with one of his classes. They had strayed a bit further then they should have when they had been out in the unicorn paddock and Jack had been attacked by one of the odd plants out thee. Hagrid had freed him but he had suffered quite a few deep cuts along his leg and some of them were starting to puss green as well. The boys had been given detention for the next three weeks for wondering off. They had been given permission to come with the class as long s thy remained with the class.

Poppy looked at the other two. "I am sure you want to get to dinner. Your friend here will be spending the weekend in the infirmary from these bites."

Draco recognized the plant which had attacked him and knew they actually did have teeth on the little flowers. "Do we have the potion in stock?"

Shaking her head Poppy confirmed they needed some made. Draco offered to go down to his husband and father in law. Poppy was happy to send him. She had no idea about the threat that the boy might be. She just did not need to make the trip and thought Draco could likely enjoy seeing his husband. Draco had agreed to take the night watch that weekend in the infirmary, calling her if she was needed. When Draco got down to the dungeon he was unsure about telling his husband about the patient for he knew Remy would not want him to do the night shift. About to reach the two month mark they were to have their sonogram on Sunday and in a month they would know the gender. And with very passing week it seemed his husband was growing more protective of him and the baby.

Remy looked up surprised when he came into the classroom as there was still a fifth year class going on. "Couldn't stay away since you're working nights?"

Draco ignored the students and kissed his husband. "Though the baby and I wanted to say hi to Papa I am here on business. We need a potion for a patient."

Looking up Severus asked what was needed. It turned out he had an antidote in storage. He had known that they were in their flowering stage. Unfortunately this was not the first time that students had of course gone further into the foods then expected. It was not just the creatures in there which made them forbidden. The plants in certain areas and times of the year could be as dangerous. Hagrid always made sure to take them into areas where they could avoid such things. Severus left his son to watch the class and disappeared into his private potions lab for a few moments before he returned with the bottle. Draco kissed his husband and departed for the infirmary once gain where Poppy was not surprised that Severus had the potion already.

She shook her head. "Your father in law and your husband are definitely a step up. Horace was a good teacher but he never kept enough stock, or variety of it."

Draco smiled. "Severus had been doing potions for the hospitals as a career for years so it comes natural for him."

He watched as she took care of the bites and she bandaged the leg. She was worried about leaving him for the evening. He had not thought they would have patients. But he reminded her thanks to volunteering last year he had quite a bit of practice. Besides she was just right through her office and he could get her if she was needed. He was not all that happy about it being Jack but he was a healer in training and he had sworn to give care to anyone. Jack was out for most of it and after dinner Draco spent some hours working on his studies as it was quite quiet as Jack was out with some potions that Poppy had given him before she left. But Jack came around just as Draco was starting to drift off. He was in the office but there were some wards to alert him if a patient was in need of him.

Jack sat up when he came in and smiled. "Ah it is little Professor in training Snape's husband is it. I have heard the good news that you are carrying his spawn."

Draco put a protective hand against his belly. "I am carrying his child yes. I would watch your language. I can give detentions like a professor can."

Jack sneered and lay back against the pillows. "You should tell your husband to be careful. You know unfortunately accidents happen to take dads from their kids."

Shivers ran up his back and he wondered how much of the fact Jack claimed he had never known his dad was a lie. They had known Jackal had lived and worked in the UK for years but that did not mean he had not been there for his wife and son. Draco did not like the sounds of the threat. He knew Jack was not threatening him and the baby themselves. He was threatening Remy, threatening to take Remy away from Draco and their son or daughter.

Draco handed him another sleeping option which he was surprised Jack took. "He is not worried. We are prepared. There will be no accidents to take him from me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been too busy with some of his work with his Papa he had not had a chance to go and check on his husband the evening before. He had planned to go see him and take him for breakfast and the bed in the morning but his Uncle Regulus called him to come to London. Severus swore that he would look in on his son in law and make sure he left the infirmary as he was on nights, and went home for some rest. He reminded his son he cared about his grandbaby just as much as his son did. He would make sure that Draco took care of himself and the baby. He reminded Remy just to be back by the next afternoon. Remy would not miss the sonogram for anything in the world he had sworn to his Papa. Though Poppy could have easily rescheduled it he and Draco were far too excited to hear the baby for the first time.

Remy was still not happy about leaving school. But when he was asked to meet his Uncle at the ministry he knew something was up. He was shocked at where. He had never been to a meeting at the minister's office. Though he had not had the kind of issue with Fudge that Chloe and the Potters had, Remy had not liked his treatment of his sister or the way the man had handled his father's death and memorial. But he knew there was something up if he was being summoned there.

Regulus motioned him to sit down. "We convinced Cornelius to allow us into the personal records of Jackal finally. It seems they had quite a bit of background."

Fudge looked at Remy. "I have been told the good news of your husband being pregnant and of course I am willing to do what is needed to protect them both."

Thanking the man and hearing some genuine concern Remy took the seat next to his Uncle and he was handed some paper work. He was amazed at how much the ministry seemed to have on the man. Though he realized most of it they had already known. It was his records from when he had been arrested. There was the forms from when he had been an auror in training and the report from Moody about his behaviour and wanting to have him outed from the department. Most of it was just case history since he had come to the country and things like where he had lived. He could see that Henry William Jackal was indeed German though he had spent most of his adult life between France and the UK. He would have come to the UK permanently when Jack was six years old.

Remy looked up when he had sorted through half of the papers. "Most of this we knew when Jackal was alive. Is there something new you managed to find out?"

Cornelius motioned to the back of it. "There is more back there but a lot to read. We will give you the rundown of what we have found out."

The man had been born in Germany but he had moved to France as a teenager where he had been introduced to Fiona Grisdos. The woman was definitely Fenrir's daughter. When he had been kicked out of his pack Fiona, her brother ad their mother had been cast out as well ad had tried to start their new life in France as best as they could manage to do. Fiona and Henry became teenage lovers and they were married only after she had become pregnant with his son. Henry had never been in the country much ad he eventually left his wife and son to come find work here. He had found it early impossible to find work in France because his wife was a werewolf and though their son was pure human, it had not helped.

Regulus looked at his nephew. "It seems that Jackal came for your family in the first place, or at least your dad. Cornelius just played right into his hands."

Remy was surprised. "He tried to become an auror to become close to my godfather and us through that and when that failed he ended up working here."

It seems the man had been easily convinced and he had been hearing from his wife all about how her father had been wronged. He blamed the children who had been attacked by Fenrir. There had been three who had been turned and not killed. Killing children was as bad to wolves as turning them, you never touched kids. The other two who had been turned had seen accidents over the years and died. The accidents had definitely been questionable though at best. He had got into the school and saw though that the worst way to hurt Remus was not through himself but through the thing that meant the most to him, his precious son.

Regulus showed them what looked like a journal that had been located. "It is his. He meant to kill you first but then he became infatuated with you instead."

Remy started trembling with the memories of his many attempts before he had managed to rape him. "It was about my Dad all the time? I don't get this."

Though he had never been a constant husband it seemed Henry had quite loved his wife. He had wanted to avenge the wrongs done to her. He had come to the UK to make those to blame for her family being kicked out of the village, pay for what was done to them. Now that he was dead Fiona and her son had appeared. It seemed that they were not only there to avenge the death of her husband but of her father as well. Remus and his son were the main target. But like her husband Fiona would go after the easier targets. And that was the herd of werewolves Remus was the alpha of, and Draco and Remy's unborn baby as well.

Regulus looked at him. "Your dad is trying to convince the pack to move to the Forbidden forest for now until they are safe but they are reluctant to be moved."

Remy understood that. "They have finally been given land and a place of their own. Normal lives. Being scared into the woods would definitely not appeal to them."

His Uncle agreed. They had permission from the centaurs if the wolves agreed, that they could come into the woods and stay there. The wolves were all quite calm and would agree to take the potion if they did move. Beside they would never harm children even during the full moon. They were shifters and could control that. But for now they were just putting sentries around their village and being more careful the ever about what they did and who came near their lands at all. Fudge had agreed to use some of the ministry resources to help. He had understood since allowing the new department to be made, the value of treating the half breeds with proper respect.

Regulus left with his nephew. "Just be careful about her son. And if there is ay risk at all you will go to the centaur and you will remain with them."

Remy nodded, reminded so much of his father right now. "I will Uncle Reg but my husband will be harder to convince. He does not want to run way from this."

Taking his nephew into his arms he was reminded that the two definitely made quite the pair. They were both stubborn as mules about things. He had sworn to his brother though that he would protect his son. And now that extended to his son in law and future grandchild as well. Sirius would have been so happy to be a grandpa. At least Regulus would be there to see the next generation of Blacks. He was not able to come for the sonogram tomorrow but he had sworn when Remy and Draco asked him to be there for the ultrasound as well as the birth that he would be there as he knew his brother would never have missed either. And even if Sirius had been alive he would have been honoured to be there as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was surprised when he met his husband for the sonogram. And definitely not in a good way. Jack was just being released from the wing. He had not been told who the patient was. And he knew now his husband had been alone two nights with him. Even if Draco was not pregnant he would have been worried. And after hearing what he had in London the day before he was definitely even more concerned. He knew the baby would be a target as much as his dads since the baby was unborn. He was starting to feel like his Dad. He was quite territorial right now about his husband and the baby. And he was not about to allow anyone or anything to hurt them. And he did not care if Jackson was younger then he was. He knew the guy was dangerous. He had taken after both of his parents. One was bad enough.

Jack looked at him. "Oh there he is the proud papa. You have come to hear your baby's heart beat for the first time. Must be nice to have a husband around."

Remy tried to remain calm. "We have looked into your dad and we know he was around when you were little and it was your mother who sent him here. Lay off."

Jack came up close to him. "Little accidents happen all the time. My mother did not have him around to raise me. Your husband might have to raise his alone too."

The boy definitely was walking a thin line. He knew Jack did not worry about being kicked out of school. The only comfort he had was the threat was against him. If he died his husband ad baby would be fine. They would have plenty of family to help. But he would not die. He would watch his baby grow up. He would be there. And no son of Henry Jackal or grandson of Fenrir Greyback was ever going to stop him. He had no idea how those two families had ever managed to get together but it was definitely a match made in hell and it seemed that someone had a sick plan to mess with them from the start.

Jack headed out the door but turned back. "I was expecting a thank you note for the gift I brought for your baby. I would have thought you'd appreciate it."

Remy turned back to look at him. "You are not scaring us. You will not harm me or my husband and baby. Stay away from Draco and away from our rooms."

He collected his husband into his arms when Jack was gone. He would have said something about Draco not telling him about Jack but his husband was shaken enough. He had no idea what he would need to do but he would protect his husband at all costs. No one was going to hurt Draco and the baby. They managed to calm a bit before his dads and the Malfoys arrived for they had wanted to be there for the test and soon their minds were on the baby a Poppy started the sonogram spell. Both he and his husband were in tears when they heard the sound of the baby's heart bet fill the room. They were definitely not the only ones in teas in the room.

Poppy smiled. "You have a very strong little heart beat in there Draco. The baby seems in very good shape. In a month we can take a proper look at your baby."

Remy kissed his husband. "Our little son or daughter is a strong little fighter like their daddy. I can't wait till the end of November so we can see the little one."

They left the infirmary and the family as well as Chloe joined them for dinner in their apartments. The tension of the weekend lipped away. The only thing on their minds over the dinner was the heart beat they had heard and the promise of the baby to come. That little baby was the only light right now in this situation.


	22. going after the weakest links

The weekend should have been one of the happiest for the family. Tension had been running deep since the stat of the school year. Remy was worried constantly after his husband. Remus was rarely home any more. The only reason he returned from his pack was he was concerned about his son and grandbaby. But this weekend was the three month mark. It was when Remy and Draco would finally be able to see the baby for the first time. And find out if they were having a boy or a girl. They would be happy with either ad they knew the baby was strong but they were still anxious to know. Remus had returned for the weekend and they had asked Tonks and Moody as well as the Potters to come, as well as Chloe and their parents.

Though it was a few more people then usually came for such things Poppy had not had a problem. She knew how important family was. And how much the baby meant to them all. She was also more then aware of all of the problems the family had been facing as of late and knew it would bring them together.

Lucius smiled as his son was getting set up and looked at Severus. "Do you remember the first time we were in here when we spoke about grandchildren?"

Severus laughed and nodded. "We wondered which of our sons would be the carriers and said that the one who carried should get to carry on the family name."

The boys were confused. Their dads explained they had been unconscious at the time. Really there had been no choice. For Remy to carry he would have to bottom once and a while. And after being raped once and nearly raped by two, almost three other man, he had never been comfortable with being bottom. He loved Draco and knew his husband would never hurt him but he never thought he would get over the aversion to being on the bottom. Besides his husband was quite naturally submissive and quite content to be there. And loved every moment of being pregnant. Narcissa tended to think it had at least in part to do with her son having an easy pregnancy.

Narcissa kissed her son. "You definitely have had none of my symptoms. Seems fair enough that you have hyphenated the names instead."

Draco smirked at his husband when he agreed. "Well then we can put a watermelon in him and make him simulate labour when I go into it."

Kissing his husband Remy assured his husband that he knew he had the far easier job in this. He was here to do what ever his husband needed. Get him craving foods; do foot rubs or what ever. Just because the first trimester had been easy on him did not mean the next six month were going to be a cake walk for him. Draco smiled and returned the kiss and assured his husband that he knew. He had no doubt in his mind that Remy would continue to b a wonderful and doting husband through the pregnancy as he had already proven to be through the one or two bouts of morning sickness since he had found out he was pregnant.

They were ready to go but they had been waiting on one last person. Even with all of the others there Remy had insisted. He needed a Black there. And his mother in law would not do. His father could not be there for him so he had wanted his Uncle to be there instead. He was running a bit late but they were not worried.

Regulus finally entered with a bag and came and kissed both boys. "Sorry you two that I am late. You know how honoured I have been to be asked to come to this."

Remy hugged his Uncle. "Thank you for being here Uncle Reg/ I know you are buy wit work but it means a lot that you are here since he can not be."

Kissing his nephew on the head again Regulus assured Remy he did not have to explain. He understood like at the wedding. Another milestone he was missing with his father. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been easier if he had not encouraged Remy to look at Sirius as a dad. The loss of an Uncle may have been easier for him then his dad. But Regulus always shook away the thought. The relationship had meant the world to both of them. And he doubted that Remy would have given up the rime he had with his father a father before he lost Sirius. They had always been closer anyways then a normal Uncle and nephew had been. He was not really sure it would have lessened the pain enough to warrant Remy not having loved him like a father. Remy would have been devastated maybe less but still horrific if it had been Regulus or his Uncle Moody who had been killed instead of his father on those steps.

As the image appeared on the screen Sirius was in the heads of many of the people in the room. Regulus held his nephew's hand but Severus and Remus were with him as well and the Malfoys were on the other side of their son's bed. Both boys were mesmerized by the image and were in tears as they looked at the baby.

Poppy smiled as she showed the image. "Your baby is continuing to grow, making progress; the heart beat is nice and strong as well."

Remy asked for his husband was too over whelmed to seem to get out any words. "And the gender? Are we having a little boy or girl?"

Poppy paused a moment but smiled. "It seems the world is going to have a new Sirius Black even if he is also a Snape-Malfoy."

The news that they were having a son hit them. Though they had been telling the truth when they said they would have been happy either way as long as it was healthy they could not deny that having a son that they could honour Remy's father by naming the baby for, made their hearts soar. Remy had been named for both of his adopted dads and before they adopted him had been named in part for James. It seemed fitting that Sirius' grandchild at least would carry his name. They had not chosen a middle name for the baby but they had another six months to decide on that. For now they were just going to revel in the news they had their first son on the way.

Lucius looked at the copy he had been given. "Sirius Lucius Snape-Malfoy has a ring to it you know, honouring two of the grandfathers."

Narcissa hook her head. "Let the boys decide on their name choices. Besides it is more customary for the middle name to com from the dad and not grandfather."

As the pictures were distributed and Draco dressed they headed for a small celebration downstairs. There were jokes about the fact that the baby had two dads and which one to give the middle name from. Remy had his dad's name so it would carry on for a third generation but Draco continued the Black tradition. But once gain the mothers stepped in. Draco and Remy were not even sure they would continue with traditions, they thought maybe an original middle name for their little boy.

Remy put their copy of the ultrasound in a frame on their mantle. "Our beautiful baby Sirius, in six month we are going to be holding you in our arms."

Regulus handed them the bag which he had brought but which he had done some quick wand work on, that he explained. "Now that we know that it is a little boy."

Inside they found a beautiful chenille baby blanket in blue, a book on fairy tales ad to the tears of Remy a stuffed dog that looked exactly like Sirius when he was Padfoot. H hugged his Uncle. The entire gift meant a lot to him and Draco but the stuffed dog was especially a much welcome touch for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had stayed at school for the night after his son and son in law had the ultrasound but in the morning he had a horrible fling. Some how he knew he had to return back to his pack. He called to London and had Regulus come with him. The man was known by his pack and more then welcome. He could not explain to his friend why he was so bothered or how he knew something was wrong but he knew it was. He wondered if Fiona had known from her son some how that he was at school that weekend and she had taken advantage of him being away from his pack and mad a move against them. When they arrived he knew even more that something was drastically wrong and he could just feel it in his very veins as they headed for it.

He saw the village was still standing and there was no sign of an attack but he really had not been expecting one. It was not like Fiona had troops unless he had enlisted mercenaries of some kind. And the were sentries on guard but he noticed there were more then usual and even he was challenged coming into the village. He found most of his pack in the heart of the village and he braced himself for the worst having no idea what he was about to hear from them.

One of the elder wolves turned to him. "Children have been taken. Three of our cubs were kidnapped right from our homes."

Remy was shocked, children were sacred especially their own children. "How did this happen? We have sentries. How did someone come in here?"

They explained it had been a double attack. They had found that silver nitrate had been added to some of their water supply. They had set some of their men out, most of the sentries and guards in fact to find the person who had done it for they had found a trail and it had been human. While they were gone Fiona and some other humans had managed to get in and snatch some of the cubs. They had been scared off as the sentries had come back. They had found a cold trail and they had known something was up and had come back to the village to make sure that everyone there was safe. It had taken time before they realized what had happened.

Remus looked at them all. "No one drank from the water right? I mean they did not mange to poison any of my pack did they?"

One of the women shook her head. "It was just a bucket of water we realize, we tested the rest. They wanted us to find the silver nitrate."

They had not been meant to be poisoned. Fiona had not meant to kill the pack. She had been creating a diversion. She knew some how that Remus had them testing everything they drank. She made sure the nitrate was contained and thy found it. Thy had walked right into her hands. They had the sentries sent off to look for the poisoner and they had come in and snatched away some of the children. Remus was not sure why he was surprised really. Fiona was her dad and husband all over again. She had no qualm at all about making war on the weakest members of society. She showed o respect to the laws of the werewolves. She may not kill children but she would kidnap and manipulate them ad ensure that she got what she wanted.

Remus looked around. "I know w don't want to leave but this is not safe any more. I will be moving you to the Forbidden Forest at school."

One of the male wolves spoke. "We know of those woods, they are ruled by the centaurs there. They will never allow us in. You make us a target for them instead."

Shaking his head Remus explained. His son was the foster son of the lord of the centaurs. Because of his son the centaurs had made the offer. The werewolves as long as thy did not hunt any of the centaur prey or cause harm to their hard, were welcome in the woods. Remus hated moving them and forcing them to uproot from the life they had there. They had refused to move before. But now with the taking of cubs he could not take any more chances. He would not risk any more of his pack again.

One of the mothers spoke. "My daughter, she was one of the ones taken. What about her? You can not simply allow our cubs to be taken. I want her back."

Remus quieted down the calls. "We will get them back. I will have the aurors and ministry help. But I need to focus on them and not worry about your safety."

Though they were still reluctant they agreed. Really they knew they had to follow their Alpha. They were swayed though by his assurances that he would find the missing cubs. He reminded them that he was already splitting his time between the human world and the village. If he knew that they were safe and did not need to worry after them, then he would be able to focus on finding the missing children,

Regulus had bee communicating with Moody through a journal. "He will send men soon enough and enough portkeys to transport the wolves to the forest."

Remy turned back to them. "I will take you there myself. There will be wolfs bane provided and I will introduce you. I promise this will be temporary."

They had enough time to start packing up and Remus and Reg went to work. They sent word back to the school and made sure that Remy spoke to the centaurs and made ready for the arrival of the wolves. Remus knew deep down it would not be a matter of finding the cubs. He knew Fiona did not want to keep them. She had taken them for a purpose and that was to get at Remus. She would contact him soon enough and h needed to be ready. When he took on Fenrir and became the alpha of the original wolves and no the ones who had come over, he had taken the responsibility of ensuring their safety. And it was not a role he ever took lightly.

Reg came to his side as they were preparing to leave. "This is becoming more dangerous. The centaurs might want to erect the wards on their woods."

Remus knew he was thinking about Jack being at school. "I will go with my son to speak to Lord Magorian. I am sure he would be willing to erect the wards."

He departed with his pack while Reg went back to work with the aurors. Remus was met by his son and some of the centaurs when they got there. Remy was pale and shaken when he learned what had happened. His own baby was making him overly protective of other kids. He spoke to Lord Magorian and he agreed to have the wards erected. He had even set up the wolves with one of the clearing where the centaur hunters often stayed, some homes for them while they were there. It was not exactly home but it was far more comfortable then what they had been expecting and the wolves and Remus at their lead were grateful for the welcome."

Remus promised his pack and his worried son. "I promise your cubs will be returned and the pack will be back where it belongs. I will ensure your safety."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny had been out on the pitch talking to some of her fiends but she started heading back in. She was supposed to be meeting Chloe. She knew Chloe was spending much of the weekend with her brother. She had told Ginny excitedly that she was expecting a nephew. Ginny had six siblings and did not get as excited by the prospect as her girlfriend but she knew Chloe only had the one brother. She thought about when the two of them hopefully married down the line and having children possibly. It brought a small glint to her eye to think of a baby growing in her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize she was not alone at first until she felt a hand on her arm and she looked up to find that Jack was there.

She pulled way from him. "I really would prefer if you kept your distance from me. I have told you more then once that I have a girlfriend."

Jack smirked. "I know and she is the little sister of my oh so favourite wonder wizard, Remus Snape. You know I realize there are ways to get to him easy."

She knew that Draco was practically under lock and key. They had bee extra worried about him since he was pregnant. Even Chloe rarely was left alone. Ginny was the sister of Remy's' closest friend s well as the girlfriend of his twin. She might be a very round about way at getting at him but she was still a possibility and he knew it.

Ginny tried to make him let go. "I don't know what you think you are doing but you will not get at Remy by harassing me."

Jack dragged her back. "Oh I don't know, if I found my way into a back shop room with you and gave him a choice he might make the same choice again."

Only recently had Ginny heard the details. She knew that Chloe had a wand at her neck and her brother had been forced to strip for his rapist. She knew he had been taken on the ground of the back room of a shop. She also knew that the guy was the son of the man who had raped Remy.

She saw some other students coming. "You better let me go or I will make a show. And you threaten me like this again and I'll show you what a Weasley can do."

He let go but he looked over his shoulder while he was going. "I will get at him one way or another. Maybe his pregnant husband is the better target. Poor baby."

She had shivers running up and down her back. She knew she needed to warn them. Draco got hurt he would likely lose the baby. Draco was the sure fir way of getting at Remy. Even more then his sister now a days. Remy was sure to become reckless if anyone endangered the life of his husband and unborn baby. Even Remy had a reckless side to him like both his dads showed they had at times too and Jack knew how to bring it out.


	23. facing our worst fears

Remus had been certain the woman would contact him soon. The children were not her target. And either were his pack. He was. He knew his own son's rape was for him. It all came back to him. He some how by being the victim of her father was the source of all evil in her eyes. Her father had committed crimes and got what he deserved. He had broken the most sacred law. A bitten could argue that they did not know the law. But a pureblood could not. They were taught as soon as they were weaned. Even with animals they hunted. They hunted in packs; they did not have to go for the weakest. He had killed six kids and turned three before kicked out. It was more then shame. He brought danger. Fenrir had become fugitive, humans out for him. If he had come back the village would have become a target. Humans avenging the deaths of their beloved children would have been reckless and would likely not stop to see they were killing women and children. They would just see werewolves. Humans had lower standards it seemed then wolves. Humans did not show the same regard for life. Most non humans shared the same perspective. Kids were sacred and to be protected. That is why the centaurs had protected Remy the first few times before they had eventually adopted him.

He was back at the village. The place looked so eerie. He remembered choosing the land and with help from Lucius setting it up. He remembered his pack, both shifters and bitten when they realized that this was their new home. Wolves had come to them. Two of the cubs stolen were born here. They had felt safe to finally have kids. Many had not for they had feared the persecution their children would face. But here they were all wolves and they could go to school and work and marry, and have a normal life among their own kind. Remus had fought so hard along with Reg and his son to give them this and he was not about to have it taken from them. Sirius had died because of their work to help the wolves have this. He would not let his son's father's death be for nothing.

Remus was pacing. What bothered him the most was this was not a human attack. There were some humans but mercenaries. This was a wolf attacking them. He had aurors with him. They were hiding and ready to take out the mercenaries but he had given orders that she was his alone. He had taken down her father to protect the school and their forces during battle. He would stop her to protect his pack.

Fiona finally appeared and he could smell her mercenaries and the cubs were near. "So you finally decided to face me you filthy bitten. You will be dead soon."

Remus snarled. "I am a bitten you should know, but I am a shifter. I took down your father and I can assure you I can take you down too."

Fiona smirked. "But you won't. My men have those precious babies out there and any move from you and they will slit their throats."

He head of course been expecting that. His men with him had moved out to intercept her mercenaries. He just needed to buy some time till he knew they had subdued the enemies. They were to take the men to prison and take the cubs to safety at school where the centaurs would retrieve them and take the kids with them to the pack. Remus needed to keep her busy until they got the cubs and then he could deal with her. He felt the pendant around his neck which was connected to Reg who was leading the aurors, which told him they had the cubs and he was free to deal with her.

Remus snarled. "Your father killed young. He went to work for Voldemort after and killed more young. I will not stand by and watch his daughter do the same."

She bristled. "My father knew humans were worthless and only good for meat. The only mistake he made was turning you brats."

Remus circled her. "You were married to a human and your son is human. If humans are so worthless maybe I should let my pack hunt your son for food."

Fiona lunged at him. "You will die here and now you bloody little bitten. No one threatens my son. Especially not the stinking traitor who killed my father."

Transforming into his wolf form Remus knew though he had not wanted to do it with her dad, he might have to kill again. They were on werewolf lands and they were bound by the laws of it. The kill would be legal for the protection of his pack. He did not like killing but he knew like her father she was too dangerous to let go. If she fell in one on one combat and was shown mercy she by law had to bow to him in service and go into exile. He had known with Fenrir it would not work but he would give her the option. He would follow the laws. He was no cold blooded killer and if he could make sure she meant no harm to his pack or son in the future h would allow her to live as long as she left the country and she never came back.

He watched as she transformed and though a bit smaller then her father as females often were though still the same build as Remus, she looked identical to her dad. Remus allowed Moony to take over for in the heat of battle Remus was too faint hearted. He needed his full wolf side to come out. Though she was powerful like her father and got a few blows off on him, she was no match for Remus. At the point where he had ripped out her father's throat he pinned her and transformed back and forced her to turn back into her human form.

He snarled down. "Accept the defeat, swear loyalty to me as your alpha and go into exile and your precious son will not lose another parent."

Fiona struggled with him and before she managed to transform back she snarled. "Never. It is your son who will lose a second father today."

Transforming at the same time she did he only felt a moment of doubt when he went for her jugular and ended her life the way he had her father. He transformed back as the aurors who had remained, headed by Moody came out. He ordered the body removed. She would not continue to pollute the lands. There was one last member of the Greybacks he needed to deal with but Jack was human and took more after his father. He had a feeling Jack was his son's battle to fight and not his.

Moody looked at him. "The children were unharmed and taken back to the school. You don't need to come with us since we saw. Go to your pack."

Remus nodded. "I will. And I need to go and warn my son. I have a feeling when Jack learns what is going on he will be more a threat then ever."

Moody understood. And he swore any help they might need and not as an auror. Remy was not just his wife's cousin and daughter's godfather. He was also his nephew in all but blood. He had loved the boy since he was little. And Remy now had a baby on the way. He would do what he could to ensure

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been with his Uncle when the cubs were taken back. The wolves were on guard. Since humans had been involved they were on edge about them. But they knew Remy as the son of their alpha and though he was pure human he was accepted among them. His friends often laughed that only Remy could be the adopted member of two non human groups. Added to the fact that the centaurs who had been keeping them safe were doing it by his request and they had been happy to have him there. They were happy to have their cubs back but they were concerned about their leader as he had not come back with them. Remy was sure his dad would be back soon. He knew there was a risk taking on a pure blood wolf who like her father did not believe in playing fair but he was not ready to consider the chance he had lost another dad. He had two left but his baby deserved them both and Remy needed him to be okay.

As they left the woods he saw Remus and threw himself into his dad's arms. "Thank Merlin you're okay. Your pack is worried for you."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I am safe cub. And Fiona is dead, our pack is safe. Now we just need to focus on that son of hers and keep you both safe."

Holding his son Remus recounted what had happened in the village for both his son and friend. Remy was impressed with his dad. He knew what it had taken. Remy knew though it brought no pleasure to his father. He was not shocked his father had tried to show her mercy. No matter her threats she had not physically harmed any one and thinking about his own son, he had been reluctant to take Jack's only parent he had left from him.

Jack had appeared behind. "So you have taken my last parent. I guess I should not feel to guilty about what I have done."

Remy snarled sounding so much like his father at that moment. "Your mother attacked children. She was given a choice. She chose to die."

There was something wrong and both father and son knew it. They knew Jack was too gloating for having just learned his mother had been killed. His words sunk into his head and Remy wondered what the damned kid had done.

Jack looked at him. "An eye for an eye seems fair. Or in our case my mother for your pregnant husband. I hope it was worth it."

Remy lunged at him no longer caring if he was a student. "If you have even laid a hand on my husband I swear to Merlin you will hope for your dad's death."

There was a flash of light from some prank device that Remy knew was a twin product. He was shocked when it cleared his hands were empty and he saw a huge hawk flying and realized the bird was Jack, he was an animagi. The bird took off and for a moment Remy was going to follow but he didn't. He had to go find his husband. He had to see that his husband was okay.

Remus grabbed his son and steered him towards the castle. "We will find your husband and he and the baby will be okay. I will not let you lose them I swear."


	24. facing old nightmares

Remy raced into the school. His pulse was racing through his chest. He had to find his husband. He needed to ensure that Draco was okay. Draco was more then his husband. He was the other half of his soul. He was the breath in his body. And the baby he carried was the beat of Remy's heart. His husband had to be okay. He could not live without him. If his and his father's problems with Jackal and Greyback cost him his husband and son he would never live with himself. Remus headed for the infirmary, sending word with the ghosts for the staff to help and sent word through a patronus for Regulus who had just left. Remy raced for the dungeons. His husband was supposed to be home sleeping. They had doubled the security on their rooms. No one could have gotten into them. His Papa had assured him of that. But before he even entered the rooms he knew something was wrong. His heart was plummeting into his stomach as he stepped into the rooms.

His Papa was there and Lucius as well. They were both pale as a sheet. Remy knew before they spoke that he had been too late. His knees almost gave out under him but his Papa caught him and held him to his chest.

Remy looked at them. "My husband? Where is my husband? Papa please tell me what happened. I need to know what happened to him and my baby."

Severus kissed his head. "We don't know cub. He is missing but there was blood and it if your husband's. I don't know where he has been taken."

They had found the painting open and had come in. The bed had quite a bit of blood in it and they had found in the nursery where they had some baby furniture already set up, another pair of stuffed animals beheaded with no eyes. Not a dog like before. This time it had been a lion and a baby lion. The baby lion had been stuck half out of the diced open belly of the bigger one and then mutilated. The meaning of that was of course more then clear to them all. They had no idea how he had been taken from the rooms. Someone should have noticed him having been taken. Remy did not know how they got into his rooms but he went into his bedroom and was not surprised when he found his invisibility cloak had been taken as well.

Lucius took his son in law into his arms. "Your Uncles have been called and we will get the aurors. We will find my son. Your husband and baby will be safe."

Remy sobbed against him. "I can't lose him. We have to find out where he is. I can't lose my husband and baby. Not after my father. I can't lose them."

The others started arriving. The marauder knew they needed to start searching some of the hidden tunnels that they had known in school. It turned out there were three which even they had not put on the map as they had discovered them later on. Here had to be some trace of how Draco had been taken from the school and perhaps some clue to where he had been taken. The Potters, Moody and Tonks and Regulus all arrived to help out as well as Narcissa who had been told her son was taken. She was shaken badly, worse the even Remy for Remy right now was a mix of pain and fear but also adrenaline needing to do something to find those he loved.

Remus tried to stop his son. "Remy you need to stay put and calm down. You are in no shape son. You need to let us...."

Remy shook his head. "My husband, my pregnant husband is out there. You know you would not sit by if it was Papa. I am going. I need to do something."

They knew that they could not argue with him. He had every right to demand to help look for his husband. And he was right on what he had said. Not one of them would have stayed behind if it was their other half who was missing. They could not even start to understand what he was going through. They had all known the fear for a loved on but to have their pregnant spouse missing and all the blood loss was scary. The words of Jack rang through his head. An eye for an eye or in this case his mother for Remy's husband and baby. He wondered if Draco had been kept alive long enough to find out if Fiona had lived or not. He suddenly went into panic mode that he should have followed. If his husband died right now when he should have followed the hawk, after they learned, he would never forgive himself.

He knew that they did not have time to track. He had to find his husband. He could not sense Draco as he could with his sister though. But he thought of something. If there was anyone who might be able to help him he knew it was his family but not his human family. He transformed into his phoenix form but his Uncle Regulus saw him and took a hold of his tail fathers before Remy flashed. He arrived in the very heart of the centaur village.

Firenze spotted him first when he transformed. "Brother, we were not expecting to see you again so soon."

Remy turned and bowed to Magorian. "Father my husband and unborn baby have been kidnapped and I fear for their lives. I seek the aid of my herd."

Motioning him forward Magorian listened as Remy explained what had happened and what they knew. The centaurs had of course helped to get rid of Jackal. They had tried him and were the ones who were able to get justice. They also knew the man's wife and son were the reason for the werewolves being here. Magorian considered the bay Draco was carrying to be his grandchild and he definitely was as angry as Remy's human family had bee when they learned.

Magorian motioned him forward and took out a pendant like the one he had given Draco and had Remy add his blood to it. He would have given Remy it when the baby was born as a link to his husband and baby but it was needed now.

Magorian put it around his neck. "Use the pendant my son and your love for your husband and baby and this should lead you right to them."

Remy was grateful for it and put his hands to the pendant. "Thank you father. I can not lose my husband and son. Thank you."

Regulus had come to his side and Remy permitted his Uncle to take his arm again. They needed to find him and soon. Remy usually focussed on where he needed to go but right now he had no idea where he had to go. He just had to go and find his husband and the baby. He focussed on his husband, his face and his heart bat, his breathing patterns. He imagined the ultrasound picture of their little boy. Remy could some how sense where they were and though he did not know.

He looked at his Uncle in warning. "I think I know where they are. I am warning you I do not know exactly where I am apparating."

Regulus knew he was worried about splinching them but he was not to be scared off. "You need some back up to save your husband and baby. I trust you."

Knowing that there was a good chance that he might splinch then, Remy was not sure about taking his Uncle but he did. He knew that he might need some back up. He was not sure if Jack was alone or if he had some mercenaries like his mother had with her. There was no time to get any others or send word for he had no idea where they were, really jut a feeling. He was just grateful his Uncle was willing to risk being splinched and was coming with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny knew that they had to do something. Chloe had been worried when she heard what Jack had said to Ginny. But something was bothering them both. They had been heading to speak to Remy when they ran into Chloe's parents as well as Remy's., Moody and Tonks as well as some of the teachers like Charlie. They knew something was wrong and Severus quickly told them what was going on. Chloe paled when she learned that her brother in law was kidnapped and that he and her nephew might have already been dead but there was hope in everyone and she looked at her girlfriend and knew there was a chance they had been right.

Ginny spoke. "Jack threatened me. He threatened to take me into a shop back room and see if Remy would make the same choice twice."

Remus blanched as thy knew they were talking about when Jackal had raped Remy. "You don't think he would be stupid enough to be in Hogsmeade do you?"

Though it seemed a bit stupid they also knew it made sense. He would have not had a lot time to take Draco. Most of the tunnels ran into town or near by. He would have needed some where close to stash Draco. He might have transformed into his hawk form to make them think that he was going further then he was. Or perhaps he had simply been hoping that they would not be able to follow. He knew Remy was a dog animagi but few people knew he was also a phoenix. Most people could only take one form and Remy was able to take three, also a snake. It might be coming in handy right now.

James looked at them. "We need to head into town. There is a chance that Remy already guessed and we know there is a good chance that Jack is not alone."

Lucius agreed with them. "The woman had mercenaries with her and I am sure she would want her son to have back up. This definitely could be a serious trap."

They were reminded that he had taken his Uncle with him. This time he would not be alone. And Remy was much bigger and stronger then he had been when he had been raped by Jackal all those years ago. But he had not fought last time in order to protect his sister. And they knew that his need to protect would be a hundred times worse when the hostage was his pregnant husband. Concern for both his husband and the baby could make Remy seriously dangerous. They headed for the gates so they could get into town. Never before had they wished so much that they could apparate on school grounds. Only Remy could. Even in human form he used his core magic to be able to apparate like he flashed. But it took a lot of him to do it. It would have taken longer for them to have headed into the woods to the point where they could have, then for them to head into town on foot.

When they got into town Lucius looked around. "Where do we start? The town has grown since the war ended and all these stores will have back rooms."

James pointed t one of then. "I say we start with the one that Jackal raped Remy in the first time around and then we go from there."

Agreeing they headed. They were reminded that James had come with them the first time and had been able to bring down the wards for them. It had been the day he admitted he had wronged Remy. He had admitted Remy was innocent. That his wife and Sirius had bee to blame. He should have loved and protected his adopted son or given him to Sirius to raise. He had made amends and been given a chance to be an Uncle and part of his life by Remy. At first it had been about his wife and daughter but he truly loved the boy like a nephew as he was the son of his honorary brother. He had been unsure last time about being there but this time he had every intention of finding Remy's husband and rescuing him and the unborn baby. Lily's grandson would not die for the hatred of Greyback and Jackal's blood lines.

They found not only the doors warded once again but they had been right. Jack had not bee alone. They were ambushed by wizard mercenaries when they got to the door and they found that they had to take them down before they would even get a chance to bring down the wards. They knew that time was not on their side.

Moody sent a stunner at one of the men and looked at James. "You did it last time; we need you to do it again. We need in there and we need in there right away."

James took down the mercenary in his way with a body bind and nodded. "Just have my back ad I will have us through the doors as soon as I can."

They did not have much problems taking down the men. Mercenaries were no match for aurors and marauders but the words were stronger then last time and they found that even James was having a hard time breaking through them. They knew that this had been a much longer planned event the last time Remy had been taken in there. They just kept putting their hope in the fact that Remy was stronger now ad that he had taken his Uncle with him. But really they were not even aware for sure if Remy had succeeded in coming there. They had no idea where he had gone but they believed his bond with his husband would have brought him here. Remy had seemed so sure when he had left he had known where he was going.

James motioned them over. "They are coming down. Everyone get over here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was nearly sick when they arrived and he realized where he was. He was in the same shop where he had been raped. It had been on the cement floor here that he had lost his virginity. He remembered to this day the terror and pain a Jackal had raped him. And the humiliation of having to strip in front of the man first. He shook away the thoughts and any feelings when he saw his husband lying prone and bleeding on the ground feet away from him. He could see the body was barely moving, the breathing shallow and his heart lurched. He wondered what the blood loss meant for the baby. He could not take losing his husband and baby.

Jack leered at him. "So you came. I am a bit disappointed you brought company though. But we can still have a little bit of fun here."

Remy snarled at him. "I do not need his help to bring you down. I told you that you'd regret it if you harmed a hair on my husband and unborn baby."

Trying to get Jack to move away so that he could get his Uncle over towards Draco to check on him he was failing. Jack knew his mind. He knew the only reason that both Remy and his Uncle were not attacking him was because he had the prone body of Draco close by and his wand trained on him. Remy had proven he was willing to sacrifice his virginity for his sister. He was sure he could get Remy to sacrifice more for his husband and unborn baby. Draco was the perfect bargaining chip.

Jack looked at him. "Your Uncle there leaves or I will slit his throat or just keep this stand off going until he and the baby bleed to death which will not take long."

Remy looked at his Uncle. "You need to go. This is between the two of us and I will not risk my husband and baby for anything in the world."

Though his Uncle was reluctant to leave him he knew he had to. He knew as well as Remy that they needed to act fast. They could both see that Draco was losing blood at an alarming rate. And even if it did not kill him it would kill the baby for sure. He swore he would get help and made his nephew swear that he would be careful before he apparated away. Jack had been shocked they had managed to apparate in but he had been told Remy had strong power, but he had to open the ward long enough for the man to get out before he closed them.

Remy had his wand trained on him. "I am not leaving here without them and I will make you wish you weren't born if either of them die. I swear to Merlin."


	25. the power of tears

Remy looked at his husband lying on the ground. He had never been so upset in all of his life. He had never been so scared in his life. His husband and baby were his soul. He needed to. He drew out his wand but was not sure what to do He had never faced someone like Jack. He was not a Death Eater or Dark Lord, he was a teen. Even his husband behind him bleeding was not making it easier. He was not sure how his Dad had done this with Fiona He had never actually killed someone before It was his sister who had thrown the killing curse at Voldemort But he needed to do something and he needed to do it quick.

Jack sneered at him. "My dad told us all about your little animagi form. Seems your more a mangy mutt then you are man's best friend, at lest your husband's."

Remy thought about something. "You're right. I am an animagus. Thank you for reminding me of that."

His dog had always been more natural. It was what he learned first. He had not used his snake form except when he had been escaping the dungeons with the twins. He was not sure this would work. He had never transported anyone who was unconscious before but he knew he had to try. Transforming in a flash of light he flashed to his husband's side landing on his husband's limp form.

Jack pointed his wand at him and Draco the same moment he flashed and sent a stunner at him but Remy and Draco had flashed. "No."

Remy had flashed them but not back to the school. He flashed them to the heart of the centaur village. If anyone could help it was his foster father. Remy remained in phoenix form as the centaurs surrounded them. He had not used the tears since Chloe. He had saved her from the killing curse. He was not sure he could do this again but he focussed all of his love on his husband and the baby. He focussed every bit of magic in his body. He knew there was a chance that he would not survive using that magic but if his husband and the baby survived he did not care if he died. He would go on in Draco and his son. Like the last time he had used them he had no idea how he had summoned the power to do so but he focussed on the innocence of his baby. His baby was a purity of life that was the closest thing to the purity of his core magic. His son's pure light and his bond with his husband was enough.

Remy began singing and the music brought forth a white light even brighter then when he healed his sister. And tears poured down from his form and landed on his husband and the belly where his son was residing. The bleeding stopped and by the time his song had ended Draco was still unconscious but his breathing was better.

Remy transformed and bent down to his husband. "Draco, Draco can you hear me? Come on my love, can you hear me?"

Magorian came forward. "Your baby is fine but your husband is in a coma my son. You have healed his wounds but he will not wake."

Sobbing Remy sunk down his hand against his husband's belly. He knew enough to know Draco did not have to wake. The baby could stay put. But he could not lose his husband. He could not lose the man that he loved. Draco had been his entire life. They had been best friends since they were seventeen months old. He could not survive another loss. He could not even imagine raising his little boy on his own Sirius deserved his Papa and his Daddy.

He looked at Magorian and Bane who were the healers. "There has to be something you can do for him. Please. Father please, I can't lose my soul mate"

Bane bent down and scooped Draco up. "We will do what we can Remy. But there is a chance that no one can help. It may just take time and love to wake him."

He did not want to leave his husband but he knew he had to. He knew he had to find Jack. He had brought Draco here not just because of the centaur healers. He knew the infirmary could have likely helped. But Poppy would not have been enough protection. The centaurs had wards on the woods. They were still up. Remy was an adopted member and he was able to come and go when he needed to. But Jackal could not. He knew that even if Jack had found some way around the boundaries which he doubted for even Voldemort had not, the centaur guards would never allow Jack within a hundred feet of their village. Draco and the baby were safer here then any where else he could think of right now.

He followed Bane into the hut he was taking Draco. He knew he had to leave. He had to end this here and now. But he had to see his husband was taken care of. He had no reason to doubt it. He knew the centaurs would protect Draco. He was an honorary member of their herd and father of Remy's son, Magorian's grandson. But he still needed to see with his own eyes that his husband was taken care of.

Bane turned to him. "We know you have not finished what is needed. I promise I will do what I can for your husband, brother. Go do what you need to do."

Remy bent down and kissed his husband tenderly. "You need to fight for me and our son you hear me. I can not raise him on my own. You need to fight for me."

Bane motioned to the door. "I promise he will be fine when you come back. I will stabilize him more. Like our father said, right now it is a waiting game for you."

Heading out into the fresh air again Remy knew he could do this. He had lost his father and now nearly lost his husband and baby. He knew from when he was in a phoenix form that his husband and son had both been on the brink of death. He could sense their auras. He knew his son would grow and be strong but he needed his husband to come back to him. He would deal with Jack and he would return. Draco helped him back from the brink when Rodolphus had him and his Uncle Reg came back from to the land of the dead to save his life. He swore when Jack was dealt with he would do the same for his husband.

Before he left though Magorian turned to him. "There is some kind of animal trying to come into our woods. I believe it is the attacker of your husband."

Remy nodded and bowed. "Thank you father, for your help to my husband and son. If I can not return, my fathers will come for them."

The centaurs only bowed their heads. They had more faith in Remy then he had in his own skill right now. Remy just knew his husband and baby were safe. Remy had no idea how Jack had known he would come for the woods unless he had already checked the infirmary. All he knew what he needed to end this here and now before Jack was able to hurt anyone else as he had hurt Draco. He had managed to get Draco out of there with embracing his other animagi form, perhaps Remy needed to embrace a few other sides of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was enraged when he watched Remy transform and transport his husband. He had only seen a flash of light and the human Remy. He had not realized he was a phoenix. He assumed Remy and his Uncle had come with some kind of portkey. He knew Remy would be taking his husband to the school. He laughed. Draco would be dead before the nurse at the school was able to do anything for him. He was sure he had the start of his revenge but not the end. Remus Sr. was his target. He wanted to destroy everything the wolf cared about and that included his precious son. He was the reason this had all happened. He was the reason both his grandfather and mother were dead as well as his father. His father would not have been here and fallen prey to his desires if he had not had to avenge the wrongs done his wife and father in law because of the filthy little bitten.

The door burst open as he realized his wards that he had put around the shop had come down. He was not surprised to find Remy and Draco's families coming in including Regulus Black. He laughed when he looked at the Black brother who obviously not gone too far when his nephew sent him away. Blacks were fools.

Regulus snarled. "Where are my nephew and his husband? What have you done with them?"

He was about to transform but he decided to give them something to think about. "I made sure Draco would die in his arms as my mum ensured your brother died in yours."

He transformed into his hawk form and took off through the window before any of their stunners could come at him. They had no idea. The political protests. They had all been planned. He and his mother had not been here yet. But they had sent some of their old allies from the continent and some mercenaries. They were behind the attack. It was meant to have been Remy who had his throat slit on those steps but his father had got in the way. But the death of Sirius had just helped. It had helped to open the laws up more to bring more half bloods including him and his mother into the country and make this possible. Sirius had been just the first Black to die but soon enough they would be wiped out or most of them, with the soon to be death of Remy and his unborn son as well.

He headed for the school but when he arrived at the infirmary he found no one. Remy was not a fool. He would not have risked trying to go for a hospital. Then he remembered. He had studied the centaurs. He studied all he could about them when he learned how his father had been killed. He knew the centaurs were amazing healers. And of course he knew that Remy had some kind of bond with them. It was how his father had been punished.

He flew towards the woods but he found that the barriers were up. He knew they had been put up because of the wolves. But he knew it would work. Remy would come to him. The centaurs would tell him he was there and the little batten's spawn would come to him.

Sure enough Remy appeared. "You will pay for what you have done to my husband and baby. I will make you pay for what you have done."

He sneered. "You should have died on those steps at the ministry and we would not have had to go after your husband and son. You should have died then."

Realization donned on Remy he could see. "You and your mother were behind the protests? I knew you people were evil but I never imagined how deep."

Jack shot a severing charm at him but Remy easily blocked the spell. Of course the fool was an expert in duelling. His father had helped teach him. His father had been lead astray. He was supposed to come. He was to come here and kill Remy when he got the chance. Instead he became infatuated with him. He could have killed him dozens of times but he hadn't. He had decided to rape the brat instead and it had cost him his life. He shook away the thought. It was not his fault. This stupid little brat had corrupted him, had enchanted him. His father had loved him and his mother. He would have come home to them if it had not been for this brat.

He sent another curse at Remy. "You seduced my father. You seduced him. You wanted him so bad. And then cried rape when your little boyfriend found out."

Remy shot off his own curse. "Your father drugged me, attacked me when sick in an infirmary and forced me to let him rape me to save my sister."

Rage filled him. His father had not been some kind of pedophile. He had been seduced by the power and some what beauty of Remy. Nothing more then that. Remy was just like his filthy father. He was a no good for anything half breed who did not know his place. He was worse then his father. He was not satisfied being a wizard. He should have been glad he was not a werewolf. But he had embraced this foolish centaur blood. He would have been proud to have been a werewolf if his father had been one but with a human father he would have been a scandal. He would rather be human then a half blood werewolf, it was nearly as bad as being a bitten was. It was in the eyes of true were wolves like for wizards the difference between a mudblood and a half blood, half bloods were better but still steps below pure bloods.

Remy shocked him when out of no where he threw a knife at him and it pierced him through his wand hand's wrist forcing him to drop his wand to the ground. He had not even seen it coming before it went into his flesh.

Remy sent a body bind at him before he could recover. "You can thank my husband for that one. I decided to bring him with me when I faced you."

He struggled against the bonds to no avail. "Kill me and I can say hi to your husband ad unborn baby in the after life. I hope you said your goodbyes first."

Remy smirked at him. "My husband and baby are alive and I will not be losing them. And you will stand trial for your crimes as your father should have."

This could not be happening. He fought against the bonds. He had to die in battle. He could not die from the dementor's kiss or in some prison cell. Both of his parents and his grandfather died in battle. There was no shame in being killed in a fair fight against a good opponent. He had to be killed here. He could not allow himself to stand trial. He had no inside source like his father to get him out of prison. If his father had been smart enough he would have fled when he was rescued. And lived to fight another day. But the stupid like seducer over there had lured him back to the school ad he had been killed by the law of the filthy nags of the forest.

He needed to enrage him. "I will get free. Like my father I have insiders. I will get out. And I will hunt everyone you love including your husband and sister."

Remy snarled at him. "You will not convince me to kill you. You will rot in prison. I will not lower myself to your level or that of your family. You're not worth it."

They were soon surrounded by those who had come into the backroom at the shop and he knew that he was going to prison. They had summoned some aurors. He had to find some way out. He would not spend his life in prison or get the kiss. He would die one way or another. He would not live with the shame of anything else. He looked at the knife which had been removed from his hand and took one last attempt to enrage them Between the Malfoys and Remy's family someone had to do it.

He looked at the knife. "I will slit your little husband's throat yet. I will slit his throat like our mercenaries did with your father on the ministry steps. I will."

He was not sure from where but he felt a spell hit him moments after the last word had left his throat. For a moment he believed that he had won. He had got someone to kill him. He hoped that it would be Remus or one of his enemies for they would end up in But as he sunk into the blackness he knew he had been hit with a stunner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regulus caught his nephew into his arms. He knew that Remy had only used a stunner but Remy's knees had given out on him. He felt the same rage. They both knew now that it had not been simply a political protest which took Sirius from them. It had been a plot from this kid and his mother as well. Rage over losing his brother and over what had happened to Remy's husband and the baby. Or they actually did not know what had happened. He held his nephew against him as the aurors took Jack away and Moody came over to them with what they all realized was Draco's centaur dagger. Remy shockingly took the knife and they realized Remy was wearing his husband's sheath in his belt. It sent even more panic through the others in wondering if Draco had not made it.

Lucius asked the question. "What happened Remy? Where are Draco and the baby? Did they make it to the infirmary?"

Remy shook his head. "I flashed them to the centaurs. I knew they would be too much at risk in the infirmary. And Bane and Magorian are healers."

They listened in wonder as he explained how he had managed to flash both him and his husband out of the shop. He had brought them to the centaurs. He had called upon his love for his husband and the innocence of his baby to bring the phoenix tears for the second time. He had saved both his husband and the baby but his husband was in a coma. He had to leave him to come and face Jack.

Remus came to his son's side. "Draco, he is in a coma you said? But the baby?"

Remy was in tears. "The centaurs said the baby is fine. But they are not sure if or when my husband might come out of it. I can't lose him Daddy."

Remus held his son in his arms even though Regulus had not let him go. They knew that people could come from comas. Remy had. They would get Draco back. They were surprised when Bane came and to their shock Magorian himself was with him. Magorian usually did not venture out of the woods. Draco was in the arms of Bane and while he was unconscious as they had been told they could see that he was breathing fine.

Bane spoke as Lucius took his son. "We have done what we could do for your husband little brother. The prayers and love of your herd are with him and you now."

Remy bowed a bit from the place in their arms. "Thank you for what you have done and for your prayers. I just hope it is enough."

They headed inside for the school. They took Draco to his apartments for they knew Poppy and Severus could come to him. Monitoring spells would help. It was a waiting game. As long as Draco stayed like this the baby would be fine and they could perform a c-section in just short of six months. But Remy needed his husband, the baby needed his Daddy. They all needed Draco to make it.

Lucius held his son in law. :"We will all be here with you. We will all help you through this I swear. Draco will come back for you and his son. He will."

Remy rested his head against him. "He wanted Sirius so bad. We are supposed to raise him together. I can't lose him Uncle Luc. I and Siri need him"

Holding him they all knew that Remy was right. Draco wanted that baby so bad. And Remy wanted the baby more the life but his husband even more then that. Narcissa and the others would come. And they would all be here with him. He would never be alone. He would have their support and love as he fought to get his husband back to him. Remy had lost far too much and sacrificed more then anyone his age should have ever been asked to. He deserved a happy future but that future included Draco.

He put the stuffed dog next to his husband. "Father watch over him, them, for me. Watch over Draco and bring him back to me. Please father watch over him for me."


	26. true human justice

It had been three days since the arrest. Unlike his father, Jackson had not escaped custody. He did not have friends in high places. And he made a mistake. He had attacked the husband of one of the greatest heroes of the wizarding world. Remy had never been so grateful for his reputation. The newspapers were all on his side. He refused an interview though. He refused to speak to any but his family. He had not left his husband's side. No one could convince him to leave Draco's side to even eat. He had slept in a chair next to the bed. Someone always stayed with him. He was barely eating or sleeping. They were growing more and more worried for him. He had never been like this before. Even Chloe could barely get him to talk.

The night before the trial the family was gathered. Draco had been moved into Remy's old bedroom. Though their apartments had been just down the hall Remy's dads felt better with them there. The Malfoys were thinking of suggesting taking Draco home but they did not think Remy would leave Hogwarts even if he had not been in his lab and there was no way he would allow his husband to be taken from him.

Remus came out with another untouched tray. "We have to do something. Remy self destructing is not going to do Draco or the baby any good."

Regulus took the tray from him. "Let me try with the food. Remy is going to need his strength if he is going to be at the trial tomorrow."

Lucius did not think it was a good idea. He loved his son in law dearly. He didn't think Remy could handle going to the trial. And he was not the only one. He had already testified with memories in a pensieve. He was not required to be there. They were not sure he was in stable enough mental condition. Or physical really. But they knew they could not forbid him if he insisted. He had every right to be at the trial of the man who kidnapped and attempted to kill his husband and baby.

Lily sat with her daughter. "Maybe it will help him heal a bit to see him put away. He needs to come back. His son is going to need him."

Lucius sighed. "We all want to believe that my son will wake up but we know the odds are against him. That baby is going to need Remy if Draco dies."

They were all cut off by a voice in the door way. "My husband is not going to die. And anyone who says other wise can leave and not come back in here."

None of them had seen Remy in the door. Or realized that he had over heard them. They had definitely not intended him to. They had avoided such talk away from him. The fact that Draco was alive was a miracle. He should have been on life support if anything. But the longer he was out the less chance he would wake. They had a horrid feeling that he might be holding on for the baby. Remy brought back his husband by using his son's essence to bring out the tears. There was a good chance when baby was delivered Draco would leave them. And they were scared Remy would not be able to handle the loss.

Severus took his son by the arms. "Your mum and Uncle did not mean to say Draco will die. They love him, especially your Uncle Luc. You know that Remy."

Remy shook his head. "If they loved him they would not even mention he might die. He does not need the bad vibes. He will come back Papa, he will come back."

Holding his son in his arms Severus wished there was something he could say. He wished there was something he could do. He had no comfort for his son though. He had no words to reassure Remy. Reminding his son he had them, that his son would live and would need him was not going to be heard right now. Remy needed hope. He clung desperately to his Papa as he clung to the small hope that his husband would come back to him.

Lily had come up behind her son. "We are here sweetheart and none of us will give up on him. None of us. We will be by your side and his till........"

Remy shook his head. "I need to go back to my husband's side. I should be with him."

They watched as he slipped back into the bedroom and helplessly wondered what they could do for him. They had to do something. Regulus took the tray in. He knew Remy needed someone. His dads and Uncle, his mom and Aunt had all tied. His sister had tried. But he had not. He saw his nephew curled on the bed looking at Draco and softly speaking to his husband. His heart ached for his nephew. He knew the others were right. There was little chance Draco would make it. But if anyone had the chance of bringing him back it was his husband. And right now even if there was no hope Remy needed it. Remy was drowning and drowning fast and he needed something to cling to. He needed some small bit of hope to cling to for him to remain a float and he would not take if from his nephew. He had sworn to his brother that he would protect his nephew ad be there as he would have been. And he knew that Sirius would have been here for him.

They were all worried about what would happen when Draco died. They kept thinking about when he would die and not if. They thought if they let him cling to hope for six months he would be devastated more. But he knew they were wrong. He needed to survive six months. Right now he was fighting for both his husband and son. When they put the healthy baby in his arms Remy would find a new strength. The loss would devastate him still but he would have hope. His son would be his hope. He would go on for Sirius. He would go on knowing Draco would want him to raise their baby. And eventually he would move on. But right now he needed this.

He sat down. "Remy your husband needs your courage and your strength right now. You are no good to either of them if you pass out from no food."

Remy sighed and looked at the tray. "I guess I am a bit hungry. He isn't going to die on me Uncle Reg, he won't."

Leaning over and kissing his nephew he assured him that he shared Remy's thoughts. He was not going to say other wise. But Remy needed to take care of himself. His husband needed him. He needed to start sleeping and eating. He offered to make a bed out of the chair for his nephew. But he could sleep in the bed as well. He would not hurt Draco or the baby. And having Remy close to him might make Draco sense him better. Remy reluctantly agreed.

Remy looked up from his food. "I want to go to the trial tomorrow. I want to see him pay for what he has done to my husband."

Regulus was not surprised. "I can't stop you Remy but are you sure? You have already testified against him. You can stay here with your husband. I'll go for you."

Remy had tears in his eyes but he shook his head. "I owe it to my husband. I owe it to him to be there. I owe it to Draco to make sure that the man pays for this."

Collecting his nephew into his arm Regulus promised just like with his father's funeral, Regulus would be there for Remy. He knew Remy needed to do this. He knew that the others would argue. But Remy had to be there. He could not take their arguments. He needed to do what he had to. And if that meant attending the trial then he would ensure that his nephew was able to go with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had been reluctant to take him Remy went to the trial the next day. They thought it would likely take two days. One for the trial and one for sentencing. There was too much proof against him. Remy was saved from facing the press. His Uncle Moody arranged for him to floo into his office. His Uncle Reg was at his side. Again his dads noticed him clinging to his Uncle. It was different this time. They understood with the funeral. But they thought it was likely some of the same. They remembered the stuffed dog still sitting with Draco. They had heard Remy begging his father's spirit to watch over his husband and baby. He needed someone to cling to and though they wished it was them they were grateful that he was leaning on someone.

Lily and Narcissa had remained behind with Chloe. Remy wanted to be at the trial. He had still been scared about leaving his husband. But he felt he had to come. His mom and mother in law had volunteered to remain behind. Narcissa was having nearly as hard a time as Remy leaving her son. Draco was her baby. She was starting to realize what Remy's dads had felt like raising him. Her son had never even had the Dragon Pox before. He had been to the hospital wing only once.

Moody turned to Remy when he came into the office. "The court will watch the pensieve. The court tried to demand you testify in person but Amelia stopped that."\

Remy was grateful for he was not sure he could have spoken in front of the court room. "Thank you Uncle Moody. I know you had a part in that."

Both Moody and Regulus had been. They had doubled the guards. They had ensured stronger wards on the cell. They would not allow history to repeat itself. Jackal should never have gotten away. His son would not. His son would face human justice. Remy would see the man who tried to kill his husband, pay. They had sworn. They knew Remy could not hold it together. The trial would be hard enough. He had put his memories in the pensieve since he was not expected to come. But it was not common for him not to testify if he was there. He had put both memories and testimonial in it. Others including Ginny would be testifying in the trial. Amelia argued that the husband of the victim was traumatized enough without putting him on the stand. He had used vertiserum when he gave the memories and testimony. Any who may have argued it if it had been anyone else, had held their tongue because of who he was.

Remy sat with his Uncle Reg one side and his Papa on the other but Lucius and his Dad were close. Moody and Tonks were off duty to be there at his side. Ewan had come as well for they had found a sub for the classes of the teachers who wanted to be there. The Weasleys were there for both him and their daughter.

Jack was led into the room and his Uncle squeezed his hand. "He will be sentenced and he will go away Remy. He will pay for what he has done to your husband."

Remy looked at him. "I knew that he felt wrong all along. I should have known something was up with him. I should have...."

Quieting him his Papa reminded him that he could not blame himself for this. It had not been his fault. It was Jack's fault. And after today he would be punished. After today he would have justice for Draco and the baby. It would not take centaur law this time. This time human law would serve him. Human law would work. There was not one person there who did not mean to see him punished. They knew part of Remy's pain right now was guilt. He was feeling guilt that he had not known sooner. Guilt that he had left his husband alone. That he had not followed him when he left in hawk form. Nothing they had said had taken the guilt from him. And thy were scared if Draco died that the guilt would be too much. The baby would be the only saving grace but if Draco died before the baby was born and Remy lost them both they were not sure how he would deal with the guilt over what he should or could have done. Jack was the only one at fault but that did not help.

Amelia spoke. "Jackson Henry Greyback-Jackal you are found guilty of conspiracy to commit the murder of Lord Sirius Black and Remus, Lord Black, the sexual harassment of Ginevra Weasley and the attempted murder of Draco Snape-Malfoy and his unborn son. How do you plead?"

Jack smirked. "Not guilty."

As Jackson was sat down the evidence was provided. Remy listened as Ginny testified to her harassment and then evidence from the aurors of his mother's activities and his involvement were included. Two of the attackers from the ministry had not been given the kiss and one had been willing to testify for a lighter sentence. Remy's own testimony and memories flooded the court room and they could see horror in the faces of everyone in the room. There were gasps of shock and even crying. Remy remained strong through it some how, his Papa and Uncle holding his hands, but they knew he was clinging in desperation to every bit of strength he had left.

The testimony continued after lunch but Moody told them there was a chance there would not even be a second day for sentencing. The court room already seemed swayed ad when the extra information was brought out it seemed his Uncle might have been right.

Madam Bones asked if the court was ready to vote and they were. "Those who find guilty?" every single hand went up. "And those who find innocent?"

The court clerk stood. "Jackson Henry Greyback-Jackal you are found guilty of all charges."

For the first time since he had been brought into the room Jack seemed so show some reaction. The color seemed to drain from his face. He really seemed to think he would have been found innocent. Remy wished that he saw an ounce of remorse. He knew he would not but he had still wished he had. This was a kid who helped take his father from him and now he was on the brink of losing his husband and perhaps his son because of him. And he showed absolutely no remorse for what he had done. Like his father and mother he seemed to have absolutely no conscience.

Amelia ended it. "You are sentenced to life in a maximum security cell in Azkaban."

Jack turned to look at Remy as he was leaving. "I take it that your husband is still alive since the charge was not murder. Enjoy it while it lasts, for he will die."

Pulling Remy into his arms when Jack was gone Regulus whispered to him. Jack could never touch his husband again. He would have no power. He was trying to get one last blow in. Remy's husband and son were waiting for him back home. He could not give up on them. Remy was just relieved to know that human justice worked for once and that Jackson would spend his life in prison. They did not say it for Remy could not handle it but his sentence would be reconsidered and the kiss would be looked at if Draco died. The only reason he had not got it for the conspiracy charges was because of his age but if Draco died, he would more than likely get it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy went straight to his husband's side when they returned and left the others to tell the news. He looked down at his husband. He wished he could tell him. He wished he could tell Draco they had justice. He wished his husband would open his amazing steel grey eye and listen. He just wished his husband would squeeze his hand. He was trying to desperately to keep hope his husband would make it but it was killing him to watch him like this. He should have protected his husband. He should have kept him safe. He failed Draco. And his son. He was not worthy of either of them. He had sworn to protect his husband. He had failed his wedding vows.

Lucius and his dads came in. Lucius spoke. "Remy we would like you to let us take Draco home. This is not good for either of you. We will have a top healer."

Remy looked up. "You want to take my husband from me? He is not your little boy any more. He is my husband. That is my son. You can not keep him from me."

They blamed him. He knew they would blame him. They knew he had failed their son. He had sworn he would protect Draco. He had protected the world. He had failed with his own husband. They were trying to take Draco away from him. They didn't think he could take care of his husband. Maybe they were right. He had put Draco there. He was the reason they might lose their son. Maybe they had every right to cut him out. Draco probably would wake up sooner without him.

Lucius spoke. "No. Don't you dare blame yourself. I know you too well. You are not to blame you hear me for Draco being in this bed. You are not to blame."

Remy had tears down his cheeks. "I should have sent him to the centaurs. I should have followed the hawk. I should have flashed him sooner....I should have...."

Collecting his son into his arms Severus stopped him. He kept telling his son what Lucius was saying, it was not his fault. They had all made mistakes. He had done all he could for his husband. Draco would never have blamed him for it. And none of them did. Jack had put him in that bed. And he would not blame himself.

Lucius explained. "Remy you need to return to your apprenticing and you need to try and move on from this. You will come to the manor all of the time."\

Remy shook his head. "I can not move on. My husband is alive. I am not going to move on. I am not giving up on my husband I will not give up hope."

Remus stopped him. "Your Uncle did not mean that. You know Draco would want you to continue to study. He would want you to become a professor."

They reminded him that Draco had always had faith in him. If anyone had matched his Papa's faith in him to become a potions master, it had been Draco. He had always even before they dated supported Remy. He would want his husband to continue. He would not want Remy wasting away at his side. They reminded him when Draco woke up he would be so proud his husband had finished the first stage of his apprenticing and that he was a professor.

Narcissa had come and kissed his head. "You will come every weekend, any evenings you want to be with him. Every evening if you want. But Lucius is right."

Remy reluctantly nodded. "I will be at the manor all the time. But you're right my husband would want me to continue. I will make him proud of me. I will."

They had his permission to move him home to the manor. Remy thought about Sandpiper, their home. He thought of the nursery. He shook away the thought. Draco would wake. They would take their son home to the manor. They would put him to sleep in that nursery. Draco would become a healer, later then expected but he would and Remy would be a professor and eventually a potions master first class. Draco would come back to him. He would not lose his husband. He wouldn't.


	27. the long goodbye

The months had passed with no sign of progress. The healers assured them the baby was growing strong and healthy inside of his daddy. But the signs were not good. Draco had to be put on oxygen a month after the attack and his vitals remained delicate. The healer had warned Draco's parents that he would likely not survive a c-section. Remy refused to hear any of it. He would not give up on his husband. He knew Draco would come back to him. Draco would know how much he and Siri needed him, and would come back to them. Remy was sure of that. Everyone but his Uncle Reg and sister had tried to speak to him about dealing with the very possible reality his husband would die. Reg and Chloe knew he did not need any of that. He needed hope right now. But even they were having trouble keeping up his spirits. He clung to the hope but the hope seemed to be slipping through his fingers. It was cruel that after less then a year of marriage he looked like he would be burying his husband and facing raising a baby alone.

As the months progressed it became so much harder. Remy buried himself into his work. Severus arranged for him to be able to take his last set of exams for his first level of potions mastership, to become potions master second class, earlier so he would be done when the baby came. Usually it was not permitted but could be for a rare exception. Remy spent more and more time with his Papa down in the lab. He spent very weekend and at least two evenings a week at Malfoy manor with his husband. He read to him, told him about what was going on. He spoke to the baby too.

As Draco entered the ninth month Narcissa watched on with her husband and Remy's dads. Remy had done his last test the day before. Since he would not be teaching or working till fall he had come to be with his husband full time.

Narcissa watched. "I don't even think there is a nursery for the baby yet is there? Do we even know where to put the nursery?"

Severus sighed. "They had a room picked at the estate but I am not sure Remy will go back if Draco dies. That was their home. They picked it out together."

With time he might. He had gone back to Potter Castle recently. He had been reminded of the happy times there with his grandparents. But Sandpiper they were not sure. If Draco survived the birth Remy would want to be with him. He would be moved to school. They had not wanted the publicity and Poppy was willing to do it. She had actually offered. A nurse from the hospital was going to come. Remy had not moved back into his apartments yet.

Remus watched his son. "Perhaps we turn the office into a nursery. Spinner's End has always been home. Maybe it would be better this summer for him to be home."

Lucius nodded. "It would probably do him some good. We'd suggest he stay here but like Sandpiper it might be too hard for him."

The fact that Malfoy Manor had basically become a hospital for six months for Draco they all tended to agree. Remy had once called this his second home. Other then Potter Castle he had not spent more time here than any where else before school. Not even Grimmauld. Remy had so many homes to choose from if he did not want to return home to Sandpiper after the baby was born but if he was dealing with the loss of his husband.

Regulus had appeared for he had started coming weekends. "You might want to move this conversation away from the doorway to the room your son is in."

Remus looked at him. "Remy is talking to his husband and baby. And unfortunately Remy needs to start dealing with the reality his husband will likely die."

Regulus shook his head. He was starting to understand why Remy had forbid them from his husband's side when he was there. He knew they meant well. He knew they loved both boys and their hearts were breaking as well. They just wanted to help Remy. They were just trying to soften the blow. They were moving Draco to the infirmary next week. It was a few weeks before he was due but his vitals were slipping and they knew there was a chance they'd have to take the baby early.

Regulus headed for the door. "What he needs right now is hope. You put his son in his arms he will have some but till then he doesn't need to hear this kind of talk."

Severus agreed with him. "We can make the necessary arrangements with out him. We will get the nurseries made and anything else."

The others remained outside and Regulus went into the bedroom. He sat down with his nephew. It was breaking his heart to see Remy like this. He wanted to help him. Instead he sat there with Remy. He noticed both the dog and blanket he gave for the baby on the bed next to Draco. It was the only gift the couple received. Remy had not been willing to open any gift. They were all waiting in a room for a nursery. Of course there had been no baby shower for the baby.

Remy looked up at him. "Uncle Reg if something happens to Draco can I spend the summer with you at Grimmauld?"

Regulus was shocked. "Remy it is your home. You know I only live there because you let me. But your dads would like you home or the Malfoys."

Remy did not speak for a bit. He just kept watching his husband. Regulus understood in a bit. Remy had heard them talking. They had assumed he had not. He heard them once again doubting his husband would live. They believed him living in denial. He wasn't. He knew his husband was slipping away. He knew with every passing day Draco was slipping further and further away from him. He had refused to open gifts not talk about the nursery because deep down he knew the only thing keeping his husband going was the baby. He knew that likely as soon as his son was here, he'd lose Draco. Draco may have been unconscious for months now but as long as he was alive he had some hope. But once the baby came and his husband died as they suspected he would, his world would crumble around him.

Regulus kissed his head. "You and my little great nephew are always welcome with me. I promise. But your family just loves you so bad and wants to protect you."

Remy nodded. "I know. I know they mean well. And I know Draco's parents love me. But I just can't take any more of this. I don't know how to do this."

This was both saying goodbye to his husband and raising the baby alone. He had family to help. But it was not the same as having Draco. Draco was the carrier. The baby would have had a bond with Draco Remy never could understand. Remy could never nurse the baby. Remy did not have that instant link. He was scared. He did not know he could be the dad his son would need from him. It scared him more then losing his husband did. He had in a way already said goodbye to Draco. Draco had been slipping away day by day. He knew he was lucky. Most people did not get a chance to say goodbye. He had never had a chance to with his father.

Remy looked at his Uncle. "I just wish even if he dies he might wake just once. Just once. I want to say goodbye. I want him to see our baby. I can't do it again."

Regulus pulled his nephew close. "I know you never got a chance to say goodbye to your father. And it is cruel your husband may never wake but he knows."

The others had over heard some and once again his dads felt so helpless. They wanted to offer their son some comfort. But once again it was his Uncle he turned to. They knew they were being selfish. He needed who he needed right now. But after raising him since he was a baby they felt like they were losing him. And it was not even Sirius. Sirius had given up his son to them. He had always taken a step back. And now his brother was there. But they were not being fair. Remy was asking for him. Regulus was not trying to step on toes. And it was the first time they had heard their son even mention losing his husband. They knew it was doing him good.

Severus kissed his husband. "He will need us. Even if he goes to Grimmauld. Our little boy and grandson will need us. You know you will always be his Daddy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Draco had been moved to the infirmary Remy was in class. He had bee convinced to go down. He needed a break from his husband's bed side. His dad had tried to get him to get some sleep. But he had refused. If he was not with his husband he wanted to be in the lab. He had got his results. He had passed his last exam to become a potions master second class, as well as his ancient runes exam to finish his final studies there as well. He would be a professor in the fall. He should have been celebrating. He and his husband should have been celebrating together. His father should have been as well

It had been over a year since he lost his father. New Years had been doubly as hard that year with Draco out. He did not know how to handle this. Draco helped him survive his father's loss. Their wedding plans had helped. Their talk of kids had given him hope. Two losses in a year and a half he was not sure he could take.

Severus looked at his son as a class left. "Let your dad and me take you out for dinner tonight. You deserve to celebrate that you passed your final test."

Remy sighed. "I know. I know Draco would be so proud of me and want me to celebrate. But it felt so wrong. It feels so wrong to be celebrating as he lies there."

Pulling his son in he stopped him. It was okay to consider life beyond this. Draco would want it. Remy needed to start considering life after this. He and Remus had bee working on something for him. They had discussed showing it to him tonight. And when he took Remy back to their apartments he decided to. Remy would be moving into their apartments permanently as it was better located for the private potions lab as his own apartments were liked to the classroom instead. Remy noticed a new door added and before they explained he new. He walked into a beautiful nursery with plastered walls painted in blue with blue and cream carpets, and some beautiful white furniture. There were toys and everything the baby could need.

Remus came to him. "The office at home has been made into a nursery with your old furniture and Reg has made one for the baby at Grimmauld for you as well."

Severus kissed his son. "You can choose where you spend the summer. We would like if you'd come home and be with us but we'd support you if you don't."

For a while Remy was silent as he looked around the nursery. He could have seen Draco rocking a baby in the chair. He picked up a teddy from the crib. This room was perfect. It was like he and Draco had always talked of. It was the closest to the room he had when he was a baby before this had all happened. It was perfect except Draco was not her with him to see it.

He looked at his dads. "If Draco doesn't....If I have to bring him alone I will come home. I want to spend time with Uncle Reg but I'll come home."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "In the fall we won't be here for work but we will come all the time. And your Mum and the Malfoys. You will have help."

They had already discussed elves. Dibby had been the obvious choice. The only elf more loyal to him was Kreacher. But Kreacher served Grimmauld. Dibby had been trained. She would be serving as nanny elf. But both Narcissa and Lily as well as Remus had offered to take the baby during the days when he worked so that he did not have to feel guilty about the baby. Remy could work during the week and not feel guilty and in the evenings Dibby would help when he had marking. The nanny and baby sitter situation had not been needed with Draco. The baby would have spent the days with Draco in the infirmary. At night there would have been two of them to take care of the baby and do feedings and diapers. Now it would be Remy alone.

Chloe appeared in the door. "Remy you need to go to the infirmary right away. Poppy has called for a nurse from the hospital to come."

Severus caught his son for Remy nearly collapsed. "Hold on Remy we will get you up there. You will be with your husband soon."

They knew things were bad. They would not be taking the baby unless either Draco or the baby was in distress. As they steered Remy to the fireplace to floo to the waiting room of the infirmary they knew the time had come. Remus stayed behind to contact his Uncle Reg and the Malfoys so they could be there as well. James and Lily had already bee there to visit Draco and Remy and they found them in the waiting room.

Remy tried to go in but Poppy stopped him at the door. "Your husband is crashing. It is too dangerous for the baby and Draco for you to be in there right now."

He clung to his Papa who was behind him. "Please Poppy you have to save him, them. I can't lose them Poppy. I can't lose them."

Assuring him she would do her best she went back in. Remy was directed into a chair. He did not even look up from his hands when the others arrived. Remy kept looking at his ring and the bracelet from the centaurs. He couldn't even comprehend this. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. His first born was about to come into the world. He should have been there holding his husband's hand. He was not supposed to be sitting there praying he did not lose them both.

Lily and Narcissa both sat down on either side of him and his mum kissed him. "Your son will be okay sweety. You will have him in your arms soon enough."

Narcissa held his hands. "My son loves you. You are his soul. He would want you to be strong for that little baby. He is counting on you to be there for his son."

Holding to them he just prayed that he would have the chance. He was not sure he could. But he would try. He would try to be the Papa the baby deserved. He could not be them both. He could not fill the void Draco's death would create. But he would do his best. His son deserved it. He knew his husband would want it. Draco would never have forgiven him if he was not a proper father to their little boy. He would never forgive Remy if he gave into his grief and was not a proper Papa to the baby.

Poppy appeared in the doorway. "Remy and the rest of you can come in now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They all went into the room. They were not sure what to expect. The only comfort was the soft crying of a baby. Remy went not to where the nurse held the baby. He went to his husband. He looked at his husband. To the shock of everyone in the room Draco was awake. But they looked at the tears in Poppy. They knew before he asked that Draco was not going to make it. It seemed the gods were giving Remy his final wish. They were giving him a chance to say goodbye to his husband before he lost him. Draco had lost too much blood and his organs were shutting down. His body just could not handle it any longer.

Remy sunk down with his husband. "Draco. Oh Merlin I missed you. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I didn't protect you. I couldn't keep you safe."

Draco kissed him. "You did Remy. Our son there is alive because of you. I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me something before I die."

Shaking his head Remy refused to admit he was dying. He refused even in the face of this. He had said it before. But now his husband was awake. It had to be a sign. He could not admit that his husband was slipping away. But Draco needed him to. Draco motioned for the baby and he was brought over. Remy watched his husband holding their son. He had wanted Draco to see the baby before he died. The baby was Draco; he was Draco in every single feature except the eyes. He had Remy and his dad's amber eyes. Poppy quietly confirmed the baby was perfectly healthy and would be able to go home right away. The c-section had not affected him.

Draco kissed his son. "You my precious sweet little one need to help your Papa. You need to help your Papa move on without me. You need to give him the strength."

Remy shook his head. "We need you Draco. Our son and I need you. I can't raise him by myself. I can't lose you. I don't know how to live without you."

They had always been there. They had been friends since they were babies. Remy had no memories of life without Draco in it. He was not being dramatic when he said he didn't know what a life without Draco in it was. Draco was more then his husband. He was his best friend, his confidant, his soul mate. He was his heart beat. His sister was a part of him. But Draco was half of him. And losing that other half was scarier then facing Voldemort and Dumbledore all rolled up in one.

Draco handed him the baby. "You swear to me you'll move on. You will raise our little boy and move on. I want you to be happy. I want you to find love again."

Remy was sobbing. "I promise I will raise our son. I promise he will always know you. And I'll try to be happy. I will try and find a new life. I promise my love."

Draco looked at his parents who came to him. "I love you guys so much. He was your son before we married. Help him. Help him move on. Make sure he moves on."

His parents swore they would and slowly Draco slipped away from them all after telling Remy one last time he loved him. Remy would have completely broken down if his son was not in his arms. His entire world crumbled as his husband passed away. He felt this sickening pang like a part of his heart was torn from his body. He could not hold in the tears any more and his mum tried to take the baby from him but he shook his head. He needed to hold the baby right now. It was the only thing that kept him going. The little life in his arms, his one link to his husband, the only thing that kept him from shutting down.

He looked at his Uncle. "I hope my father would understand but I want to name my son Draco Sirius, for his Daddy. For the Daddy he will never know."

Regulus held him from behind. "Your father would understand and be proud. And we will all make sure he knows about his daddy and his grandfather he has lost."

They all swore they would. Baby Draco would always know his grandfather and Daddy. He would always know the Daddy who was cruelly stolen from him. He had been calling the baby Siri for six months now. But he wanted his little boy to carry his husband's name. His little boy would carry the name of two people who should have been part of his life but who were taken from him and his Papa. He and Draco had talked about an original middle name for the baby, giving him a name of his own. And if he had not lost his father and husband he would have. But right now he could not think of a more fitting name then the one he had chosen.


	28. epilogue:facing the future

They stood watching their son. It had been three days since their son in law had died. Today was the funeral. Baby Drake had not left the infirmary. Remy was not ready. He was struggling just to hold it together. His dads would have taken the baby but Poppy suggested they not. Remy needed to take his son home. He needed to be the one. But right now he needed time to mourn. He needed to truly say goodbye. He had started when Draco died. But he needed to realize he was gone. He needed to take his little boy and see life had to go on. But he just was not ready for that step. It would do neither their son nor grandson any good if they forced him before he was ready. She had no doubt Drake would be home in the nursery soon enough.

Remus watched his son. Remy never left his side He sat by the crib watching the baby But he refused to hold his son. He refused to feed him. Poppy or one of his dads, his mum or Narcissa, someone always did. He never left but he could not hold him. He had not held him since Lucius had coaxed his grandson from Remy's arms right after Draco had died. Remus and Severus remembered when they first adopted Remy. They had spent that first night by his bed but this was different.

Remus went to his son's side finally. "Remy it is time to go for the funeral. You do not want to miss your husband's memorial."

Remy had tears in his eyes. He bent down and placed a kiss on his son's sleeping brow. "Sleep my little dragon, Papa has to go say bye to Daddy for both of us."

Taking his son into his arms, Severus' heart ached for him. He had thought he had lost his husband more then once. But during a time of war. He and Remus had been married for over twenty years. They had raised a beautiful son together. Remy would not have that. Not with Draco. One day he would move on. He might fall in love and marry again. And perhaps give Drake some siblings. But for now he just needed time to heal. He needed time to mourn his husband and best friend. Draco was to be buried in the Black family plot. Next to Remy's father. Less then a year and a half after Sirius was buried there his son in law and second cousin was to be as well.

The family plot was full of people this time. Draco and Remy's friends, family, co-workers from school had gathered there. His Uncle Regulus and the Malfoys were waiting for him. Chloe and his mum were close. He looked at the tombstones. Sirius Orion Black, beloved friend, brother and father, died as he lived, protecting those he loved. Sirius had only been in his late thirties. They all thought he died too young. But Draco was less then a month from his nineteenth birthday, a new Daddy, a future healer, with his entire life ahead of him. He and Remy would never have their first anniversary. He would never see his son's first steps or hear his first word, see him learn to fly his first broom or start school. He would have none of it. Draco Lucius Snape-Malfoy, beloved son, husband and father, he who the world took too young. Remy was not sure he could handle this. His knees weakened under him.

Severus held his son. "You don't need to be strong Remy. Let your Daddy and I be strong for you. It's okay sweet heart. It's okay."

Remy shook his head. "I promised Draco I would be strong. I promised I would be strong for our little Dragon."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "With time cub, with time. You let your Papa and I worry about you and baby Drake for now. You need to mourn cub."

Like his father there was no formal ceremony. It was a memorial. People stepped forward and placed a rose on the stone and told a story or just said goodbye. Remy held to his dads as he listened. His husband had been so loved. He couldn't understand why the Gods' were so cruel. He wondered if he was being punished for some sin. But that made it worse His son did not deserve to suffer because of mistakes he had made. Drake deserved his Daddy. He deserved to know his daddy. All these people telling stories about his husband. All telling about what they had remembered. Many stories included him as they had been inseparable. Even the Malfoy's stories of their son mentioned Remy who was a second son to them since he was a baby.

Narcissa knelt. "I promise my beautiful son we will watch over them both. Both your husband and baby. Remy and Drake will never lack for love or comfort. You begged us to make sure he healed and moved on. We swear sweet heart we will. We know you watch over your husband and little boy from the heavens now."

Chloe came. "I may be one half of Gemini with Remy but you were his other half. I never saw my brother so happy then when he was with you. Few people outside of George and our parents know but Remy helped train me for the tri-wizard. He convinced you and George to help me. The two of us fought like cats and dogs and Remy staged a fight for us to call a truce. I never thought we'd even be friends but when you married my twin I was so proud to call you brother. I swear I will be the best Aunty to your little boy that I can be and I will be strong for my brother as he has always been for me. I will be there for him this time, I will be his shoulder this time. It is about time as you would have told me that I repay my big brother for everything he had always given me."

Standing up Chloe went to Remy and he left his Papa's arms to hug his sister. The words of his mother and his dads he barely heard. He knew the time was coming when he had to say something. But he was as tongue tied as he had been when his father had died. His Uncle had spoken for them. But he knew this time he could not. This time he needed to find the courage. He owed it to his husband. He owed it to their son. And he knew he would never forgive himself if he did not.

He ended it. "Draco I don't know how to do this. There has never been Remy without Draco. We had a play date when we were seventeen months old. We started as friends and brothers. But we were more. We shared our first kiss at the Yule Ball. You sat at my bed side through every hospital stay. You brought me back so many times. You told me I was so brave but I was brave because I had you. I faced Voldemort and Dumbledore because of you. I survived losing my father and everything else I have suffered because of your love. I don't know how to go on without you. I don't know what a future without you looks like. But I swore to you before you left me that I'd go on for our son. I hope you and my father don't mind. I changed our little dragon' name, he is Draco Sirius. He will always know his Daddy, he will always know how much you loved him He will know your bravery, your strength, your love. I will make you proud my love. I will make you proud of me I swear. I can't replace you to our son but I will make sure he always has me."

Turning he broke down in his Daddy's arms and held on for dear life. He might have been a new father himself but right now Remus was Daddy. He needed him. He needed their strength and support for him. Remus held his son and knew what he was thinking. And he and his husband would give it. Remy was mourning but not just that. He needed help to learn how to be both a Papa and Daddy to his son. There was a lunch which followed again at Malfoy manor but Remy was unable to sit through the entire thing. He just could not handle any more stories

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy returned to school with his dads but also Lucius and Narcissa came with him. He went to the infirmary where he heard his son crying. Narcissa moved to take the baby and bottle from Poppy but Remy stopped her. He took the little baby into his arms and sunk into the rocking chair. He watched his precious little dragon drinking from the bottle. He should have been nursing, he should have been in Draco's arms. But his husband was gone. He had been taken from them. And he had sworn to his husband that he would raise their little boy.

Remy looked up from his son. "I want to take my son home. I want to take him to the nursery. He deserves to be home."

Poppy nodded. "Your son is ready to go when ever you want to take him Remy. He is very healthy and strong."

Though his dads were not sure Lucius shared a look with them. Remy lived with his dads right now. And they were right. Remy needed to take the baby home. He needed to start to learn how to take care of his son. He would have their help till the fall. In the fall he would have Dibby to help in the evenings. Remy would not be alone raising his son. It would take time. And lots of help. But Remy would find the courage to do this on his own. But right now he would have them. And he would always have them close by. Remy and Drake would always have family to fall back on.

Remy took his son against his chest. "Come on my little Dragon. Daddy would want us home. Papa's not sure how to do this but I swear I'll do my best."

Narcissa held him and the baby to her. "Come on Remy we will all take you two home. You know we are here for you. For both of you."

The nursery which he had only seen three days before Remy entered. There was a cradle that could be put in his bedroom if he chose. The nursery was between his and his dads' rooms. Each had a door into it. An extra guest bedroom was added across the hall if the Malfoys or Lily came to stay. Remy sunk down into the rocking chair. He had pictured his husband rocking Drake to sleep in it. It was now him. He noticed a picture as he rocked his son next to him. It was the three of them together.

Severus saw his looks. "We were not sure you noticed but we took a picture. We wanted you and Drake to have a picture with him and his Daddy."

Remy nodded. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

Looking at the picture he saw it was in a triple frame. There was their wedding photo, an ultrasound picture and the picture of the three in the infirmary. He knew the pictures would never change. The frame would remain. He would look at the picture of his husband and Drake together. Even if he managed a future, perhaps love again Draco would always be a part of him. He would always be alive in Drake. He would always have his husband. He swore to Draco he would move on if only for their son's sake. And he swore he would.

He kissed his son on the head. "You and I my sweet little Dragon will make your Daddy proud of us. We will make him proud."

an: so I am considering a sequel after this but it would be a bit fluffy and every time this story for a chapter got a bit fluffy people didn't like it so I would love to hear how you guys like this sequel and if it is worth another. I will put an update either way but thank you to all my loyal readers to my first born and this her baby sister. So impromptu poll on whether there should be a baby brother for my two stories


End file.
